Contigo en el Alba
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Hace 3 años dejé de crecer. Hace 2 años que no veo a Jacob Black. Hace un año que soy novia de Nahuel y dentro de 2 semanas me caso con él, pero hay algo que me perturba y no me deja dormir. ¿Me estaré equivocando? - Renescob
1. La confusión

**Espero les guste^^ es mi continuación de amanecer y mi primer fic.  
**Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba  
**  
Capitulo I - La confusión

* * *

-  
**Renesmee POV**

_Hace 10 años fue la última vez que "nos visitaron" los Vulturi…_

_Hace 3 años deje de crecer…_

_Hace 2 años que no veo a Jacob Black…_

_Hace un año que soy novia de Nahuel y…_

_Dentro de 2 semanas me caso con él…y aunque lo amo, hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila… algo que me corta la respiración y no me deja dormir… ¿Me estaré equivocando?  
_  
—Renesmee, mi vida... ¿estás bien? Te ves medio distraída…

—¡Ah! Estoy bien tía Rose, solo pensaba… en la boda.

—Si, me imagino que has de estar nerviosa.

"_Huy si... muchísimo"_

—Ya deja de moverte Nessie, no ves que estoy tratando de arreglar tu vestido— dijo tía Alice, mientras yo volteaba a verme al espejo y miraba la hermosa obra de mi tía.

La parte de arriba de mi vestido blanco era un corsé strapless con un adornado de pedrería muy elegante, mientras que la parte de abajo era en forma de "A". A decir verdad, era un vestido sencillo como yo se lo había pedido, pero aun así muy hermoso, aunque no sabía porque, pero sospechaba que la pedrería de la parte de arriba eran diamantes de verdad.

_Digo... es la tía Alice, me podría esperar lo que fuera de ella._

Aun a pesar de contemplar mi hermoso vestido, estaba ahí, con mi pensamiento en otro lado y con mi cara de insatisfacción.

_Genial._

No sabía ni porque pero… me sentía tan incomoda con la idea de casarme, siendo que cuando Nahuel me lo había propuesto, estaba tan feliz y tan ilusionada con la proposición.

Volteé a ver a la ventana y solo veía la nieve. Nieve que seguía cayendo desde el día anterior… sin parar. Al igual que yo, que estaba sin poder parar de pensar que algo estaba mal... algo me faltaba.

—Listo—, canturreó tía Alice —te ves preciosa.

—Sí, absolutamente divina —intervino tía Rosalie.

—Gracias —dije mientras contemplaba una vez más mi vestido— ¿Ya podría quitármelo?

—Por supuesto querida no queremos que le pase nada. ¿o si? —añadió tia Alice viéndome con una seriedad que me dejó helada.

—Por supuesto que no —volvió a intervenir tía Rose

—Claro que no tía Alice, si esta precioso —me apresuré a contestar con un poco de nervio.

La cantarina de mi tía reía graciosamente y ayudaba a quitarme el vestido mientras que tía Rose se despedía diciendo que iba con el tío Emmett, a lo que tía Alice y yo asentimos.

Una vez solas, tía Alice parecía muy pensativa e incluso algo seria. _¿Qué habría pasado con la sonrisa que llevaba colgada hace un rato?  
_  
—¿En verdad te quieres casar?

Eso me heló hasta el último de los vellos del brazo. No me lo esperaba.

—Sí, ¿que te hace pensar lo contrario?

—Nessie, sabes que no puedo distinguir tu futuro, siempre se ve muy confuso, como rayos de imágenes. Pero está vez las luces están cambiando constantemente…

_Demonios, no podía engañar a la tía Alice.  
_  
Cuando era más pequeña mi tía no podía ver nada de mi futuro, pero conforme fui creciendo, empezó a ver luces de colores que con el tiempo empezó a asociar con mis emociones. Quizás mi tía era la más apta para aconsejarme en la decisión que debía tomar.

—¿Esta vez no alcanzas a distinguir nada?

—No te lo diré, porque en verdad no alcanzo a distinguir nada. Como cambias de decisión las luces están cambiando y no alcanzo a distinguir ni un solo fragmento de tu futuro… en realidad no, no estoy segura.

—¡Oh! vamos tía Alice, haz un esfuerzo. Dime el último fragmento que hayas tenido, mi último sentimiento.

—Bueno, alcance a distinguir 2 cosas— dudó un momento. —Te veías feliz.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué me caso?

—Mmmm… no lo creo. Me dio la impresión de que no fue así.

—¡No! ¿¡O sea que no me casare con Nahuel!

—No lo sé Nessie, todo esta borroso, pero… solo puedo decirte que en varias de las visiones parece que hay alguien mas…

—¿¡Quién!— Aclamé saberlo inmediatamente aunque no sabía porque, ya sabía cual sería su respuesta.

—Bueno, no es exactamente que lo haya visto ¿verdad? más bien mis visiones se quedan en cero, se pierden. Así que… solo pude llegar a una sola conclusión… Jacob Black.

_¡Ah! Lo sabía, sobre todo porque últimamente lo he estado soñando todos los días._

—No pareces sorprendida.

—En realidad no lo estoy.

—Dime algo Nessie, ¿por qué no quisiste escuchar razones de Jacob o de tu mamá? En verdad Bella se quedó muy afligida desde aquella vez.

—Es... complicado, pero, ¿qué se supone que debería de haber hecho?, me mintieron tía. Debieron habérmelo dicho. ¡Es que es ilógico! ¿Cómo hubiera sido posible que saliera con el hombre que besaba a mi madre, que la amaba con locura, que la deseaba?— tapé mis odios y puse cara de asco. En verdad me dolía recordar eso… y me dolía mucho. —Y eso de la imprimación, es una soberana sarta de estupideces…

—Tal vez, pero es cierto. Nessie, él no tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú. Yo juraba que tú y él se quedarían juntos para siempre. Y déjame te aclaro que no es que tenga algo en contra de Nahuel, ya que lo quiero mucho y me gusta más para ti. Pero aquí lo que importa es lo que quieres tú para ti…

—Pues yo quiero a Nahuel.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo estás dudando, y andas pensando en lo que pudo ser con Jacob Black?

Con esas últimas palabras me dio un baldazo con agua fría, mi corazón se estremeció y sentí que mis mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que lo podría haber imaginado.

_¡Rayos!_

Tía Alice tenía razón, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba en mi interior, debía de aclarar todo y tomar una decisión definitiva. Mi tía se levantó, me besó la frente y me sonrío.

—Ve a Forks.

_¡Cómo podía mi tía sugerir algo así a 2 semanas de la boda!_

—¿A Forks?... Tengo años que no voy a ese lugar.

—Tú quieres ir y lo harás.

Sonreí un poco

—Lo has visto cierto.

—Tal vez, o eso parecía —volvió a sonreírme pícaramente.

—¿Y qué encontrare allá?

—Eso es algo que tú debes averiguar por ti misma, pero Nessie quiero que sepas que sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros la respetaremos y te apoyaremos.

—Gracias tía Alice.

Corrí a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Que lindo es tener a tanta gente que te quiera y no te juzgue._

Pero tenía el problema más grande, ¿como se lo explicaría a mis padres y sobre todo, a Nahuel?

—Te dejo sola. Piénsalo bien.

—Sí tía, gracias.

Ella solo me sonrío, se acercó, me besó la frente de nuevo y se fue. Yo tenía que tomar la decisión.

_¿Me iría? Sí… ¡Lo haría!_

Así que corrí a hacerme la maleta, eché ropa como para una semana, ese tiempo bastaba y sobraba para ir y volver antes de la boda, además pasara lo que pasara allá, no creía que me pudiera hacer cambiar mi decisión de casarme con Nahuel.

Como pude cerré la maleta y le eché una última mirada a mi cuarto: mi cama destendida con la colcha morada por los suelos, mi escritorio de madera con mi laptop por encima, mi estantería llena de libros y discos. No sabía porque estaba atesorando todo y cada uno de los detalles de mi cuarto, como si… no fuera a regresar. Di un último suspiro y decidí bajar.

_Un largo viaje me esperaba_

—Renesmee.

Me paré en medio de las escaleras cuando escuché la voz más aterciopelada y hermosa de todas las voces: la voz de mi papá.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Deja de estar metiéndote en mi mente —respondí paralizada en mi sitio, tratando de no mirarle.

—No lo pude evitar, prácticamente lo estabas gritando.

Me abochorné un poco. Papá trataba de ser discreto en eso de meterse con los pensamientos de la familia, aunque pues es inevitable, no es como que tuviera un botón de apagado o algo así.

—Es complicado.

_Tenía que ver a Jacob. Tenía que definir mis sentimientos._

—Así que después de estos años vas a ver a Jacob Black.

—¡Papá!

—Lo siento hija, pero si no me lo dice tu boca, lo tengo que escuchar de tu mente.

_Odiaba el poder de papá…_

—Mira papá, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, pienso ir a La Push y solucionar este predicamento.

—Pero yo no pensaba detenerte...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso no me lo esperaba

—¿Ah no?

—No, solo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, yo sé que ya eres una mujer Nessie y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo, solo quería desearte suerte hija… y por tu madre no te preocupes, yo se lo explicare.

—¡Oh papá! Gracias.

Lo abracé con lágrimas. Mientras me sumía en su pecho, él las limpiaba. Definitivamente tenía una familia maravillosa. La mejor de todas, aunque con sus excepciones. Volví a tomar mis maletas, le di otro beso a papá y salí de la casa de mi familia sin voltear atrás.

Me subí a mi Mustang negro y salí a toda prisa hacia la residencia de Nahuel que se encontraba solo a 45 minutos en Portland, Oregon. Definitivamente estaba asustada porque no sabia que le iría a decir…

_"Oh si amor, estoy confundida, voy a ver a mi primer amor para aclarar unas cosas, vuelvo en una semana a casarme contigo"_ o_ "¡Oh! Amor no estoy segura de querer casarme contigo, voy a ver a un licántropo con el que sueño todas las noches, yo te aviso si vuelvo para la boda…"_

_¡Por Dios qué patética soy!  
_  
Mientras seguía pensando en mi discurso, no me di cuenta de que me estaba acercando cada vez más, y más, hasta que… ya estaba afuera de su casa. Por un momento pensé en echarme para atrás.

_¡Por Dios! ¿Que estupidez estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad estoy pensando en poner en peligro mi relación con el mejor novio del mundo?_

Cuando ya estaba poniendo reversa, Nahuel estaba aun lado de mi ventana sonriéndome.

_Creo que ya no había vuelta para atrás…_


	2. Rencuentro

*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba**

Capitulo II — Rencuentro

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Me encontraba hundida en mis pensamientos, apenada por la situación, ni siquiera sabía como debía empezar, realmente no sabía que decir.

Me encontraba yo, aquí sentada en el sillón de su sala, con la cabeza baja, entrelazando mis dedos casi al extremo de hacerlos añicos.

_Ojala lo hubiera conseguido._

Me atreví a levantar la vista y ahí estaba él, de frente a mi, con su piel morena brillante, ojos color madera, y su abundante pelo negro recogido en una coleta… definitivamente no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

—¿Así que te piensas ir?

_Demonios. ¿desde cuando Nahuel leía la mente?..._

—Es fácil predecirlo, digo… si viniste sin avisarme, no me dices nada y traes una maleta en el carro.

_¡Oh! Eso lo explica todo._

Nahuel era muy listo, quizás demasiado para mi gusto.

—Me imagino que vas a verlo a él, ¿verdad?

Sentí que se me paró el corazón, me sudaron las manos y mi boca tartamudeó. De nuevo volvió a acertar. Cerré los ojos esperando algún grito, algún reclamo, algo…

—Pues si sales de aquí hacia Forks son como 5 horas más o menos, debes irte ya o si no te caerá la noche.

_¿Qué?  
_  
No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en serio que no lo podía creer. Hubiera preferido que me llamara golfa, que me gritara, lo que fuera. Pero se acercó a mí, se hincó y me tomó la mano izquierda -la mano del anillo-, y me lo mostró.

—Renesmee, este anillo no es una cadena para ti, no te voy a obligar a nada. No sé porque pero me temía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Claro que no me agrada; no me agrada la idea de verte cerca del perro, pero desde la primera vez que te conocí cuando eras una niña y te miré con el perro, sabía que había un lazo muy fuerte e inexplicable, aun así me arriesgué y decidí ir por todas, supongo que esto es parte del precio que debo de pagar— dijo desganado y con el semblante ligeramente caído.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, de hecho lloraba más y más mientras que él secaba mis lágrimas y me miraba con ternura.

—Solo una semana, solo voy por una semana o menos, y regresare para casarme contigo.

—Te estaré esperando.

Lo besé con todas mis fuerzas y mientras lo besaba, le dejé una imagen mía volviendo a sus brazos y casándonos. A veces mi poder servía más para mostrar lo que quería decir que mi boca. Él me separó y me sonrió.

—Volveré pronto— le aseguré.

—Eso espero— espetó y me sonrió dulcemente.

Me volteé y me fui corriendo al carro, no quería decirle adiós, temía arrepentirme si volvía a ver sus hermosos ojos color café.

Tomé el volante y seguí mi camino, Nahuel tenía razón, eran 5 horas de Portland a Forks, pero a velocidad Cullen creo que se reduciría a unas… ¿3 horas quizás? La verdad ya ni me percaté del tiempo, solo podía pensar en el último beso de Nahuel y sobre todo en sus últimas palabras. Nahuel había sido tan bueno conmigo, siempre respetuoso y siempre atento. Aunque a veces consideraba que era muy serio y a veces un poquito aburrido, aun así siempre me hacía sentir querida. Digo, es más grande que papá, y había pasado toda su vida solo. Que porquería de mujer soy….

_¿Mujer? ¡Ni siquiera soy una mujer!_ _¡Qué porquería de hibrida soy!_

Si, esa era la palabra adecuada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a él?… En serio que merecía que los Vulturi vinieran, me hicieran pedacitos y me aventaran a los buitres. Y creo que ni así me sentiría mejor.

¡Por Dios! ¡Ya habían pasado 3 horas y media! Ni cuenta me había dado del tiempo. Ya estaba en los límites de Forks.

_Que miedo…_

_¡Genial!  
_  
_¿De nuevo es hora de acobardarse Nessie?_

_No, nada de eso, ya hiciste el daño, ya que... afronta las consecuencias._

Procedí a buscar un hotel donde quedarme, aunque yo sabía que podía quedarme en casa de mi abuelo Charlie no lo quería molestar, y en nuestra antigua casa no quería poner un pie. Hacía 2 años que yo me había jurado no volver a la casa donde fabriqué la mayoría de los recuerdos con Jacob Black.

_Jacob Black  
_  
Hasta por solo pensar su nombre, se me nublaba la mirada y sentía que me temblaban las piernas.

Alcancé a distinguir uno de los hoteles de Forks el "Pacific Inn" que se encontraba solo a una cuadra. Me estacioné frente a la oficina y me dirigí al área de registración.

El encargado de la oficina era un señor de estatura mediana, pelo canoso y grasoso, y ojeras muy pronunciadas.

_Pobre hombre, tal vez había pasado un mal día…_

_No más que el mío...  
_  
—Un cuarto individual por favor.

Me miró muy atentamente y sentí como me recorría de arriba a bajo. Sonreí un poco, a decir verdad me incomodaba, pero a la vez me hacia sentir bien que los hombres me miraran y me consideraran… ¿linda? ¿atractiva?

—Regístrese por favor en esta libreta.

—Está bien— dije. Mientras llenaba mis datos, el señor buscaba la llave.

—Listo— dije entregándole la libreta

—Aquí tiene su llave —confirmó, mientras me la entregaba— Cuarto 77.

—Gracias.

Tomé la llave y me dirigí con mi maleta a la habitación. Al llegar a esta, solo aventé la maleta, me dirigí al espejo y traté de acomodarme los cabellos que el viento había alborotado. Me arreglé el maquillaje corrido con las lagrimas, no era mucho, porque no solía maquillarme demasiado, pero me gustaba ponerme un poco de rubor y de mascara. A mi tía Rosalie le encantaba ponérmelo cuando era un poco mas joven, a mí me encantó y seguí haciéndolo desde ese entonces.

_Lista._

_Ahora a La Push._

La verdad es que de nuevo no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba arriba del auto conduciendo a La Push, ese lugar que me traería tantos recuerdos.

Y así sin más, ya estaba afuera de la casa de Jacob, apagué el motor, respiré profundamente y bajé del auto…

* * *

**Jacob POV**

—A decir verdad, creo que soy el peor hombre del mundo...— dije en voz apenas audible mientras volteaba a ver el cuerpo tendido de Leah aun lado de mí.

Su bella figura desnuda resaltaba aun más rodeada de las sabanas blancas. La quería, no lo podía negar, pero creía que me había aprovechado de ella. Siempre le había dicho la verdad, jamás le había mentido. Ella simplemente había aceptado estar así a mi lado, sabiendo que realmente nunca la podría amar. Ella se había entregado a mí, sin condiciones, ni peros, y nuestra relación se había vuelto cada vez mejor. Creía que si seguíamos así, podría ser que "tal vez" funcionara, a fin de cuentas no había nada que nos lo impidiera. Seth jamás se había metido con nosotros y el resto -la manada de Sam- tampoco nos juzgaban.

Leah fue la que había curado mis heridas cuando _ella_ se fue.

_Renesmee.  
_  
_¡Ah! Demonios_. _Ese nombre me quema_

_Qué patético soy…_

_Con solo pensar su nombre puedo sentirla cerca y hasta olerla… ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!_ _Ella se va a casar, me lo dijo Seth ya que él tiene comunicación con los Cullen; pero aquí estaba este tonto licántropo soñado con ella, deseando que su boda, fuera conmigo._

_Maldición_

_¡La puedo oler! ¡La huelo! De verdad que soy un don nadie._

Leah rápidamente se levantó y me miró fijamente, como si me quisiera atravesar con la mirada.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que esta aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No soy tonta! ¿Cuánto tiene aquí?— preguntó coléricamente.

—Leah ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando?— demandé saber. En verdad no sabía de que me estaba hablando.

—De ella— escupió mientras corría por su ropa. Tocaron la puerta. Entonces lo entendí.

_Ella estaba aquí._

Leah se medio vistió a toda velocidad mientras que yo estaba petrificado. No podía pensar, no podía respirar.

_Era su olor  
_  
Su olor que me quemaba y al por mayor.

—Nos vemos luego Jake— dijo Leah mientras corría semi desnuda hacia la sala. Tomé mi pantalón y me lo puse a velocidad rayo, ya tenía experiencia en eso.

Leah abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan preciosa, tan… tan... tan ella…

Leah agachó la cabeza y salió a toda prisa empujándola, dejando caer el resto de su ropa, entrando en fase y alejándose por el bosque aullando de dolor, mientras que mi niña se daba la vuelta y corría hacia su auto.

¿Que debía hacer? Ir tras Leah quien siempre me apoyo y estuvo curando mis heridas desde la partida de mi niña? O ¿Ir tras mi niña? El amor de mi vida, a la cual tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que escuchar de su parte. Todo el amor acumulado hacía ella desbordaba.

_¡MALDITA SEA!_

Por un momento decidí convertirme en lobo y huir por el bosque, alejarme de la situación y no tener que escoger. Pero, esa no era la posición que debía tomar, Leah era la que huía como lobo por el bosque mientras que mi niña ya había abierto la puerta de su mustang negro y aventaba su bolsa al auto.

_¿Nessie o Leah?_

_¿Por quien me iría?_

_Creo que aunque me dolía…_

_Sabía por quien lo haría.  
_  
Apresuré mi paso, y me dirigí tras de ella….


	3. La fortaleza de Leah

* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo III - La fortaleza de Leah**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

_¿Dónde está?_

_No la escucho._

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque corriendo a todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar su olor por alguna parte, tratando de oír sus pensamientos, pero no hallaba ninguna pista.

_Sigo sin oírla._

Seguramente salió de fase para que no la encontrara, supongo que es mi culpa por haber dudado tanto en ir detrás de ella, pero realmente me fue muy difícil tomar la decisión. A decir verdad… creo que dejé mi alma delante de ese mustang negro.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen tengo que decirte adiós, ya te lo dije antes y de nuevo lo tengo que hacer. En verdad que antes tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras a mi lado, de que recapacitaras y aceptaras escucharme pero eso nunca sucedió y a decir verdad…_

_¿Qué es la esperanza?_

_En mi experiencia la esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre, así también es como el sol, que arroja todas las sombras detrás de nosotros... No hay condición tan baja que no tenga esperanza, ni ninguna tan alta que no inspire temor…._

_Es el olor de Leah._

Sacudí la cabeza saliendo de mis reflexiones y me concentré en mi búsqueda. Me acerqué a oler un viejo árbol que estaba cerca de una colina y efectivamente, su olor era mucho más fuerte por aquí; Así que salí de fase, me puse los pantalones que llevaba en el hocico, y caminé unos cuantos metros… ahí estaba ella. Acostada mirando hacia el cielo, muy pensativa, muy seria. No sabía qué decirle, así que decidí acercarme y simplemente sentarme a un lado de ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ya te hacía en sus brazos…

…

El silencio se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— pregunté tratando de no quedarme sin nada que decir.

—A decir verdad no, no lo es, explícamelo.

…

Y el silencio volvió a rondar. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que decidí venir con ella, por gratitud, por agradecimiento, por cariño, por miedo?

_Miedo…_

Sí, y mucho. Me aterraba echar a la basura lo mucho o lo poco que había logrado con Leah, por solo una ilusión. ¿Qué tal si Nessie solo venía entregarme la invitación de su boda? ¿o solo andaba por aquí y simplemente venía a dejarme un recado por parte de alguien de su familia? o peor aún… ¿qué tal si ella venia para ser mi amiga?

_Solo mi amiga…_

A decir verdad no lo soportaría. Ser su amigo a estas alturas no era una opción. Así que se podría decir que soy un cobarde.

_Y lo soy._

—Jacob.

Volteé inmediatamente a mirarla sin realmente mirarla.

—¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme a los ojos? Jacob, ¡MIRAME!

Por Dios, su explosividad me atormentó un poco. Yo sé que ella sabe que lo dudé, y tiene el derecho de escupirme en la cara si ella así lo desea. A decir verdad no me importaría… así que decidí mirar sus grandes ojos oscuros.

_No había lágrimas._

—¿Sabes? Siempre supe que algo así como lo de hoy sucedería, perdón por huir de esa manera, pero tampoco soy tan fuerte como para ver como era su rencuentro. Pero a decir verdad no me dolió tanto como esperaba, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me cambien por su imprimación... —sonrió amargamente.

¿Cómo es posible que Leah se estuviera disculpando conmigo?

¿Qué no estuviera gritándome?

¿Qué se estuviera riendo?

Esto no tenía ni una pizca de gracia, ninguna sola.

—¿Pero qué estas diciendo Leah? No seas tonta.

—No soy tonta, soy realista.

—Discúlpame, yo sé que eres muy lista, no era esa mi intención…

—Lo se, tonto— interrumpió ella sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

Mientras me sonreía, me acerqué a ella un poquito más y también me tumbé sobre mi espalda para quedar lado a lado.

—Jacob, en verdad disfrute este tiempo a tu lado.

—Igual yo al tuyo— respondí sin dudarlo siquiera, en verdad Leah había sido una gran compañera, un poco enojona, pero aun así una verdadera pareja.

—Supongo que te voy a extrañar— dijo mientras yo le tomaba la mano.

—No seas torpe, si vine aquí, fue por que te elegí a ti.

—No, si viniste aquí, fue por no lastimarme.

¡Ah! Leah, tan intuitiva como siempre. Titubeé y no supe que responder… de nuevo…

_Genial_

Me había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Aun así no pensaba reconocerlo.

—No es ci…

No pude terminar la frase, porque Leah se me echó encima y me besó. Yo decidí dejarme llevar por ella. Su beso fue tan angustioso, tan apasionado, tan cálido y tan decidido que llegué a pensar que se volvería a entregar a mí en ese preciso momento, y yo por su puesto que me disponía a aceptarla, pero de repente…. ella se detuvo.

—¿Sabes, Jake…? por lo que viniste detrás de mi, es por lo que me gustas. Siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para todos y al final te preocupas por ti. Pero ya es hora que veas por ti, aunque sea una sola vez.

—¿Pero qué será de ti Leah?

Ella me vio muy seria y rodó los ojos.

—¿Yo? Yo estaré bien, ¿qué no lo sabes? Soy una chica lobo —dijo sonriendo— además no es la primera vez que me pasa esto. ¿Qué no te lo dije ya? No es la primera vez que un hombre me cambia por su imprimación y tú jamás me mentiste, y solo por eso no te arranco el cuello…— terminó mientras volvía a sonreír.

Definitivamente Leah era mucho más fuerte que yo.

_Que vergüenza._

Se quitó de encima de mí, y se puso de pie. Yo también me levanté e incorpore a un lado de ella.

—Sabes que si no fuera por lo de la imprimación, no hubiera nada que me impidiera enamorarme de ti.

—El hubiera no existe Jacob, además, ¿quién sabe? digo... a lo mejor mi imprimación anda por ahí buscándome y yo no le pongo atención por estar aquí cuidándote la cola… —se carcajeó teatralmente… muy teatralmente a decir verdad.

—Muchas gracias Leah, te quiero.

Ella me miró con ojos pasivos y me acarició el pelo.

—Yo también… pero es hora de que aclares algunas cosas con la hibrida esa, en verdad espero que todo te salga bien.

En otras circunstancias no hubiera permitido que nadie llamara Hibrida a Nessie, pero, a Leah le dejaría que la llamara como ella quisiera. Leah me sonrío por última vez, se alejó de mí, sin pena alguna se desvistió —digo yo la había visto innumerables veces así— puso su ropa en su boca, entró en fase y se fue corriendo. Decidí dejarla ir, por su bien y por el mío, más que nada por el suyo…

En verdad estaba tan sorprendido y tan inspirado por la fortaleza de Leah, que por respeto a ella, decidí que no tendría miedo al enfrentarme a Nessie. Jamás olvidaría lo que Leah hizo por mí y sobre todo…

Jamás olvidaría su bella y adolorida última sonrisa.

_La despedida…fue su última sonrisa._

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Herí a Nahuel, preocupé a mi familia y ahora lastimé a Leah. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que Jacob ya había hecho su vida? Digo, yo no soy la única que tenía derecho de rehacerla.

Fue tan embarazoso ver a Leah semi-desnuda entrando en fase, huyendo del lugar.

¿Qué habrá pensado?

¿Qué habrá pensado Jacob al momento de verme?

Pues es obvio. Claro que no le importo. Él ahora hizo su vida con Leah y yo no tengo cabida en esa cuestión.

Y heme aquí: en Forks, tirada en la cama de un hotel, mientras que mi familia esta preocupada por mí y por mi futuro. Bueno, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por mi, porque mañana mismo me regreso a Salem con ellos, aunque primero tendría que hacer una parada en Portland a ver a Nahuel.

¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan humillada y no se porque!

Por lo menos me queda claro que eso de la imprimación es una tontería.

_Que yo era lo más grande para él en este mundo…_

_Basura._

Me froté la cara y me levanté de la cama; me dirigí al baño, abrí el agua caliente de la tina y dejé que ésta se llenara, mientras me iba desvistiendo contemplaba mi rostro. ¡Qué horror! ¡Parecía mapache! Sonreí un poco; tomé un algodón y un poco de crema desmaquillante y procedí a limpiarme la cara. La tina ya estaba casi lista, cerré la llave, me metí a esta y me sumergí hasta el fondo. Estaba cansada, me sentía deprimida, y no podía dejar de pensar en eso que paso aquel día… hace 2 años.

Hace 2 fatídicos años.


	4. Hace 2 años

* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo IV –** Hace 2 años…

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Como todas las noches después de la muerte de Billy Black, saltaba de la ventana, y corría hacia la casa de Jacob. Tenía muy poco de haber alcanzado mi "mayoría de edad" aunque mis padres me seguían viendo como si en verdad siguiera teniendo siete años, en el sentido literal de las palabras "siete años". En verdad era un fastidio. Querían controlar mi vestir, mi hablar, mi horario y ¡TODO!.

De verdad que era un infierno tener a un padre que te leyera el pensamiento. Pero con lo que mi padre no contaba, es que cada vez me era más fácil controlar mis pensamientos y le mostraba las imágenes que yo le quería mostrar. Y en ese tiempo más que nunca cuidaba que no me descubrieran, porque había nuevos sentimientos inundando mí pecho. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no solo eso, sino que cada vez que me abrazaba, sentía emociones totalmente desconocidas. ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión? En realidad no estaba segura, solo sabía una cosa… y esa era que esa noche se lo diría.

La verdadera pregunta era…

_¿Cómo se lo diría?_

Me apresuré a correr hasta La Push. A decir verdad era más rápida de lo que todos creían y como ya conocía muy bien el camino hasta la casa de Jacob, no tenía ningún inconveniente en llegar rápido.

Sin agotarme mucho, ya me encontraba enfrente de la casa de Jacob, la puerta estaba abierta.

Me estaba esperando.

—Te olí— me dijo mientras iba entrando a la casa, él se encontraba en el sillón de la sala.

—Ja-ja —musité teatralmente— ¡Me cachaste!— completé a modo de broma y rodando los ojos. Me acerqué a él y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Mi piel se estremeció al tocar la suya.

_Era mágico.  
_  
—Nessie, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Estas viniendo todas las noches. No es que me moleste verte, pero si Edward se entera… o peor aun… si tu madre se entera….— su cuerpo se estremeció, se levantó y se colocó a un lado de mí.

—Por favor, no les tengas miedo. Y no se darán cuenta, he sido muy cuidadosa.— le reconforté. Estaba segura de mi misma.

—Pues sí Nessie, pero lo estas haciendo diario y van a terminar dándose cuenta— musitó seriamente.

—Bueno. Tal vez tengas razón. Te prometo que mañana no vengo— me reí de mi cinismo mientras le restaba importancia con la mano.

—Tómate esto más en serio Nessie, no quiero que pase algo que haga que tus padres me alejen de ti.

_¿Por qué le importaba tanto que lo alejaran de mi?_

_¿En verdad él también quería estar a mi lado?_

_¿Me necesitaba tanto como yo a él?_

Mi corazón empezó a desbordarse. Traté de calmarme y poner mi mente en blanco.

—Ya estoy aquí, ya no me regañes, por favor— Lo miré con ojos de corderito a medio morir y soltó una de sus hermosas sonrisas, de esas que me robaban el aliento.

—Pues sí, ya estás aquí. ¡Ah! por cierto, tengo algo para ti— agregó con voz entusiasta.

—¿Qué es?— pregunté ansiosa por saber. Volvió a sonreír.

_Y lo hizo de nuevo… me volvió a robar el aliento.  
_  
—Déjame voy al cuarto por él, espérame aquí— dijo mientras me daba la espalda y subía las escaleras.

Yo sin pensármelo 2 veces subí detrás de él. Miré como sacaba una pequeña bolsita de piel de uno de sus cajones al lado de la cama. Volteó y me miró, pensé que a lo mejor se molestaría por no haberlo esperado en la sala.

—¡Hay mi niña! —rodó sus ojos— Que impaciente eres.

—Ya vez, así soy yo. Pero en lo que te equivocas es en lo de niña, porque ya no lo soy.

A decir verdad no me gustaba que me llamara niña. Porque yo ya me sentía como una mujer. Me sentía la mujer que había sido hecha para el peludo amigo que estaba delante de mí. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—Eso es cierto— dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa —Ya no eres una niña.

Sentí como la distancia se fue cortando entre nosotros, poco a poco se acercaba a mí y me miraba de arriba a abajo. Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando y mi corazón acelerando.

_¡Por Dios! ¡Este hombre me encanta!_

Cuando la distancia era lo suficientemente corta entre él y yo se detuvo. Abrió la bolsita de piel y saco un collar.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó.

Yo apenas podía respirar y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Tenerlo tan cercas me perturbaba demasiado.

—Cla..ro.

Entonces me rodeó con sus enormes brazos a través del cuello. Mi corazón traspasaba la velocidad del sonido, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Sus manos con delicadeza acomodaron aun lado mi pelo —que en ese momento sentía que estorbaba—, acercó su cabeza para poder ver como cerrar el collar. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mi cuello, tan pero tan cerca, que sentía todo su cálido aliento golpearme.

—Listo— se alejó sonriéndome.

_¡NOOO! ¿Por qué se alejaba? Yo lo quería cerca de mí._

—Dime ¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo mismo— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando volteé a ver el collar. Pegué un gritito y una lágrima se me salió. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era un lobo tallado en madera y en su lomo se distinguía una niña. Sin duda esos dos, éramos Jacob y yo.

—¡Oh, Jacob! ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me fascina!— dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

En realidad en ese momento era tan feliz, que se me desbordaban del cuerpo todos los sentimientos que sentía por el hombre que estaba parado frente a mí.

Él tenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que creo que ni el mismo podía con ella. Ese era el momento, tenía que decírselo o si no me iba a estallar la cabeza y me iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

_Es ahora o nunca._

—Jacob… yo… yo… te….quiero.

Las palabras casi no salían de mi boca, creo que hasta las tuve que forzar. Pero las había pronunciado correctamente.

—Yo también te quiero mi niña— y siguió sonriéndome así como siempre, robándome el aliento.

No me había entendido. La cabeza dura de mi lobuno amigo no había entendido mis palabras. Tenía que ser más directa de lo que ya había sido. Yo sabía que él me quería, pero… ¿De qué manera me quería?

—¿De veras?— pregunté.

—Claro.. ¿O es que lo dudas?— Preguntó tensando un poco los labios.

—No, no es eso. Solo que... me estaba preguntando… de que manera… bueno… pues… ¡ash!

Me estaba dando miedo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazara. Tenía miedo de destrozar tantos años de amistad. Y en mi mente empezaron a correr todos los recuerdos compartidos con mi lobuno amigo. Siempre juntos… inseparables. Cuando menos me di cuenta, había lágrimas cayendo hasta mi cuello.

_¡Rayos!  
_  
Por otro lado, empecé a pensar en un posible futuro a su lado. Juntos caminando por la playa, tomados de las manos y susurrándonos palabras de amor. Mientras lloraba y tenía esos hermosos pensamientos, Jacob se acercó con semblante preocupado y me tomó el rostro tratando de analizar mis lágrimas. Se quedó paralizado y no emitió ningún sonido, fue cuando yo me percaté de que estaba muy vulnerable y que le estaba mostrando todas las imágenes de mi mente.

_Demonios_

_¿Qué hice?_

—Lo siento tanto— dije mientras lo empujaba con delicadeza. —Creo que ya tengo que irme— y me volteé dispuesta a correr avergonzada de haber sido descubierta. Pero, sentí su enorme mano sujetando mi brazo.

—No te vayas, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Sus palabras parecían retumbar en su habitación, y su mano parecía más cálida de lo normal.

—Déjame, suéltame. No necesitas tener compasión de esta "niña", ¡Déjame! ¡Que me sueltes!— le gritaba mientras lloraba y forcejeaba contra su brazo.

—¡Escúchame!— dijo un poco subido de tono, pero sin llegar a ser un grito. —No tenia idea de que te sintieras de esa forma Nessie, y no se porque tienes la absurda idea de que te voy a rechazar ¿A poco no te has dado cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti?

A decir verdad yo no estaba escuchando razones, estaba encerrada en mi mundo, avergonzada y queriendo zafarme de su brazo. Entonces noté que Jacob me jaló hacia su cuerpo, ese cálido cuerpo que me hacia sentir emociones inexplicables, y así, quedando frente a frente a unos cuantos centímetros del uno del otro, me miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera penetrarlos.

—Creo que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, así que te demostrare lo que realmente siento por ti.

Sentí como poco a poco se iba acercando a mis labios.

_¿Era acaso una ilusión?_

No, realmente se estaba acercando a mis labios. Traté de cerrar los ojos, y simplemente dejarme llevar por su cuerpo. Su aliento estaba, justo en mis labios, solo rozándolos, sin siquiera llegar a tocarlos, y yo ya me estaba derritiendo, hasta que lo oí suspirar y sentí su labios posados sobre los míos. Mi corazón se desbocó a su primer movimiento. Al segundo lo empecé a seguir. El tercero y el cuarto fueron mutuos tanto en intensidad como en dulzura. Traté de no acalorarme tanto, temiendo mostrarle pensamientos "impuros".

_¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡Era Jacob Black quien me besaba!_ ¡Al carajo con cohibirme, me dejaría llevar hasta los límites!

Jacob cada vez empezaba a besarme con más ansiedad, y más pasión, mientras que yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo, y hasta cierto punto sentí que empujaba su rostro todavía más al mío; En eso Jacob bajo la intensidad y se separó unos cuantos centímetros de mi boca.

—¿Me expliqué?— preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa, todavía mas arrebatadora que de costumbre. Yo le sonreí y arqueé una ceja.

—Mmmm… creo que no me quedo muy claro, podríamos repetirlo por favor, para no quedarme con dudas— musité pícaramente y me atrevería a decir que hasta sensualmente.

—Pues… supongo que puedo esforzarme un poco más —agregó sin dejar de tenerme en sus brazos—. Pero lo que realmente quiero que entiendas Nessie, es que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. Que fui hecho para ti, y que te esperé y te seguiré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario.

Juro que sentí como se me derretían las piernas, aunque no había entendido muy bien sus palabras. Era hermoso su decir y sabía que venía de su corazón. Sentí las mariposas girar por mi estomago, y esta vez yo fui la que se acercó a sus labios, y así sin mas apreté su cara junto a la mía y volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez fue con mucha más furia y pasión. Me hervía la sangre, la piel, la lengua entrelazada con la suya. Sentía tanto calor, y era tanta la excitación, que empezaba a sentir que la ropa nos estorbaba.

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

Me dejé llevar y empecé a bajar mi boca por su cuello, él no me detuvo. Sabía que él lo quería tanto como yo. Mis manos temblorosas agarraron su camiseta en un intento de quitarla, y ahí fue cuando él reaccionó y me separó un poco.

—¿Estás segura de esto Nessie? No quiero que te sientas presionada solo porque yo sea más grande que tú o algo así. No estás forzada a nada.

_Él me estaba protegiendo._

_¿Acaso no era eso algo hermoso?  
_  
—¿No me deseas?— le pregunté angustiosamente y de nuevo… con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

—Como no tienes una idea — susurró antes de empezarme a besar y a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de mi blusa. Yo no hice ningún esfuerzo en evitarlo.

_Como iba a hacerlo, si era lo que más deseaba.  
_  
El calor invadió el cuarto. Jake empezó a besarme el cuello. Realmente quemaba cada beso que me daba. Con cuidado me recostó en la cama y siguió besándome. Yo me separé y le quité la camisa mientras besaba su pecho. El calor se hacía cada vez más y más. Jake se dirigió de los labios a mi cuello y después se detuvo en mis pechos, mirando mi sostén, un poco desconcertado. A mi me pareció tan tierno que decidí ayudarlo. Me levanté un poco, lo desabroché y lo dejé caer, dejando mis pechos expuestos delante de su mirada enardecida. No se atrevía a hacer nada más, y a mí me parecía el chico más lindo del mundo, así que tomé la iniciativa, tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi pecho.

_Me moría de pena, pero realmente lo deseaba._

Jake apretó un poco la mano y empezó a acarícialos. Mientras que yo me estremecía buscaba sus labios como desquiciada. Comenzamos a besarnos furiosamente.

—¡JACOB, QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HIJA!

_¡Oh por Dios! Eso no me podía estar pasando a mi._ _¿Porque me descubrió, precisamente hoy?_

Jake brincó y yo agarré la blusa y me la eché encima. Era lo peor que me podía pasar. Mi madre que acaba de entrar por la puerta, me miraba más que furiosa ¡histérica!

_Me va a matar_.

—¿Como pudiste Jacob? ¡Oh! Solo deja que Edward se entere.

—¿Mi papá?— pregunté temblorosa.

—Pues claro. Te hemos estado buscando como locos— respondió furiosa y después pasó su vista a Jake. —Puedo creer esto de ella, ¡Pero tú maldito perro! ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de ella?

Realmente estaba furiosa.

—Yo no me aproveché de ella. Ustedes no quieren entender que ella ya es una mujer y me eligió a mi. Fue su elección.

—¡Por favor no seas ridículo! ¿Qué te propones Jacob? ¿Cómo no pudiste conmigo te vas con ella? ¡No voy a dejar que sea tu premio de consolación!

En ese momento Jacob la vio con la cara de odio más grande que había visto en mi vida, y mi madre se tapó la boca con cara de arrepentimiento.

—No fue mi intención— dijo ella

—¿Cómo te atreves?— Le pregunto molesto, con fuego en sus ojos.

—Un momento. ¿A qué te referías con eso mama? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Mi madre no quitaba la mano de su boca

—A nada. Tu madre no se refería a nada— dijo Jake con cara de desesperación.

Pero en ese momento alcancé a ver en el brazo de mi madre, su brazalete. Antes no le había puesto mucha atención, pero en ese momento se me iluminó el cerebro. No era tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta. El corazón y un lobo tallado en madera… ¡Un lobo tallado en madera!

Tomé mi collar y se lo mostré a mi madre. Ella no lo comprendió así que me acerqué a grandes zancadas a ella; tomé con brusquedad su brazo y le mostré el lobo de su brazo. Entonces mi madre cambió el semblante. Se miraba como si fuera un bicho aplastado.

—Nessie, no es lo que piensas— dijo Jake, mientras trataba de tomarme el brazo.

—Suéltame. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Y tú, madre… ¡tú! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?— Mientras lloraba, reía nerviosamente. —Soy el premio de consolación…

—No, Nessie. Eso fue hace mucho. Antes de que tú nacieras —dijo Jake con voz áspera—Cuando tú naciste todo cambió. Mira, yo me imprimé de ti. Sé que debí explicarte eso antes pero mira… la imprimación es cuan...

—¡CALLATE!

No quería escuchar más explicaciones estúpidas. Todo estaba muy claro. Mi madre y Jacob habían tenido una aventura, él la amaba, y pues como mi padre se la ganó, se conformaba conmigo. Lo de la imprimación ya lo había escuchado. Conocía a todos los de la manada y sabía quienes estaban imprimados de quien; Y ese concepto no me gustaba. No poder elegir y no tener opción, me parecía una idea aterradora. A decir verdad estaba tan dolida que ya nada de lo que me digieran, podía curar mi corazón roto.

—Nessie deja que te expliquemos. Nunca paso nada entre nosotros— rogó mi madre.

—No me digas que nunca se besaron porque no se los voy a creer.

De verdad que sí quería creerles, pero al ver que escondía la cara y no lo negó, me cayó como balde de agua fría. Se habían besado, y hoy esos mismos labios me habían besado a mí.

_Que asco…  
_  
—Solo fueron besos Nessie, no paso nada más con tu madre.

—¿Solo besos? Los que me acabas de dar hoy no fueron… "solo besos" habían sido lo más maravilloso del mundo, hasta este momento…

—Para mi también mi niña— se acercó para acariciarme la mejilla —Eso no era lo que trataba de explicar— tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Suéltame— me alejé de él —¡No me toques! Y no quiero volver a verte nunca mas.

Me alejé de los dos, arranqué el collar del lobo y la niña y lo tiré al suelo, terminé de abrocharme la blusa y salí corriendo por la ventana. Mi madre salió detrás de mi, y alcancé a distinguir a Jacob saltando por la ventana entrando en fase y corriendo hacia el bosque aullando, como si le doliera algo.

Ese mismo día ordené que nos mudáramos. Solo estábamos en Forks porque yo se los había rogado, no me había querido alejar de Jacob Black.

En Salem, el abuelo tenía una muy buena proposición de trabajo en el hospital general. Así que a la mañana siguiente nos fuimos de Forks.

Esa había sido la ultima vez que había visto a Jacob Black. La comunicación con mi madre había cambiado mucho, supongo que con el tiempo la perdoné, pero nunca volvió a ser igual, y jamás, pero jamás la dejé volver a tocar el tema. El nombre de Jacob Black estaba vetado en la casa, y por supuesto que tía Rosalie estaba feliz de esa situación.

Justo un año después, mientras curaba mis heridas, Nahuel y Huilen vinieron a visitarnos para ver como había proseguido mi crecimiento, y a partir de ese acontecimiento, nació el amor entre Nahuel y yo.

_Mi querido Nahuel….  
_  
Volví a sumergir la cara a la tina, para ver si podía borrar todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía 2 años, pero las imágenes seguían en mi cabeza. Me torturaban una y otra vez.

_En verdad que me dolía._

Me levanté de la tina, me sequé el cuerpo con la toalla del hotel, me puse la pijama y me tiré a la cama. Creo que en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me quedé dormida. Estaba demasiado cansada por el viaje, por lo sucedido con Nahuel, con Jacob, y por los recuerdos….

_Esa noche… volví a soñar con Jake._


	5. El complot

**Hola a todos, casi no me gustó como me quedó este capitulo, pero espero y a ustedes sí les guste. Gracias por su tiempo, y dejen reviews que son mi gasolina… y Glazius, Leah no es una zorra solo porque haya andado con 2 alphas, simplemente digamos que tiene buen gusto, o sea ¿quién no se enamoraría de Jacob?**

* * *

_* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo V - El complot**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Los rayos de sol me pegaban en la cara, abrí los ojos y me percaté de que había demasiada luz, cuando volteé al reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 4 de la tarde… me quedé petrificada.

—¿Las cuatro de la tarde? ¡Por Dios! ¡He dormido todo el día!

Me levanté de un brinco y corrí a cambiarme y a acomodar mi maleta, lo único que quería era irme a Salem, y lo más pronto que fuera posible.

Miré mi celular, no me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía descargado, lo conecté al cargador y lo prendí.

Vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi casa y un correo de voz, así que me dispuse a escucharlo.

—Nessie hazme el favor de llamarme, necesito que me hagas otro favor, ¿si? Te quiere tu tía Alice.

¿Qué tipo de favor podría necesitar de mi, tía Alice? Me desconcertó un poco, así que le marqué inmediatamente a su celular. Sonó dos veces.

—Bueno.

—Bueno, tía. Soy yo.

—¡Nessie!, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo salieron las cosas?

—Mmmm ¿no podemos dejar eso para luego?

—Parece que no te fue muy bien ¿verdad?... entonces ¿hay boda o no?

—¡Qué directa!

—Bueno es que necesito saber para poder seguir con los preparativos.

Lo medité por un momento, tomé aire y después lo saque lentamente.

—Sí, sí hay boda.

—Bueno entonces sí necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¡Ah sí! oí tu mensaje. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Pues necesito que vayas con Charlie para que te de unas fotos tuyas de cuando eras más pequeña, son para ponerlas en el video de la boda.

—¿Es eso necesario? —Pregunté molesta. A decir verdad no me molestaba el pasar a la casa de mi abuelo, de todas maneras aquí estaba y podría a provechar y saludarlo, pero eso del video de la boda…. _que espanto._

—Claro que es necesario, así todos podremos observar como creciste.

—Pero si ustedes lo vivieron conmigo,

—Pues sí, pero no es lo mismo. Además, recuerda que eres la única Cullen que pudo seguir creciendo y ya me habías dado tu palabra de no meterte con los preparativos.

—¡Pero es mi boda!

—Pero yo soy la organizadora.

—¡Hay! está bien.

A decir verdad no pensé en que fuera a ganarle a la tía Alice.

—Perfecto, entonces, ¿te esperamos mañana?

—¿Mañana?, no, yo creo que para media noche estoy en Salem.

—¡Ah no! Eso si que no señorita, no va a manejar de noche, de todas maneras ¿qué prisa tienes?

Pues de hecho sí la tenía… alejarme de este lugar lo más pronto posible era mi prisa.

—Pero es que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Puedes pasar el día con Charlie…

—No, ¿qué tal si esta ocupado?

—No, no lo estará.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sip, así que no tienes pretexto. Mañana te vienes con más calma.

—¡Ash! como tú digas tía.

Como odiaba discutir con la tía Alice porque siempre me ganaba.

—Nos vemos preciosa.

—Sí, tía. Bye.

Decidí hacerle caso a la tía Alice, después de todo ¿qué podría pasarme por quedarme un día mas? Terminé de arreglarme y salí a la casa del abuelo Charlie.

Mientras manejaba se me venían a la mente, los recuerdos de los últimos besos de Jacob… tan cálidos y después inmediatamente se dejaban caer imágenes de Leah y Jacob detrás de ella.

_Como dolía…_

Estacioné mi carro frente a la casa del abuelo Charlie, y me bajé.

_Toc, Toc_

Toqué una vez, e inmediatamente se abrió la puerta. El abuelo me recibía con una gran sonrisa, y me abrazó.

—¡Nessie hace cuanto que no te veía! ¡Qué bonita te ves!

—Gracias abuelo.

—Pásate, en un momento te traigo las fotos.

—¿Cómo supiste de eso?

—Alice me llamó y me dijo que vendrías— musitó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ya veo, pero no hay prisa… ahorita me las das.

—Pues es que al rato tengo que salir —musitó rascándose ligeramente la cabeza.

Entrecerré los ojos. Tía Alice me había dicho que el abuelo no tenia nada que hacer y que estaría aquí todo el día.

—Voy a ir a La Push por Sue, es que fue a pasar el día allá, con los chicos de la reserva…

—¡Oh! A La Push…

No me sorprendía, pues desde que Sue y el abuelo se juntaron, vivían aquí en esta casa, pero Sue iba muy a menudo a La Push a pasar tiempo con sus hijos, Seth y Leah.

_Leah…_

Y de nuevo su mirada en mi rostro pasó rápidamente, como un rayo… partiéndome en dos…

—Entonces no te molesto abuelo, dame las fotos y me iré a Salem hoy mismo.

—No eso ni de broma, quédate un rato, ¡Es mas! ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

—¿Es una broma abuelo?— a mi no me parecía nada graciosa.

—Ohh cierto… perdón.

—No abuelo, tú no tienes la culpa.

—Espera mientras te traigo las fotos, pero Nessie promete una cosa…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que te iras hasta mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Me preocupa que te vayas sola tan noche.

Rodeé los ojos, definitivamente esto era un complot. El abuelo subió por las fotos y fue solo cuestión de un par de minutos para que bajara y me las diera.

—Todavía es temprano comamos pizza y veamos una película, más al rato iré por Sue.

—¿Seguro que está bien?— a decir verdad tenía mucha hambre casi no había comido, mi sed estaba saciada, pero el hambre si me incomodaba.

—¡Claro que sí! solo déjame la llamo.

El abuelo la llamó para decirle que iría más tarde por ella, la verdad es que me fui a la cocina para no escuchar, no quería incomodarlo con mi presencia. Tomé un vaso con agua, volví a la sala para escuchar que el abuelo acaba de ordenar la pizza, y nos dispusimos a ver una película mientras esta llegaba.

Me sentía muy a gusto con el abuelo, me parecía muy gracioso ver mas arrugas en su cara cada vez que me sonreía. Además el abuelo, no me hizo preguntas de nada, eso me gustaba de él… jamás me molestaba. La pizza llegó y nos la comimos en silencio mientras seguíamos viendo la película.

No fue hasta cuando la película se acabó que el abuelo me dijo que ya era hora de que fuera a La push. Yo me levanté y le di un abrazo.

—Nessie…

—¿Sí?

—No quiero verme entrometido, pero, pero…

—¿Sí?— me asustaba ver al abuelo así.

—Todavía lo quieres ¿verdad?

Eso me agitó de inmediato... sabía a quien se refería.

—Me refiero a Jake… por eso estas aquí.

¡Maldita sea! Tía Alice lo hizo de nuevo, de eso no me cabía la más remota duda.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso— le dije con la mandíbula tiesa.

—No quería incomodarte, pero… ¿ya hablaste con él?

Suspiré profundamente, no tenía motivos para mentirle al abuelo.

—No.

—Y aun así viniste hasta aquí, y te vas sin hablar con él…

Podía distinguir cual era el punto del abuelo.

—Fue complicado. Él estaba, con Leah….

—Ohh… Leah.

El abuelo bajó la cabeza y pude ver que se le tensaron los labios al reflexionar en la escena.

—Me imagino que fue difícil— dijo levantando su rostro.

—Un poco, pero en verdad no importa…

—No, ¡Sí importa! —dijo alzando un poco la voz —ese muchacho no ha dejado de pensar en ti, y tú en él, y no me parece justo que tú andes por ahí con un tipo extraño y él con una mujer linda, cierto, pero que no ama, mientras podrían estar juntos…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Mi abuelo era tan sabio, pero mucho me temía que a veces, el amor no bastaba para poder llevar una relación, simplemente no.

—Abuelo ya me tengo que….

Me quedé petrificada ¡lo olía! Lo estaba oliendo, estaba aquí afuera, lo podía oler… era su esencia.

_Toc, toc_

Sonó la puerta, y mi abuelo felizmente fue a abrirla, como si supiera, que era Jacob el que estaba ahí.

¿Acaso lo sabía? ¿Realmente el abuelo había marcado con Sue o le había hablado a Jacob?

¡Esto es obra de tía Alice! ¡Esto es un complot!

—Hola muchacho, pásale…

Yo no sabía que hacer. Mi corazón estaba hecho un nudo, no podía pensar, no podía respirar y hasta por un momento, sentí que la vista me fallaba; pero ahí estaba, se puso delante de mí, y por un momento…

El mundo se detuvo.

—Supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, yo me voy a La push, pasaré la noche con Sue allá, mañana regreso— en eso le dedicó una mirada a Jacob —Ten cuidado Jake, te la estoy confiando, no hagan mucho cochinero, por favor…— y se fue así, sin más, esto sin duda había sido planeado.

_Me dejó sola, en su casa, frente a frente con Jacob Black…_

_Esto era más de lo que podía soportar._

—Yo… me tengo que ir…— me di la vuelta y sentí como su gran y cálida mano me tomó del brazo.

Esa escena me era familiar.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado… tenemos que hablar…— dijo con serenidad en el rostro, pero yo oía que su corazón palpitaba igual de fuerte que el mío.

No, creo que el mío palpitaba más fuerte todavía.

—Jacob, ¿ya qué caso tiene hablar ahora? Ya han pasado tantas cosas, tú tienes a Leah…— _¡__Ouch! Eso me dolió_ — y yo tengo a Nahuel— _¡Ouch! Eso me dolió más_.

Vi la tristeza en sus ojos, vi que a él también le habían dolido esas palabras.

—Leah…. se fue— y agachó la mirada.

¿Se fue? ¡Leah se fue por mi culpa! Qué horror, ahora si que me sentía culpable.

_Genial._

—Y tú…— dijo dándome la vuelta para quedar otra vez frente a frente. —Tú viniste aquí para hablar conmigo, así que no me digas que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, porque tú sabes que tenemos mucho que decirnos….

Jacob tenía razón, pero su brazo me quemaba, de hecho me ardía.

Cómo extrañaba ese calor. Me sentía tan confundida, no sabía que decirle, ni que hacer, solo sentía una cosa…

No quería separarme de él.

_¿Acaso eran coherentes mis sentimientos?_

Jacob no decía nada solo me penetraba con la mirada…

Me armé de valor, tomé su rostro y le dejé ver, lo confundida que me sentía, le mostré una cueva con dos salidas, y yo parada ahí, sin poder decidir.

¿Por cuál de los dos agujeros saldría? ¿Eran diferentes? ¿Me llevarían a lugares distintos? ¿Cuál era mejor? Le mostré que me decidía por una salida y que realmente había sido una buena opción, pero yo me volteaba hacia atrás pensando en que tal vez la otra salida me hubiera dejado en un mejor camino; pero yo, yo me quedaba en el camino por el cual ya había escogido porque era bueno y no me atrevía a aventurarme por el otro… ¿qué tal si no era la mejor opción?

—¿Y qué tal si yo soy tu mejor opción?

Lo solté precipitadamente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Si no me pruebas…— y me acercó a él tomándome de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, quedando nuestros rostros solo a centímetros de distancia. Su aliento me golpeaba, fuertemente. —¿Cómo sabrás que no soy tu mejor opción? ¿Lo mejor para ti? ¡O como quieras llamarlo! ¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo lo sabrás?

Sus últimas palabras salieron como un rugido de su garganta, mientras me miraba enfurecido. Yo simplemente me desvanecía en sus brazos.

¿Por qué nunca me había sentido así con Nahuel?

_¿Acaso eso significa que todavía amo a Jacob?_

Cada vez me confundía más, pero Jacob tenía razón… si no lo probaba ¿Cómo lo sabría?

—Dame una semana.

—¿Eh?— una semana ¿Para qué?

—Vente conmigo una semana y si después de esta, todavía te quieres ir… — Tomó aire —a casarte con ese, lo entenderé, pero al menos déjame intentarlo, déjame recuperarte Nessie.

—¡Es una locura! ¿Qué dirán los demás?

No podía creer la proposición de Jacob.

—Nadie dirá nada, porque saben que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y que te amo más que a nada, ni a nadie en el mundo.

Dios, por un momento le iba a decir que sí, pero… no, eso está mal, si apenas me atrevo a mirarlo ¿cómo viviría una semana con el?

—Aun así es una locura— dije con la voz apenas audible.

—Tal vez, pero será nuestra locura de amor…—dijo hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros… —Solo así te darás cuenta de que me amas, porque yo sé que es así— y volvió a levantar su cabeza en lo alto mirándome fijamente.

Me miró con dulzura y se fue acercando poco a poco a mis labios, me iba a besar, podría haberlo apostado. ¿Qué debía hacer? no estaba preparada para eso, pero no podía negarme. Mi cuerpo se estaba acercando todavía más al suyo. Cuando estaba a solo un milímetro de mi boca, se volteó lentamente y simplemente me plantó un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios.

Yo creo que eso fue peor que si me hubiera besado.

—¿Y qué me dices Nessie? ¿Aceptas o no?

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Realmente Nessie estaba confundida, pero yo estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía, me ganaría su confianza de nuevo, no habría más secretos. Le acaricié el pelo y de repente su mirada cambio.

¿Había tomado la decisión?

—¿Ya decidiste?— le pregunté con angustia en mi voz, no pude evitarlo.

—Sí, ya decidí.

—¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?

—Mi respuesta es…


	6. Jugando a Confesarnos

**Espero que les guste, yo cuando estaba imaginándome lo que estaba escribiendo al final de este capitulo estaba casi llorando, espero y a ustedes también les provoque un sentimiento similar… los quiero. Gracias por sus reviews, mis vitaminas de todos los días ^^**

* * *

_* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo VI -** **Jugando a Confesarnos**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

—Mi… mi respuesta es….

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no me daba la respuesta? ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Ella suspiró…. hondo y profundo.

—… está bien, me iré esta semana contigo…

¡Aceptó! ¡Nessie aceptó!

La felicidad invadía mi cuerpo y no lo podía evitar, en verdad no sé que tanto sea por la imprimación, pero cada vez siento que amo más a la mujer que tengo parada frente a mi.

Nessie tenía la cabeza baja, yo traté de no incomodarla más, pero no pude evitar rodearla completamente con mis brazos, y apretujarla más a mi cuerpo, aun así no era suficiente…

—No te arrepentirás…— dije casi en un susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo.

Sentí como se estremeció en mis brazos.

_Eso me encantaba._

—Eso está por verse…— contestó muy seriamente.

Yo la solté, pero solo un poco, aun la tenía tomada de la cintura, cerca de mi cuerpo.

—Pues bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Debía dejar que ella tomara la iniciativa. Vi que lo dudó un momento.

—Me gustaría ir de caza, no es mucha la sed que tengo, porque fui de caza con tía Rose y tío Emmett hace dos días, pero como estoy ahorita, me gustaría estar completamente satisfecha.

—Me parece perfecto— dije esbozando una gran sonrisa.

De repente se hizo el silencio y no sabía qué debía hacer… estaba tan cerca de mí, que su piel me quemaba y eso que se supone que mi piel es la caliente.

—Sí me sueltas, podremos marcharnos— dijo tímidamente. A decir verdad, no podía descifrar sus facciones o sus acciones.

—¡Ah! cierto... disculpa…— Sentí que la sangre se me había ido a las mejillas, no pude evitar sentir la pena.

—Descuida…— susurró ella. Me percaté que sus mejillas también estaban rojas.

_Divina._

—¿Vamos como siempre al bosque de Goat Rocks?

—Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Noté que se le escapó una sonrisa, la primera de la noche.

_Abrumadora._

—Pues que así sea, vamos por esos osos.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Al diablo con todos y con todo… voy a dejarme llevar esta semana. Esta fue mi decisión. Quiero ser igual de feliz como lo fui en mi niñez, quiero estar con él, quiero creerle, quiero estar con Jacob Black.

_Quiero ser feliz…_

El simple hecho de haber aceptado esta locura, solo podía significar una cosa:

_Todavía estaba enamorada de Jacob Black…_

La verdadera cuestión era: _¿Podría perdonarlo?_ _O mejor dicho ¿Podría volver a confiar en el?_

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, hasta que volteé a ver a mi peludo acompañante, corriendo detrás de un oso, con una sonrisa tras esos ensangrentados colmillos, hasta cierto punto, podría decir que se miraba tierno mientras se colgaba del cuello del oso y de tres fuertes sacudidas, este dejaba de luchar. Jacob empezó a destajarlo comiendo fervientemente los trozos de este. Yo lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso.

_Maravillada._

No fue hasta que terminó, que se percató que yo ya no estaba cazando, y que me encontraba sentada en la roca, simplemente observándolo. Se me acercó y con su gran hocico suavemente me mordió una mano.

—¡Qué te propones perro tonto!— no estaba molesta, de hecho hasta me había causado gracia. Inmediatamente me soltó y me pegó una lambida en la mano con su gran lengua.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! ¡No Jake!

Noté que este estaba sonriendo, lo pude distinguir… lo conocía muy bien. Me miró con ojos retadores.

Me estaba retando como cuando era más niña.

—¿Ah si? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pues bien veamos quien puede más.

Me levanté de la roca y corrí de prisa por el bosque buscando una presa, mientras distinguía que Jacob corría a un lado de mí, notamos que había a lo lejos, un par de osos. Nos volteamos a ver con cara de complicidad y corrimos hacia ellos.

Fue tan divertido, al mismo tiempo nos cargamos en contra de ellos, Jake tomó al más grande y yo al que le seguía, el, de 4 hábiles movimientos había provocado que este dejara de luchar mientras que yo con 6 movimientos, había logrado inmovilizar al mío.

Él me miró con una cara llena de satisfacción.

—Está vez me ganaste, pero no será así todo el tiempo.

Y de nuevo distinguí esa sonrisa ensangrentada. De verdad ¿habría alguna otra vez para él y para mí?

Sacié rápidamente mi apetito, ya que no tenia mucha sed, a decir verdad era solo un pretexto; me moría de ganas de cazar a su lado, era de las cosas más divertidas que hacíamos juntos.

—Estoy satisfecha.

Rápidamente fue y se escondió atrás del árbol donde había dejado su ropa, y salió después con los pantalones solo puestos, y mostrándome su hermoso pecho desnudo y sucio.

_Se me hizo agua la boca._

_Que vergüenza._

Traté de desviar la mirada a su rostro.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer esta noche? Ya es tarde y me imagino que has de estar cansada.

—Ammm sí, será mejor que volvamos.

Claro que no tenía sueño, si me había levantado súper tarde, pero mis pensamientos se estaban tornando algo impuros, y no quería arriesgarme a decir o a hacer alguna estupidez.

Él se fue otra vez detrás del árbol, volvió a entrar en fase y salió con su ropa en el hocico, se acercó a mí y me guiñó el ojo derecho.

—¡Ah no! Jacob Black, ya no soy una niña.

Esa seña era parte de un lenguaje que habíamos inventado cuando era mas pequeña, era nuestro lenguaje y significaba que me montara a su lomo, y yo por supuesto que me rehusaba a hacerle caso.

Me gruñó sutilmente y me volvió a guiñar el ojo derecho, rodeé los ojos y me monté arriba de él.

—No correrás con tanta suerte el resto de la semana ¿eh?

Soltó un aullido y se puso en marcha. Yo me agarré fuertemente de su pelo y me recargué totalmente en su lomo, oliendo su pelaje y dejando que este me acariciara el rostro por la culpa del viento.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Mientras corría llevando a Nessie de mi lomo, me sentía totalmente pleno, totalmente lleno, no cabía tanta felicidad en mi pecho, e inclusive pensé que esto era un sueño.

Tenía que serlo porque desde hacía más de 2 años que no me sentía así de bien.

—_Jake ¿Jake? ¿Dónde estas?_

Escuché la voz de Seth en mi cabeza.

—_Vengo saliendo del bosque de Goat Rocks._

—_¡__Oh!, pero Jake tú no vas a ese lugar desde que… ¡Ohh! Ya entiendo estás con ella…_

—_Sí._

A decir verdad me encontraba muy apenado con Seth por lo que había pasado con Leah, me imaginaba que a estas alturas ya las 2 manadas habían de saber lo sucedido.

—_Si, ya lo sabemos todos y no te sientas apenado Jake, eso era algo de ustedes._

—_Rayos odio eso del inconsciente colectivo._

—_Sí, a todos nos pasa, pero Jake… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros como manada?_

—_Leah no ha renunciado a la manada, pero ella es libre de hacerlo si quiere, y con respecto a ti, pues, puedes hacer lo que gustes, al igual que Embry y Quil, no los obligare a seguir a mi lado, porque tú sabes que Nessie es mi imprimación, más que eso, es mi vida, y no la dejare escapar de mi lado._

—_Nosotros jamás te pediríamos que te alejaras de ella, sabemos lo que es la imprimación, solo que para Leah quizás sea un poco más difícil._

—¿_Cómo está ella?_

—_La verdad es que no estoy seguro, después de hablar conmigo, me dijo que se iba un tiempo, y que no la buscáramos._

—_Entiendo…_

—_¡__Ah! déjala ella es muy fuerte, y sabía que esto pasaría, ya volverá…._

—_Y Jake…_

—_¿Sí?_

—_Suerte… es lo único que puedo decirte._

—_Gracias._

Y de repente dejé de oír la voz de Seth en mi cabeza, lo más probable es que hubiera salido de fase. Nessie no decía nada solo estaba recargada en mi lomo, y yo me sentía tan a gusto con ella, que ni me percaté que la había llevado a mi casa.

Estábamos en La Push.

Ella se bajó de mi lomo y se me quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, decidí ir a acercarme a un árbol, salir de fase, ponerme los pantalones y acercarme a ella. Noté que como la vez pasada, Nessie miraba mi pecho, se ponía tensa he inclusive se sonrojaba, ¿Acaso era mi imaginación?

—Lo siento sin pensarlo te traje hasta mi casa, si quieres pasar la semana en otro lado por mi esta bien.

—No, aquí está bien, pero, es que dejé mi carro en casa del abuelo y mi ropa esta en el hotel.

—Pues vamos por ellos mañana temprano.

—No, yo creo que debemos de traer mis cosas de una vez… ya sabes, mi pijama y esas cosas…

—¡Oh sí! Tus pijamas.

Y de repente se me vino a la mente la imagen de Nessie, bajo mi techo, quitándose su ropa, y estando prácticamente desnuda, mientras se ponía sus pijamas….

_Pervertido_

_Sin duda, no dejaba de ser hombre…_

Pero quién podía culparme si he deseado a esa mujer por muchos años, y la amo más que ha nada, ni a nadie en el mundo. La deseo, sí, pero obviamente no iba a hacer nada que hiciera que ella se fuera corriendo. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Así como ella…. y como su hermoso cuerpo.

Ahí voy de nuevo…

Dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, recobré la cordura y me acerqué a ella/

—Te acompaño, vamos en mi auto.

—Mejor vamos corriendo y volvemos en mi auto…

Eso… ¿eso significa que Nessie no se quiere separar ni un minuto de mí? Porque si hubiéramos ido en mi carro, hubiéramos tenido que regresar en autos separados. Traté de tomar aire

¿Eso significa que eres un idiota? Tranquilo Jake, ella solo quiere ser práctica.

Dios soy tan patético. Me muero por esta niña, porque eso es lo que siempre será para mi…

Mi niña….

—Pues en marcha Nessie, a ver quien llega primero.

—Los dos sabemos la respuesta a eso…— levantó su ceja —pues yo…alcánzame.

Y esta ya se me había adelantado. Iba corriendo por delante de mí.

—Eso fue trampa…

—¿Tú crees? ¿qué no sabes que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?

Por un momento casi me freno, pero mejor decidí apresurar mi paso ya que como humano no podía correr tan rápido como Nessie, pero tenia que intentarlo…

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… ¿acaso me estaba insinuando algo? Quizás me estaba dando permiso, para hacer todo a mi alcance para conquistarla de nuevo.

¿Acaso estoy pensado idioteces de nuevo? Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Ya estoy de nuevo fantaseando.

_Tranquilo Jake… es solo una frase… ¿o no?_

Nessie seguía a la cabeza, y yo me estaba rezagando.

Odiaba tener que correr así, sin entrar en fase, pero quería seguir como humano para poder platicar con Nessie.

—Oye, Nessie.

—¿Sí, Jacob?— preguntó sin dejar de correr.

—Espero no incomodar, pero… ¿cómo quedaron las cosas entre tu mama y tú?

Por un momento sentí que Nessie se iba a detener, pero no, siguió corriendo como si no hubiera preguntado nada.

Como soy tonto

A lo mejor malinterpreta las cosas…

….

…

…

…

Silencio total. Como soy estúpido.

—Pues no están tan mal, supongo que con el tiempo le perdoné que me ocultara algo tan importante para mí. Al principio sí fue muy difícil; no la podía ni ver, pero al paso del tiempo, las cosas se calmaron…

Traté de meditar sus palabras, eso significaba que la relación ya no era la misma entre ellas, que ya no eran las mejores amigas como solían serlo.

—Que tristeza que las cosas sucedieran así…

—Sí ¿verdad?

Mientras corría me obsequió una mirada tan profunda, que pensé que quería robarse algo de ella. Decidí no continuar con el tema.

—Y tú, dime… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste estando con Leah?

—Ahh… pues…

No pensaba que ella me preguntaría algo así, supongo que era su revancha.

—Pues cuando tú… pues, cuando te fuiste, yo… bueno digamos que no me sentía muy bien, y Leah fue la que más me apoyó de todos, ya sabes, es la que tenía experiencia en ser abandonada por el ser querido y esas cosas.

—¿Abandonado? —preguntó ofendida pero luego puso un rostro estoico— Mmmm interesante… prosigue.

¡Ouch! Creo que no le gustó eso. Utilicé mal las palabras. ¡Al demonio ya que! A fin de cuentas eso fue lo que paso… Ella me abandonó, a mí y a mi corazón hecho añicos.

—Pues así fue como nos acercamos más y pues juntos en la misma manada y eso… pues ya sabes de repente se dieron las cosas.

—Insisto, muy interesante.

Se notó descaradamente el sarcasmo en su última frase. Su semblante se miraba tenso, acaso estaba… ¿celosa?

¡Parecía celosa! La conocía muy bien, a menos que hubiese cambiado en esos 2 años. Podría haber jurado que mi niña estaba celosa.

—Bueno ya que estamos jugando a confesarnos, te toca… como fue que tú y el chupasangre ese, se comprometieron ¿eh?

Nessie bajó la velocidad, y yo aproveché para rebasarla.

—Eso fue trampa, lo hiciste adrede para que me despistara.

—Nessie ¿qué no sabes que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? —solté una amplia carcajada— además tu también me preguntaste, supongo que yo también tengo derecho a saber…. ¿o no?

Miré que se relajó y trató de alcanzarme.

—Pues fue algo parecido a lo tuyo. Cuando me fui por "tú engaño", estuve muy dolida y casi no salía de mi cuarto por miedo de toparme a solas con mi madre, así que digamos que estuve de ermitaña por casi un año, hasta que él pareció.

Así que ella se sentía engañada por mí. Me dolió un poco en el tono en el que lo dijo, pero supongo que es mi culpa. Empecé a recordar como habían sucedido las cosas hace dos años, y después pensando que cuando tuve la oportunidad de habérselo dicho, no se lo dije, y se termino enterando de la peor forma; Pensando que era el premio de consolación.

—Huilen y Nahuel nos visitaron casi un año después de que nos habíamos mudado a Salem, fueron por cortesía, a ver como había seguido mi crecimiento; y pues Nahuel es muy guapo, y pues él dice que cuando me vio se enamoró de mi y que nunca había visto ser mas bello que yo… ¿puedes creerlo?

—Sí, así lo creo, dudo que en su vida podrá ver criatura más hermosa que tú.

Sé que ella trataba de ponerme celoso y lo logró… se me habían revuelto las tripas, pero con mi ultima frase la dejé muda, y rápidamente escuché que su corazón que si de por si latía a prisa con la carrera, latía mucho más fuerte y sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente. Definitivamente la creatura más hermosa del mundo.

—Pues… empezó a visitarme seguido y sacarme de mi encierro. Se ganó mi confianza y le platiqué lo sucedido, y pues digamos que poco a poco se dieron las cosas, hasta que empezamos a salir juntos… y meses después vino su proposición, la cual acepte sin dudar.

Revolverme las tripas era poco, en ese momento quería ir a buscar a ese bastardo y hacerlo añicos con mi dientes y desgarrarlo con mi patas. ¿Cómo se atrevió a aprovecharse de su situación para acercarse a ella?

¡Hijo de Puta!

—Pero ahora lo dudas, porque si no, no estarías aquí, conmigo.

—Ah…eso…

No dijo nada y se puso más roja. Di en el blanco, Nessie me amaba, sabía que era así. Ahora no me cabía la más remota duda. Esto era más fuerte que ella y yo, así que con mayor razón lucharía por su amor.

Siguió corriendo intentado alcanzarme… ya casi lo lograba.

—Atrápame si puedes— dije para tratar de liberar la tensión del momento.

—¿Ah si?— y esta corrió y me alcanzó, de la fuerza y velocidad que veníamos, tropezamos y caímos rondándonos por el bosque. Traté de cuidarla lo más posible para que no se golpeara, pero la verdad es que rodamos juntos como 10 metros y nuestras ropas terminaron en muy mal estado, más bien las suyas, porque las mías, solo consistían en mi viejo pantalón. Nessie se estaba muriendo de la risa, para mi tranquilidad significaba que estaba bien, así que yo también empecé a reír a carcajadas.

Definitivamente hacía mucho que no era tan feliz. De repente dejó de reírse y miré sus mejillas súbitamente muy rojas, demasiado diría yo.

—¿Jake?

—¿Sí, Nessie?

—Podrías bajarte de arriba de mi, tú prácticamente semi-desnudo, yo semi-desnuda y contigo arriba de mi… no es muy buena combinación.

No me había dado cuenta de la situación, estaba arriba de Nessie, casi no había rastro de blusa sobre su cuerpo, su pantalón dejaba completamente al descubierto una de sus piernas, y yo con los restos de mi pantalón y nada mas, definitivamente una situación comprometedora.

—¿Y si no me quiero bajar qué?

—Jake ya deja de jugar, bájate…

—¿Y si no estoy jugando, y no me quiero quitar?

—Pues te golpeare y te quitare.

—Pues hazlo.

Nessie se me quedó viendo con una mirada amenazadora y yo a ella. No me quería quitar y sé que ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera, estaba seguro de ello.

—Jake, por favor vas a provocar que…

No prosiguió… se quedó callada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me beses Nessie? ¿Eso voy a provocar? Pues bien, te seguiré provocando…

—Eres un idiota.

—Tal vez, pero soy un idiota que te ama más que nada y nadie en este mundo… ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Nessie ¿eh?

Tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho —que sentía que ardía más que nunca—, para que pudiera escuchar mi desbocado corazón.

—Ya que estamos jugando a confesarnos, ¿Qué vas a hacer con este amor Nessie?

—¡Ya basta Jacob! ¡Me duele!

—A mi también Nessie, me duele. Me duele que no confiaras en mi. Me duele que te fueras. Me duele que te comprometieras con otro. ¡ME DUELE QUE ME AMES Y NO TE ATREVAS A RECONOCERLO!

Sus lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos y se empezó acercar a mi rostro, yo también me acerqué al suyo y con mis labios limpié cada una de sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba su pierna descubierta con una mano. Ella soltó un gemido y yo simplemente no puede contenerme más, salió un rugido de mi pecho y súbitamente…. nuestros labios estaban juntos…

Otra vez.


	7. Día de la boda

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, sé que no soy muy buena redactando, pero lo hago por amor al arte y pues si a alguien le gusta más que bien^^ Recuerden que sus reviews son mis vitaminas de cada día. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

_* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo VII – Día de la boda**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Veníamos en silencio en mi carro, dirigiéndonos hacia La Push. Yo no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, ni tampoco él a mí. Simplemente veníamos en silencio, yo manejando con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba la mano izquierda de Jacob. Nuestras manos entrelazadas… sin decir ninguna palabra…. no hacían falta.

Me parece que cualquier palabra que hubiéramos dicho hubiera arruinado el momento. Sentí el calor de su mano, la misma mano que había sentido hace una hora recorriendo mi cuerpo; Tan cálida, tan pasional, por un momento sentí que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Y pensar que hace solo una hora… nosotros… casi…

Casi.

Inhalé profundamente, me sentía apenada con él.

¿Qué pensaría de mí?

¿Qué no lo amo lo suficiente?

Las imágenes recorriendo mi cabeza, como una película en cámara lenta.

Me dolía tanto el pecho por sus palabras. Su enfado me dolía, su provocación me dolía, las ganas de besarlo me dolían; lloraba sin parar y él limpiaba mis lagrimas mientras acariciaba mi pierna desnuda con su cálida mano.

Sentí la excitación crecer aun más dentro de mi pecho y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Jake no resistió más; soltó un hermoso gruñido de su garganta y en ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron… otra vez.

Para qué describir lo que sentí, si creo que es más que obvió; simplemente fue el momento más mágico de toda mi vida… yo creo que ni la primera vez que nos besamos sentí lo que hace una hora.

_Mágico era poco, simplemente Glorioso._

Sus besos tan cálidos y tan pasionales, volvieron a provocar en mí, todas las emociones que solo una vez había sentido… hacía 2 años, y al recordarlos no pude evitar apartarlo de mi lado y pedirle que me disculpara. Él no se molestó conmigo, hasta se comportó comprensible. Traté de justificarme con la verdad: desde ese día nunca había hecho nada parecido, no podía, aunque lo había intentado con Nahuel, jamás pude. Su recuerdo había estado demasiado latente, los besos de Jake se habían quedado impregnados en mi cuerpo todo este tiempo. ¿Y cómo no lo estarían si ese hombre besaba tan jodidamente bien?

Más sin embargo, ahora veníamos tranquilamente, de vuelta a La Push, con mis cosas, mi auto, y teniéndonos el uno al otro, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Jacob es el amor de mi vida. Es tan lindo, gracioso y guapísimo que aun no se porque mi cuerpo lo repelió de esa forma.

¿Acaso hay algo mal conmigo? ¿Algún día volveríamos a recobrar la confianza? Sentí que él apretó aun más su mano a la mía y suspiró. ¿Qué estaría pensando él? ¿Estaría decepcionado de mí? Yo lo estaría si fuera él. Me imagino que Jake ya esta acostumbrado a que se le entreguen… lo pensaba porque él tenía a Leah.

Bufé y se me revolvió la tripa al pensar en eso. Leah siempre me había caído bien, pero ahora cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, era como si me hiciera una cortada y le echara sal y limón. ¡Ardía! Y ardía en muchos sentidos, uno de los predominantes después de la culpa eran los Celos. ¡LOS MALDITOS CELOS!

—¡Auch!—exclamó Jake, sin querer había apretado mucho su mano, quizás… de más.

—¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento —musité en el tono más sarcástico y traté de forzar una sonrisa. Él me miró y se soltó a carcajadas.

—¿De que te ríes? ¿Te parezco graciosa?

—Es que la cara que pusiste no tiene precio Nessie— volvió a soltar una risotada.

—¡Huy! ¡Tu payasita personal! ¡Qué divertido!

Aceleré aun más el coche, ya estábamos en La Push y a decir verdad ya era tarde.

—¿Por qué casi me descuartizas la mano?

—Porque sí, te lo mereces después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar esta noche.

—¿Yo? —preguntó levantando una de sus cejas—. Y lo que tú has provocado en mi qué ¿eh? ¿Eso no cuenta?

Sentí como me volvía a sonreír. Frené mi auto frente de su casa.

—¿No te importaría, si escondo mi auto en tu cochera?… me da un poco de pena.

Sentí que la sangre había vuelto a subir a mis mejillas. La escena que pasaba por mi cabeza… yo y Jake solos en su casa una semana y que todos dándose cuenta.

Me sonrojé ligeramente. ¡Qué pena!

Hice un mohín para mi misma y asentí segura. Me valía todo un pepino. Ansiaba estar a su lado, ansiaba tener conmigo al hombre más hermoso, guapo y varonil que jamás había conocido. Amaba tener al mismísimo infierno en el cielo… ¿A poco no?

Pero aun así quería esconder mi auto.

¡Qué tipa tan más rara soy! Me preocupa que pensaran los demás y al mismo tiempo me daba lo mismo…

—Claro, lo que quieras y mejor para mí, así le pongo candado y evito que salgas huyendo en medio de la semana.

—Qué gracioso, Jake.

Aunque a decir verdad, si me había ocasionado gracia, ya que yo misma había considerado la posibilidad de huir si las cosas salían mal. Sin duda Jake me conocía mejor que nadie y me había cachado. Simplemente me sonreí. Jake se bajó del auto y abrió su cochera. Yo procedí a dejar mi carro dentro de esta y me bajé del mustang con la maleta. Me acerqué a Jake y le dejé las llaves.

—Tome joven, espero que no le pase nada a mi auto… —sonreí— y son la prueba para que veas que no pienso huir.

Por lo menos ya no lo pensaba.

La sonrisa de Jake acaparaba toda mi visión y ahí estaba como babosa, literalmente babeando por su hermoso rostro varonil. ¿_Ya mencione lo varonil que se ve? ¡Ese hombre me encanta!_

—Vamos a dentro.

—Sí.

Rápidamente me quitó la maleta de la mano y me abrió la puerta, caminé lentamente y hasta cerré los ojos para que fuera más fácil pasar ese lumbral, lleno de memorias.

Memorias de una hibrida y su lobuno mejor amigo.

La ráfaga de aire que me pegó en la espalda cuando cerró la puerta, hizo que abriera los ojos y su olor se me metiera hasta por el último de los poros.

_Delicioso_

—Vamos a arriba— dijo interrumpiendo mi transe.

—Ah sí…— musité temerosamente. ¿Qué demonios tenía planeado Jacob para esta noche? ¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Dormiríamos juntos? Se me estaba haciendo costumbre de ponerme coloradita, pero es que así fue, y no ayudaba nada voltear a ver a Jacob y volver a notar su hermoso pecho, tan marcado y tan perfecto. Él caminó escaleras arriba y yo simplemente lo seguí en silencio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Tú te quedaras en mi cuarto y yo me quedare en la que era la recamara de mi padre.

—No me parece buena idea, preferiría quedarme en la sala.

Mi cara se contrajo un poco y mostré antipatía por la habitación. El cuarto de Jake… la última vez que lo había visto había sido allí, y aún peor, en esa cama él debía de haberse revolcado con Leah.

Se me revolvió el estomago.

Creo que tendría que ir a la farmacia por un pepto bismol o algo por el estilo, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre que se me revolviera el estomago.

No sé que fue lo que Jake vio en mi cara, pero se apresuró rápidamente a tomarme el rostro con sus dos grandes y cálidas manos dejando caer la maleta al suelo.

—Nessie, esta habitación solo puede ser para ti, nadie a tocado esta habitación desde aquella noche hace dos años que te fuiste, después de ese día, mi mundo cambió— su mirada se volvió apagada y fría —simplemente saqué toda mi ropa y me quedé en el cuarto de papá.

Yo quise consolarlo, pero mi corazón se encontraba igual de abatido que el suyo. Solo pude alzar su rostro con mis dos manos y ahora nos encontrábamos los dos tomándonos los rostros el uno al otro… mirándonos fijamente.

—Jake, lo siento…

Y lágrimas se volvieron a dibujar en mi rostro. De seguro era el mapache oficial de Forks ya que toda esa tarde había llorado…

_¡Qué patética soy!_

—Yo también lo siento Nessie— vi salir un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos oscuros como la noche y suspiró—. Nessie no pienso presionarte, me disculpo por lo que sucedió hace rato en el bosque, es que perdí el control con tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío… y…. ok tranquilo —murmuró como para si mismo— y también me disculpo de nuevo por lo que sucedió hace dos años, es que yo sé que…

Tapé su boca con uno de mis dedos.

—En verdad ya no me importa. Me gustaría dejar eso atrás. Solo quiero disfrutar esta semana a tu lado, aclarar mis sentimientos y también… me gustaría recobrar tú confianza y que tú recobres la mía.

Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió.

—Si eso es lo que mi princesa quiere, será lo que la princesa tendrá.

Me soltó el rostro e hizo una pequeña reverencia. De verdad que Jake me hacia reír tanto. Solté un pequeño suspiro seguido de una sonrisa. Jake tomó mi maleta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entró, dejó la maleta en la que alguna vez había sido su cama y me volvió a ver.

—¿Ves cómo todo sigue igual?

Y era verdad, hasta la cama se encontraba destendida, quizás de la última vez que habíamos estado acostados ahí.

—Buenas noches princesa… estaré en el cuarto contiguo por si me necesitas, el baño es el de la puerta de enfrente por si quisieras darte un baño…

Por un momento me dio la impresión que le había costado trabajo decir esas últimas palabras. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al cuarto de al lado. Yo miraba todo alrededor del cuarto de Jake; la misma cama, el pequeño escritorio de madera aun lado de la ventana, el closet con una de sus puertas abiertas, la pequeña mesita de madera que se encontraba al lado de la cama, la misma de donde….

Mi corazón latió con fuerza…

Me acerqué casi corriendo a la mesita y la abrí de un tirón rápido. Casi ahogué un grito, cuando la vi, la misma bolsita de piel estaba de nuevo ahí… la abrí y la vacíe sobre la pálida palma de mi mano. Un collar con un lobo y una niñita, tallado en madera salió de la aclamada bolsita. ¡Ahí estaba! Y no solo eso, si no que lo había arreglado porque yo recordaba haber hecho añicos la cadena cuando la había arrancado de mi cuello. Mis lágrimas brotaron una vez más y me lo puse a toda prisa. En verdad era hermoso, y me juré a mi misma que jamás me lo volvería a quitar.

Ahora sí que me encontraba cansada, no tuve tiempo para nada más, ya ni sabia que hora sería, cerré la puerta no sin antes echar un ojo al cuarto donde estaba Jake. Su puerta estaba cerrada. Di la vuelta, saqué mi pijama, me desvestí y cambié, y me dejé caer en la cama. Olía a él, aun no podía creerme que después de tanto tiempo olía a él… y así sin más me quedé dormida.

* * *

Hoy es el día de mi boda, después de esa semana con Jake me había dado cuenta de que jamás podríamos estar juntos y que nuestro amor era totalmente imposible. Por más que me lloró y por más que yo lloré, no estaba bien. No era lo correcto. A decir verdad, dejar a Jacob en La Push destrozado y llorando, es la peor imagen que tendré arrastrando por el resto de mi vida, pero él me lo había prometido, una semana y si no me convencía me dejaría ir para casarme con Nahuel. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, jamás pude recuperar la confianza. Sí me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba a él más que a nadie en el mundo, pero por lo mismo tenía que dejarlo ir… ¿Qué caso tenía seguir con alguien en quien no confías? A veces el amor no es suficiente. ¡Y que no me pregunte nadie como fue que tomé esta decisión que ni yo misma la entiendo! Volteé a ver mi pecho, acaricié el collar del lobo y la niña y traté de esconderlo por debajo de mi vestido de novia mientras me daba la vuelta para que tía Rose se tirara a llorar -en sentido figurado ya que en realidad no podía llorar- y me abrazara.

—Te ves divina.

Sus sollozos me causaron ternura. Por lo menos alguien era feliz.

—Muy linda, pero hay algo en tu semblante que no me gusta Nessie— dijo la Tía Alice… tan perceptible como siempre.

—No hay nada que el maquillaje no arregle ¿Verdad, tía Rose? —pregunté sonriéndole a tía Rosalie, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Por su puesto— musitó como si fuese lo más obvio y en seguida se dispuso a terminar de maquillarme.

—Me voy a ir adelantando, nos vemos en la iglesia, estoy segura que esta será una boda… muy interesante— dijo la tía Alice, sonriendo de una manera bastante peculiar.

_¿A qué se refería con eso? _

Se dio la vuelta y como una pequeña duendecilla, salió a prisa de la habitación sin darme oportunidad de abordarla. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ella? ¿Un boicot? Me aterraban las ideas locas de la tía Alice secuestrándome, o peor aun secuestrando a Nahuel…

Por un momento sonreí. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? Ni siquiera la tía Alice caería tan bajo por cumplir uno de sus caprichos. Aunque este fuera… verme feliz.

—¿Me puedes dejar un momento a sola con ella Rosalie?

La voz de mi madre retumbaba por la habitación.

—Por su puesto, ya esta lista —se puso de pie—. Me voy a ir yendo con Emmett a la iglesia, no tarden mucho chicas —me dio un beso en la frente, y se fue para dejarme a solas con mi madre.

—Renesmee…

—¿Sí? —pregunté nerviosa.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nessie ya no eres una niña, sé que me entiendes. De hecho, creer que eras una niña fue lo que me hizo perderte.

—¡Oh, Mamá! —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las sequé rápidamente. No quería que estropearan mi maquillaje—. Olvídalo madre, ya no tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene porque gracias a eso que sucedió, estás ahora aquí, casándote con el hombre equivocado.

Sus palabras retumbaban en la habitación; de verdad que mi madre era magnifica, tanto en belleza como en sabiduría, tantos años al lado de mi padre habían tenido su efecto.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso madre.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde… bueno, no hasta que te cases… Nahuel es muy bueno y no se merece esto.

—Por lo mismo, no se merece que lo plante el día de su boda.

—Hija, yo respeto tu decisión. Si esto es lo que quieres hacer… pues yo te apoyo; solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y quería saber si me permitirías darte un abrazo antes de que dejes de ser mi niña.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, en verdad la había extrañado tanto todo ese tiempo separadas, corrí a sus brazos y me acuné en ellos como cuando tenía 4 años.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti Renesmee.

Ninguna de las 2 lloramos. Ella porque su condición de vampiresa no la dejaba y yo, porque no quería arruinar mi maquillaje.

—Espero que no te arrepientas Renesmee de la decisión que tomaste.

—Yo también mamá, yo también…

En la iglesia todo estaba adornado con hermosos lirios, 2 ramos al frente en el altar y otros más pequeños en cada una de las bancas. Una iglesia un tanto simple, claro estaba que yo la había escogido, irónicamente no me agradaba la idea de casarme por la iglesia. ¿Acaso nosotros teníamos permiso de estar ahí sin tener alma? ¿O sí la teníamos? Bueno eso era un pensamiento punto y aparte. La organizadora quería boda en iglesia… y boda en iglesia tendría. ¿Algún día le ganaría en algo a la tía Alice? Bufé.

Tendríamos un pequeño teatro el día de hoy y todo patrocinado por la tía Alice.

Genial ¿no?

Para esto… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah si! yo estaba al pie de la puerta de la dichosa iglesia, tomando el brazo de mi padre, mientras que tocaban la típica marcha nupcial. Estaba que se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

A lo lejos miraba en las bancas a toda mi familia e invitados y ahí aun lado del sacerdote, se encontraba Nahuel, quien por cierto se miraba guapísimo con ese traje de pingüinito.

Seguía la nupcia resonando por la iglesia, mientras que mi padre y yo nos íbamos acercando al novio.

Nahuel me recibía con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras que yo sentía que me acercaba a mi funeral, sonreí tímidamente y mi padre me colocó al lado del novio, para proseguir con la ceremonia.

La misa era muy emotiva, el sacerdote hablaba mucho del amor y de la confianza entre la pareja y más sermones a los cuales no ponía mucha atención. Mirando de reojo a los invitados distinguí a la tía Alice inquieta y volteando mucho hacia tras, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

¿Qué tal si mi tía había llamado a Jacob? El corazón me golpeó fuertemente y angustiado. De mi tía me podía esperar lo que fuera. Traté de calmarme. ¿De qué servía lastimar así a mi corazón? Jake jamás vendría… él cumpliría su promesa.

—¿Renesmee?

Nahuel me hablaba despacio, el padre ya había hecho la pregunta a la cual se supone que debería de contestar: Acepto. Me di cuenta que él ya había contestado y hasta me había puesto el anillo. Ahora era mi turno, me estaban esperando… y yo me encontraba en el dilema más grande de mi vida… aceptar o no hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos, suspiré un momento y los volví a abrir

—Acepto —tomé el anillo y se lo puse mientras recitaba las palabras que el sacerdote me iba soplando al oído.

Ya estaba ahí ¿Cómo me iba a echar para atrás estando ahí, frente a uno de los seres más maravillosos de este mundo? Nahuel me sonreía tan deliciosamente que por solo unos momentos me olvidé de lo que me angustiaba.

_Jacob Black._

—Si alguien tiene un motivo para detener esta boda… que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Ningún sonido. Nada. Como si le hubieran puesto pausa a una película.

—Yo los declaro, marido y mu…

—¡DETENGASE!

Mi corazón desbocado brincó como nunca al oír su voz, no podía creer que estuviera ahí. Volteé e inmediatamente lo vi, con sus pantalones rasgados y sin camisa…. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ese hombre no conocía la ropa? Sacudí la cabeza y después lo volví a contemplar; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su pelo más desmarañado que de costumbre, y su respiración más entrecortada que nunca.

—Yo tengo un motivo para que esta hermosa mujer no se case…— gritó para que todos lo escucharan. —Renesmee Carlie Cullen… tú no te puedes casar con él, porque no lo amas… ¡Tú me amas a mi!

Lágrimas caían a borbotones de por rostro. Ni siquiera miré el rostro de Nahuel, me daba pena mirarlo. Mi pie se acercó un poco más al chico que lloraba en la puerta de la iglesia, pero me detuve.

—Por favor Nessie, quédate conmigo…— susurró Nahuel.

Giré a verlo con amargura, me quité anillo y se lo puse en la mano.

—Lo siento.

No me atreví a verlo al rostro. Dejé caer el ramo al suelo y corrí hacia los brazos del hombre que me llamaba desde la puerta de la iglesia.

—¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!


	8. El pequeño accidente

_* Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo VIII – El pequeño accidente**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

—¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! —grité llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Nessie? ¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien? Nessie despierta.

Abrí los ojos y Jacob estaba aun lado de mí, moviéndome con su cálida mano para despertarme. Lo miré con mis grandes ojos marrones y cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas que había en ellos. Me encontraba en el cuarto de Jacob tirada en su cama y no había más luz que la de la luna traspasando la ventana.

—¿Un sueño? ¡Fue un sueño! —grité anonadada y me lancé a sus brazos, sin poder parar de llorar.

—Tranquila mi niña, ya pasó. Solo fue un sueño.

Él acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad y cariño. Yo simplemente me acurruqué en sus brazos, respirando el olor de su cuerpo y tranquilizando mis nervios.

—Fue tan real… lo juro.

—Ya mi princesa, todo esta bien. Yo estoy contigo.

Esas palabras fueron como medicina para el dolor. Él tenía razón. Yo lo tenía a él, para lo bueno o para lo malo, pero yo tenía a Jacob Black a mi lado, aun no era el día de la boda, y todavía estaba a tiempo de tomar decisiones.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

No me había percatado de que ya no lloraba, solo seguía fundida en sus brazos, suspirando un poco resentida.

—Sí, gracias.

Me sonrojé un poco y lo solté. Ya bastante lo había incomodado, con despertarlo en la madrugada gritando su nombre. ¡Dios! ¡Qué pena! Debía dejarlo ir a descansar, aunque… no quería que se fuera.

—¿Y puedo preguntar que soñaste?

Por un momento dudé en contarle, pero mejor me limité a colocar mis dos manos en su rostro y mostrarle las imágenes de mi sueño. Por un momento lo vi helado, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

—No dejare que eso pase. No dejare que llegue hasta ese punto.

Me sonrojé totalmente y retiré mis manos de su rostro. No supe que responder.

—OK, estaré en el cuarto de al lado. Dejare la puerta abierta, por si me necesitas. ¿Está bien?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Él se alejó de mí, dio la vuelta y cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta…

—¡No te vayas! Quédate a dormir conmigo…

Me tapé la boca. Aquellas palabras salieron de mi inconsciente. Mis verdaderos deseos, salieron a flote sin que me diera cuenta. Jacob me miró fijamente con una expresión serena y llena de bondad.

—¿Aun tienes miedo verdad?

Y eso era, tenía tanto miedo de soñar lo mismo de nuevo. Tenía miedo de verme lastimando así a tanta gente por una decisión mal tomada, de verdad esa pesadilla había hecho que me doliera el pecho. El sufrimiento de mi familia, el de Nahuel, el de Jacob y hasta el mío propio, todo ese sufrimiento causado por mi culpa. Miedo era poco. Estaba aterrada.

—Un poco…

Traté de fingir. Pero él se acercó a mí y me indicó con sus dos hermosos ojos que me hiciera para un lado. Yo lo obedecí, se recostó aun lado de mí y me tomó una mano.

—Descansa, que yo cuidare tus sueños… como si fuera un lobo si es necesario.

Me sonrío. A pesar de la oscuridad, su sonrisa deslumbraba e impactaba en mis ojos. ¿Es que acaso no había algún defecto en él? Mi corazón se desbordaba por alcanzar al suyo. No respondí nada, no creí que hiciera falta, sólo cerré mis ojos tratando de encontrar los brazos de Morfeo. Pero los brazos de Morfeo se podían ir al demonio si tenia tan cerca los brazos de Jacob Black, quien por cierto tomaba una de mis manos. ¿Cómo se supone que me duerma si mi sangre esta hirviendo por el hombre que se encuentra aquí a mi lado? Tener a la tentación en carne y hueso desconcentraba mi búsqueda de Morfeo.

—_Y es que tú y yo… somos el uno para el otro —canturreó Jake en un _susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Jake estaba cantando? ¡Sí, Jake estaba cantando! Tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mano libre empezó a acariciarme el cabello mientras sus labios cantaban una canción, que yo desconocía… pero a mi me parecía hermosa.

Él y yo... el uno para el otro… _me fascinaba._

Cerré más fuerte los ojos y me dispuse a escuchar su melodía.

—_si tú no estas, yo ya no puedo respirar. Es que no ves, que tú eres para mí. Lo he leído en tu mirada y está escrito así… aquí en mi corazón—_

_¿_Destino? ¿Jake se refería al destino? Yo soy suya, eso me esta tratando de decir.

_Yo soy suya… sin duda alguna._

Seguía repitiendo la misma estrofa y tarareando la canción, hasta que de un momento a otro… me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

El sol azota mi rostro, por un momento no reconozco en donde estoy. Hasta que me llegó su olor.

Mmmm delicioso…

¿Dónde está Jacob? me pregunté a mi misma ya que volteé y no lo vi por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso abajo olía a huevos, tocino y pan tostado? Corrí escaleras abajo y me percaté que ahí estaba él, terminando de servir el desayuno… sin camiseta por cierto.

¡Carajo! ¿Lo hacía adrede o qué? ¿Quería que me comiera el desayuno o que me lo comiera a él? Sonreí como boba.

—Buenos días dormilona… que fachas.

Me giré y corrí a verme en el espejo que estaba colgado en la sala. Traía mi pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes -que me colgaban por los brazos-, con un pantalón -esos que parecen de toalla, que son muy suavecitos-, mi cabello parecía árbol mal cortado y mi cara… ¡Dios! parecía un jodido mapache. Anoche no me había desmaquillado. Sin duda, un payaso de circo.

—Que.. que pena— sonreí.

—Aun así nunca había visto a un monstruo del lago Ness más sexy que tú.

Me sonrojé de inmediato y subí los tirantes de mi blusa en cuanto noté donde estaban fijos los ojos de Jake.

—Muy gracioso… —respondí sarcásticamente.

—Vamos Ness, sabes que eres sexy.

—¡Ya basta! —grité más roja de lo normal y después suspire —No más sexy que tú…— musité al final entredientes para que él no alcanzara a escuchar.

—Espero y te guste el desayuno.

—Se ve delicioso— concedí alegremente.

Y era verdad. Se miraba muy apetitoso mi desayuno, aunque no más apetitoso que el mismo chef…

Jake acomodó los platos servidos en la mesa. Yo tomé asiento a un lado de él y nos dispusimos a comer en calma. De vez en cuando Jake decía alguna broma de la cual los dos nos reíamos a nuestras anchas con nuestras bocas llenas de pan tostado. Así, como cuando era una niña.

_Así, cuando era más feliz que nadie._

—Y… ¿Qué haremos hoy? —pregunté cuando ya habíamos acabado de desayunar.

—Mmmm —meditó un momento— a decir verdad no estoy seguro… simplemente soy feliz con estar a tu lado— Mi corazón brincó por ese comentario. —pero… —agregó pensativo— quizás podríamos ir a andar en moto. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Si!, solo anduve como 2 veces en la moto, me parece estupenda la idea. ¡SIIIII!— En verdad parecía niña, pero la idea me emocionaba.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir.

Lavé mis platos sucios y subí las escaleras, corrí a mi maleta, saqué ropa, mis pinturas y cremas, corrí al baño y me dispuse a tratar de embellecerme. Aunque Jake había dicho que me miraba… s-e-x-y -_me cuesta trabajo creerlo- _muy a pesar de eso, no pensaba salir de esa manera a la vía pública.

—Nessie, ya sal de ahí, yo ya estoy listo y tú llevas ahí como una hora.

—¡Como eres exagerado! ¡Ahí voy!— grité mientras terminaba de acomodarme el último de mis bucles.

—Ya, listo —abrí la puerta del baño, para encontrarme a un impaciente Jake— ¿Cómo me veo?

Se me quedó viendo, muy lentamente de arriba para abajo, estudiando cada parte de mi cuerpo. A decir verdad, me dio pena y no pude evitar sentirme acalorada y sonrojada… de nuevo.

—Mmmm no se…— primero tenía cara de asombro en su rostro pero después pasó a cara de duda.

¿Acaso me miraba mal? ¡Qué horror! ¡Sabía que ese pantalón de mezclilla, con esa blusa a tirantes azul y las botas negra no se me miraban bien! Me di la vuelta para volverme a meter al baño, pero sentí su enorme mano tomando uno de mis brazos.

—No seas tonta, Nessie.

—Ya sé que me veo horrible ¡Déjame cambiarme!

—¡Ni de loco! A lo que no me refería con el _"no se"_ era a que no sabía como describir tanta belleza delante de mí. Simplemente me deslumbraste.

—Mmmm…— puse un dedo en mi barbilla con una expresión dudativa—¿Deslumbrarte? —sonreí pícaramente— Sí, es algo que sabemos hacer muy bien los vampiros.

—Pues aunque podría rebatirte diciéndote que a ti te sale a medias porque solo eres mitad vampiro…. Realmente nunca podría porque a mi me lo haces todo el tiempo.

¿Así que deslumbro a Jake? Interesante. No pude evitar sentirme feliz. Tenía el toque de la familia Cullen.

—Y yo, ¿Cómo me veo?— preguntó en son burlón.

A decir verdad no me había percatado con atención de su vestimenta. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla _entero_, una camisa de tirantes gruesos negra -muy pegada a su cuerpo por cierto-, y unas botas negras.

Guapo era poco… ¡Era hermoso! Con decir que casi sentí que se me salía la baba…

—Muy apuesto— musité quedito con las mejillas rojas.

Sonrío ampliamente, dejándome ver sus dientes blancos.

—Gracias. Pues ahora a la aventura.

—A la aventura— dije sonriéndole también. Verlo feliz en verdad me hacía sentir feliz.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Llegamos a un campo abierto. Ya la había traído aquí para que practicara hace 3 años. Traíamos las viejas motos patrocinadas por Bella y a Nessie no pareció incomodarle, de hecho, creo que ni le tomó importancia al reconocerlas. Su actitud había cambiado mucho, al parecer solo se quería divertir a mi lado y eso es exactamente lo que le iba dar: mi compañía y toda la diversión que fuera posible, y no solo eso, también todo el amor que corre por mis venas.

—A ver quien llega primero a esa colina de allá— dijo apuntando una colinita a lo lejos.

—Bien, solo espero que no te vayas a caer de la moto ¿eh?

—Tú cállate y ya veras…— dijo muy seria, montándose en la moto y acelerándola, haciendo un ruidajo que ya no podía escuchar si me llamaba. Yo también me monté y aceleré la mía. Entre el ruido alcancé a escuchar un —Fuera— y arranqué la moto.

El día había sido muy divertido, y en la décima carrera no pensaba dejar que Nessie me ganara.

—¡Eres lenta!— le grité carcajeándome.

—¡No más que tú!— gritó ella volteando a verme. En ese momento su moto chocó con una pequeña piedra y por andar distraída perdió el control de la moto.

Nessie rodó con la moto.

La vi con ojos de pánico. No lo podía creer. Miraba como Nessie rodaba, hasta que se detuvo cayendo la moto arriba de ella.

—¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!— la voz se ahogaba en mi pecho. Aceleré mi moto para acercarme a ella, en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca apagué la moto y corrí desesperadamente a ella. No le podía pasar nada malo, a ella no, a ella no. Sentía mis ojos vidriosos. Esto era mi culpa.

—Nessie ¿Estás bien?— Quité la moto sin ningún problema. Ella estaba ahí, toda enterregada.

—¡Auch! Eso me dolió— hizo un mohín sentándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

¡Estaba bien! ¡Mi niña estaba bien! Se me quitó un gran peso de encima. Quiso ponerse de pie y por supuesto que me apresuré para ayudarla. Su rostro palideció.

—Creo que se me hinchó el tobillo.

—Déjame revisar.

Efectivamente, estaba muy inflamado, probablemente fue cuando la moto le cayó encima. Me acerqué a ella y limpié su lagrima con mis labios… quería sentirla cerca. Sentí su corazón palpitar fuertemente, igual que el mío.

—Dejaremos las motos aquí, yo luego vengo por ellas con Seth, te llevare al hospital.

—¡No al hospital no! sabes que me curo rápido. Llévame a tu casa, por favor.

—Vamos Ness, Qué tal si te lo dislocaste ¿eh? Mejor deja que te revise un medico.

—¡No! Además un medico común, con instrumentos comunes no podría revisarme.

Eso era cierto, su condición de vampiresa era el pequeño inconveniente.

—Está bien, pero si no te curas pronto, soy capaz de llevarte de las greñas con el mismo Carlisle ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Bien— la tomé entre mis brazos y de un solo movimiento y con mucho cuidado la coloqué en mi espalda tomándola de las rodillas y tratando de no tocar el tobillo. Ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. Sentía sus pechos en mi espalda y por un momento mis mejillas estaban coloradas y mi corazón se aceleró aun más porque sentía el ritmo del suyo en esta.

Fascinante.

No dije nada, ni ella tampoco, simplemente me dediqué a correr. Lo único que quiera era llegar y colocarla en la cama. Solo quería que descansara. Sin más ni más. Llegamos a mi casa, me apresuré a abrir, subir las escaleras y me senté con cuidado en mi cama. Ya que me aseguré de que Nessie me soltó e intentaba acomodarse, me giré para acomodarla y a quitarle los zapatos.

—No Jake, ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Quitarle los zapatos a la cenicienta.

Vi que deliciosamente se sonrojó. Yo con cuidado le quité el zapato y de repente escuché que su corazón se aceleraba aun más.

Me provocaba, cada vez que la escuchaba palpitar así, me provocaba a un nivel inexplicable. Fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saqué los vendajes. Eché otra ojeada a su tobillo, y empecé a acariciarlo.

—Nessie, debo quitarte el pantalón y ponerte un vendaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Quitarme el pantalón? —en sus mejillas rebosaba el color rojo. Le sonreí a todo mi esplendor.

—Vamos Nessie, la mezclilla no me ayudara para vendarte el tobillo.

—Pues yo me lo puedo quitar sola.

—Anda, quiero ver eso. Quiero ver como brincas en un pie para quitarte el pantalón— me ocasionaba gracia imaginarme la escena. Vi su carita de puchero como si fuese una niña. _Mi niña_.

—Esta bien pero no veas.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

—Como quieras pero no veas.

—De acuerdo, pero si te toco algo por ahí por no ver…. pues no te quejes.

Su cara de puchero era fascinante combinada con el rojo de su rostro, y la palpitación de su corazón. Provocarme era poco, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Esta bien puedes ver… desvísteme.

—Pues si me lo pides así…. —me carcajeé

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo rodando sus ojos y sin perder esa tonalidad rojiza de su hermoso rostro.

Lentamente desabroché el botón de su pantalón y bajé la bragueta. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, nada, solo su respiración estaba muy alterada. Mucho. Estaba atenta a cada uno de mis pasos. Tragué saliva antes de proceder a bajar su pantalón.

_Creo que estoy sudando… ¡En verdad creo que estoy sudando!_

Traté de respirar hondo, pero eso empeoró las cosas porque solo logré impregnarme aun más del olor de Nessie y empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Estaba emocionado por quitarle los pantalones a Nessie… creo que soy un jodido pervertido. Me reí internamente.

Me concentré en el propósito. ¡Vendar a Nessie! ¡Vendar a Nessie! ¡Vendar a Nessie! ¡Desnudar a Nessie! ¡NO! ¡Vendar a Nessie!

Reuní todo mi autocontrol y tiré suavemente de su pantalón tratando de fijar mi vista a sus pies. Mientras más tiraba de su pantalón más podía admirar sus hermosas piernas blancas. No pude evitar dar un leve vistazo hacia arriba y alcancé a distinguir sus pantaletas de seda azul.

Me recordé constantemente ver solo abajo. Abajo. Abajo. Arriba… le dediqué otro vistazo a…. ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

Tenía que controlarme así que traté de pensar en lobos, no se me ocurría otra cosa. Con cuidado terminé de quitarle el pantalón, le puse una pomada antinflamatoria y me dispuse a vendarla suavemente y concentrándome en no lastimarla.

—¡Listo! ¡Ya estas!

Me levanté, tomé la cobija y la tapé. La verdad es que quería salir de ahí, no quería permanecer ni un momento más si no, era capaz de lanzarme sobre sus labios. Debía ir a tranquilizarme, quizás debía ir con Seth para poder recoger las motos. Sí eso era lo mejor.

—Nessie voy a…

No pude terminar la frase porque Nessie se había colgado a mi cuello, parada con un solo pie, con la cobija tirada en el suelo. Su olor me embriagaba, estaba a punto de explotar, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo. Sin poder controlarla... mi mano izquierda bajó hasta que sentí la seda de su ropa interior bajo mis dedos.

—Nessie ¿Qué estás…

—No digas nada. Es que… —se sonrojó aun más. No pensé que eso fuera posible—no pude soportarlo más.

Ella se sentía igual que yo. No era el único loco sintiendo cosas y teniendo pensamientos _"impuros"._ Su actitud me lo decía todo, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Sus labios se entreabrían gritándome en silencio, yo entendí su idioma porque los míos también lo conocían. Me acerqué más a ella, y me detuve frente a sus labios, su respiración golpeaba en mi cara, y sin poder resistir más… —Nessie no necesitas decir nada— me tiré a sus labios.

Ella inmediatamente respondió a mis labios mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos y sus glúteos de arriba a abajo. Su espalda se arqueó.

_Eso me fascino._

Sin separar mis labios de los suyos me zafé de ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, cargándola con cuidado. Ella volvió a enredar sus brazos en mi pelo y con mucho cuidado la recosté en la cama.

Temía que su tobillo terminara más lastimado por mi culpa pero eso no me detuvo para seguir besándola. Mi lengua se abrió paso por sus labios, ella me permitió pasar, cuando la suya paso a la mía… yo con todo el gusto del mundo le admití el acceso. Un beso como muchos y a la vez como pocos. Un beso que me ahogaba totalmente y a la vez me llenaba la cabeza de aire. No podía dejar de besarla ni tocarla. No me atreví a nada más, ni ella tampoco. Nos abrazamos tirados en la cama, y nuestros labios se rehusaban a separarse.

No me importaba nada más, solo éramos Nessie y yo. Creo que hasta que nos dolieron los labios de tanto besarnos fue que nos separamos. Esa noche no iba a pasar nada más, no teníamos prisa. Yo estaba convencido de que teníamos toda la eternidad para poder estar _juntos._

—Te amo— susurré mientras seguía acariciando su cuerpo.

—Y yo a ti— respondió sonriente.

* * *

**Espero que no me maten por que lo de la boda había sido un sueño XD ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué lo había cortado así todo horrible? XD No soy tan mala. Espero que tengan pan tostado para la miel que derrocha la historia ^^. Los quiero a todos y dejen sus reviews que son las vitaminas de todos los días… **


	9. ¿Secreto en la manada?

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo IX – ¿Secreto en la manada?**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Me colgué de su cuello con un solo movimiento. No me importaba el dolor en mi tobillo, no me importaba que me viera en ropa interior. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos su cuerpo. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo que irradiaba más calor que nunca. Empecé a sentir que su mano bajaba cada vez más hasta que llego a mi ropa interior. Se detuvo.

—¿Nessie que estas…

—No digas nada… es que…— Me sonroje aun más de lo que estaba. Tenía tanta pena en mi interior. Mi cuerpo quería estar cerca de él. Me pedía sus besos y sus caricias. Tenía miedo de que este mismo lo rechazara como la vez pasada, pero tenía la sensación de que eso no sucedería… mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre ¡Jacob! —no pude soportarlo más…— contesté tímidamente.

Mis labios se entreabrieron un poco, invitando a los suyos a pasar. Él se acercó a mí y mi respiración volvió a agitarse. —Nessie no necesitas decir nada más—susurró y así sin más… se tiró a mis labios.

Rápidamente mis labios correspondieron a sus apasionados besos, mis dedos buscaron su cabello, sus manos bajaron y acariciaron mis piernas y glúteos. Sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome y obligándome a arquear mi espalda.

De un movimiento y sin dejar de besarme me colocó en sus brazos, cargándome. Yo volví a enredar mis dedos en su hermoso pelo, simplemente me fascinaba. Con mucha sutileza me colocó en la cama. Él se colocó arriba de mí y con mucho cuidado siguió comiéndome a besos. Su lengua pasó a mi boca, yo la recibí con gloria y en recompensa le obsequié la mía. Al parecer a él también le gustó. La verdad es jamás me había sentido de esa forma con Nahuel. Creo que siempre supe que Jake sería el único que despertara esos deseos en mí. Por fin creí que ya no tenía miedo de estar a su lado, en realidad no lo sabía pero ya no me importaba, solo deseaba estar a su lado y disfrutar de sus besos y sus caricias, más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin lugar a dudas no intentaría nada estúpido que pudiera arruinar el perfecto momento que vivíamos juntos. Él y yo tirados en la cama, besándonos, tocándonos… amándonos. Así era todo perfecto. No podía pedir nada más. Nos besamos por un largo tiempo. Hasta que se nos acabó el aire y nos separamos un poco.

—Te amo— dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando mi cuerpo.

—Y yo a ti— le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Pasaron ya dos días en los cuales yo me había sentido como una diosa, pues lo que yo decía era la ley de Jacob. No me dejaba levantarme ni hacer nada brusco. La verdad es que el tobillo ya no me dolía y ya no estaba inflamado; aun así Jake no me dejaba mover ni un dedo y jamás me dejaba sola más que para tomar mis duchas o para ir al baño. Habíamos platicado muchísimo esos días pero siempre evitábamos los temas "Nahuel y Leah" por más que obvias razones. Él y yo nos habíamos dedicado simplemente a ser felices ¿Tenía eso algo de malo? No lo sabía, ni me importaba.

Además de platicar, jugábamos cartas, mirábamos películas, comíamos a montones, contábamos chistes, nos besábamos y habíamos estado durmiendo juntos estos días. Era como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados. Exceptuando que aun no había pasado "nada" entre nosotros. Ni siquiera lo habíamos intentado. Quizás los dos teníamos miedo, la verdad es que no estaba segura ya que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a tocar el tema.

Terminé de abrir los ojos para ver que Jake seguía dormido a mi lado, tan dulce y tan hermoso, que seguía sin poder creer lo feliz que este me hacía solo por estar ahí aun lado de mí. Me levanté con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me sentía entumida de lo que casi no había movido las piernas en estos días.

Decidí hacer el desayuno y bajé a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y me percaté que prácticamente no había nada en le refrigerador, lo cual no me extrañaba, Jake vivía solo así que solo había comida para una persona y considerando lo que nos habíamos comido en los pasados dos días era más que lógico que se acabara. Decidí ir a traer comida al mercado. Subí al cuarto, saqué ropa -cuidando mucho de no despertar a Jake-, fui al baño y rápidamente me arreglé. Bajé a la cocina y busqué las llaves de mi mustang, Jake las había dejado en uno de los cajones. Abrí la cochera, saqué mi auto y me dirigí al mercado.

Suspiré. Era oficial. Ahora sí que me sentía como recién casada en el mercado pensando en lo que le prepararía a su esposo. Me reí de mí misma mientras echaba los tomates al carrito.

—¿Nessie? ¿Eres tú?

Giré para ver quién me llamaba. Era Seth Clearwater.

—¡Hola Seth!— sollocé y corrí a abrazarlo, en verdad que lo extrañaba. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien.

—¿De compras?

—No exactamente, solo vine por un refresco,

—¡Oh! Ya veo. ¡Pero que gusto me da verte!

—Y a mi también Nessie.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarnos a mí y a Jake a desayunar?, vine a comprar el mandado.

—¿Comprar el mandado? ¡No me digas que ya se reconciliaron! ¿Ya viven juntos? ¡WOW! ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho? ¡Ya hasta eres la mujer de Jake!

Por un momento me sentí apenada, porque aunque ya nos habíamos reconciliado, Jake y yo no vivíamos juntos y aun no le daba una respuesta.

—Mas o menos es… complicado.

—Bueno, no me gusta entrometerme en sus vidas, perdón.

—No te disculpes que tú no has hecho ni dicho nada malo, solo no preguntes nada ¿OK?

—Está bien, mi boca está sellada… menos para comer lo que prepares.

—Está bien, acompáñame a terminar las compras.

—OK.

Seth y yo platicábamos mientras recorríamos los pasillos del mercado, llenando el carrito hasta el tope. ¡La mujer de Jake! Sí, tal vez sí lo era. La mujer de Jake. Tenía ese pensamiento en la cabeza dando vueltas, mientras que tenía una sonrisa tonta por toda mi cara.

—Ya deja de estar pensando en tus cochinadas con Jake.

Inmediatamente volví a la tierra. Mis mejillas estaban coloradas…

—¡Cómo eres tonto!— le saqué la lengua y me seguí derecho con el carrito, sonriendo.

Terminamos las compras y Seth me ayudó a subir todo al mustang. Nos subimos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jake. Al dar la vuelta en la calle de la casa de Jacob, alcancé a ver que estaba en la puerta, con el pelo todo desmarañado, los brazos cruzados, y en cuanto nos vio noté como se relajó su cuerpo y hasta dejó caer los brazos. ¿Qué pasaba con Jake? Nos estacionamos frente a la casa, y él en seguida se acercó para abrirme la puerta.

—Tonta por un momento pensé que te habías ido, ya casi me iba a buscarte.

—No seas tonto, ¿Cómo iba a dejarte nomás así?

Pobrecito de mi Jake, con razón tenía esa cara de angustia. Me acerque a él, le tomé su rostro y le dejé ver que solo había ido el mercado, y después cambié la imagen a la noche que me había vendado, donde nos besábamos y nos decíamos que nos amábamos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Dejé de mostrarle imágenes y me puse de puntitas para tratar de alcanzarlo mejor y me entregué a sus labios, haciéndole saber que nunca más me iría y que ahora solo vivía para el.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, tortolos! Todavía estoy aquí ¿eh? Si quieren me voy…

—Lo siento Seth— dijimos al unísono, nos volteamos a ver y nos empezamos a reír.

—Me da gusto verte feliz, Jake.

—A mi también…— respondió Jake mientras me tomaba de la cintura acercándome aun más a su cuerpo.

Ya adentro de la cas, acomodamos el mandado y preparé el desayuno a toda prisa porque había casa llena, Seth llamó a Quil y a Embry, así que en cuestión de una hora tenía la casa llena de licántropos hambrientos y si no quería que me comieran a mí tenía que esforzarme y preparar mucha comida para todos. Me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlos. A nadie parecía incomodarle mi presencia, con decir que si hubiera estado el pesado de Paúl no me hubiera importado. Ellos eran mi segunda familia, había crecido con todos ellos, me conocían desde niña y todos y cada uno de ellos había apoyado a Jake cuando el más lo necesitó. A decir verdad no tenía ninguna palabra de agradecimiento que pudiera expresar lo que realmente sentía, así que me esforzaría en hacer un buen desayuno para todos, para agradecerles su amabilidad y por apoyar a Jake en todas sus decisiones. Después de terminar descomunal desayuno, preparé emparedados y nos fuimos todos a la playa a pasar el día.

—Vamos, Nessie… no tengas miedo.

Quil estaba atrás de mí sonriendo y burlándose de mí. No había practicado el salto de acantilado y nunca lo había visto como algo que temer, pero ya a esa altura me daba un poco de miedo.

—Si te da miedo no lo hagas— musitó un muy serio Jacob.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de cuidarla como si fueras su papá!— gritó Embry mientras le daba un codazo a Jake.

—Cierto, Jake. Además, Nessie es mitad y mitad, seguro que para ella es pan comido. No te preocupes— alegó Quil.

—¿Y si fuera Claire la que estuviera queriendo saltar del acantilado no te asustaría?— contratacó Jacob gruñendo entredientes.

—Eso es totalmente distinto. Claire todavía es una niña y es completamente humana. No es lo mismo.

—¡Ya dejen de pelearse! Es mi decisión si me tiro o no, ¿no? —grité cuando vi que Jacob iba a contestarle a Quil. Rodé los ojos. Todos se quedaron viendo entre si y asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Pues saben que? Ahí se ven…

Me armé de valor y así sin más me aventé del acantilado. Mi corazón dejó de latir un momento por la emoción, el aire golpeaba fuertemente contra mi cara. Me sentía en profunda libertad, como si estuviera volando, hasta que sentí que golpeé contra el agua y de un momento a otro me sentí invadida de esta. Profunda paz llenó hasta cada una de mis células y moví mis brazos y piernas para salir a la luz. Cuando asomé mi rostro por fuera del agua, sentí como alguien caía a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba, me acerqué para ver quien era el que había saltado, pero… no salía. Seguí esperando para ver quien era, pero seguía sin salir. Empecé a preocuparme. De repente sentí que alguien me jalaba por debajo del agua y me hundía. Abrí mis ojos para tratar de distinguir quien me estaba jalando. No fue hasta que me jaló y me pegó hasta su cuerpo que lo sentí e inmediatamente supe quién era el que estaba a mi lado. Era _mi Jake_. Ahí, debajo del agua… alcancé a distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro, yo le respondí con otra. Me acerqué a sus labios y nos entregamos en un profundo beso. No me importaba respirar ya que de todas maneras sus besos me robaban el aire. Era inmensamente feliz, en serio que jamás sería más feliz con nadie que no fuera este hombre. Me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él. Así que lo besé más fuerte y hundí más mis dedos en su enredado cabello. Ya cuando me estaba quedando sin aire, Jake me soltó y salimos a la superficie.

—¿Te asusté?— preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Solo un poco. Me preocupaba que a lo mejor tuviera que darte respiración de boca a boca.

—Mmmmm —me miró pensativo. Tenía una cara picara—. ¡Auxilio me ahogo!— empezó a simular que se ahogaba.

—Ya. Jake, no seas tonto.

—¡Nessie ayúdame!

Se sumergió completamente.

—Ya Jake esto no es gracioso… ¿Jake? ¿Jake? —pregunté con angustia pero Jake no salía, no se veía ningún movimiento en el agua… nada. Me quedé flotando, esperando a que este se dignara en salir. Pero no salía.

—¡Jacob! ¡Esto no es gracioso ya sal! ¡Por favor!

Jake seguía sin salir. Así que me sumergí y lo busqué pero no estaba. Me asusté mucho, así que decidí nadar más al fondo y alcancé a distinguir una mancha negra. Era su cabello. Era Jake. Nadé a toda prisa, lo tomé por los brazos y salí a la superficie.

—¡Jake, Jake háblame! ¡Por favor Jake!

—¡Nessie! ¿Qué pasa?—gritó desde arriba Seth, tenía un muy buen oído para haberlo podido escuchar desde tan lejos.

—¡Es Jake! ¡No responde!

Volví a enfocarme en él y me percaté de que no estaba respirando.

—¡Jake no me hagas esto! ¡Jake!

Nade con Jake en mis brazos a velocidad vampiro hasta la orilla. Toda la manada ya estaba ahí.

—¿Qué le pasó?— preguntó Embry

—No lo se, de repente dijo que se ahogaba… yo pensé que estaba jugando. Es mi culpa.

—Tranquila no es culpa de nadie— dijo Quil

—Jake, mi amor, no me dejes. Yo estoy aquí por ti. Quédate conmigo… para siempre.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y empecé a presionarlo, mientras mis labios se acercaban a los suyos. Comencé a darle respiración de boca a boca. Mis lágrimas estaban bañando su rostro. Seguía presionando con fuerza hasta que en un momento sentí como sus brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y su boca se empezaba a mover junto con la mía. Mi corazón se abatió por el alivio y mi boca no hizo más que seguirlo besando. Hasta que volvió la tranquilidad en mi corazón, fue que reaccioné.

—¡Eres un imbécil!— grité alejándome alejaba de él. —Eres el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste asustarme así? ¡Ni te imaginas la angustia que sentí al pensar que te perdía!

—En serio que esta vez te pasaste— musitó Quil.

—En serio que eres un verdadero Imbécil— dijo Embry.

—Si Jake, te mereces que Nessie se enoje contigo— concedió Seth cruzando los brazos.

—Y lo estoy —afirmé lo dicho cruzando también los brazos y mirándolo de una manera desaprobatoria.

—¡Oh lo siento! Nessie, chicos. Pero solo fue una pequeña broma. Solo quería volver a probar tus labios— se defendió mirando mi enardecida mirada.

—¡Solo necesitabas pedírmelo idiota!

Jake se quedó muy serio, meditando lo que había hecho. Noté el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Ya Nessie, perdónalo, lo importante es que esta bien— musitó Seth.

—No, está no se la voy a perdonar tan fácil— argumente muy segura de mí misma.

—Perdóname. Sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—No lo se, pero tendrás que esforzarte demasiado para que te perdone esta— le guiñé un ojo. A decir verdad no quería estar enojada con él. Teníamos ya solo 3 días para poder seguir juntos y no pensaba arruinarlos por la mala broma de Jake. Él relajó su rostro cuando vio mi guiño, se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por enzima de mis hombros, se acercó a mi oído y su respiración me dio de golpe.

—Te invito a cenar esta noche— musitó casi en un susurro.

Mi corazón se contrajo y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. Él y yo realmente nunca habíamos tenidos una cita y eso definitivamente era una cita. ¡Una cita! Me fascinaba la idea.

—Ammm pues… no lo se, déjame consultar mi agenda a ver si tengo tiempo de salir contigo— musité con tono pensativo, haciéndome la interesante.

—Pues tendremos que destruir su agenda señorita, para que encontremos un espacio para mí, porque una mujer tan hermosa como usted debe de tener repleto de citas en su agenda. ¿Qué le parece si paso por su recamara a las 8?

—¡Hay que cursis!— gritó Seth y todos reímos al unísono.

—Hola Jacob, Renesmee.

Se escuchó una voz a nuestra espalda, y volteamos a ver de quien era. Era Sam y venia junto con Paúl. Jacob los saludó con una de sus manos.

—Hola Sam, Hola Paúl— les saludé cortésmente.

—Veo que estás de vuelta— dijo Sam. Paúl se limitó a observar.

—Sí, algo así…— respondí tímidamente pasándome un mechón de cabello detrás de una de mis orejas.

—¿Y piensas quedarte? ¿O te iras? —A decir verdad la voz de Sam se oía muy seria y hasta me atreviera a decir que mal humorada.

—Ella no tiene por qué contestarte eso— contestó Jacob poniéndose enfrente de mi. Aquí pasaba algo. Se notaba en el ambiente tenso y pesado.

—Vámonos Sam— le dijo Paúl tomándolo del hombro.

—Sí, vámonos— se volteó y empezó a caminar junto con Paul —Jake...— se volvió a verlo —ten en cuenta a nuestra tribu— musitó y se fue.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Volteé a ver a Jacob con mi cara angustiada, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero de que pasaba algo, pasaba algo. Las caras de todos los Quileutes había cambiado, nadie me miraba al rostro. ¿Qué había pasado con el ambiente familiar de hace unas horas?

—¿Jake? Este… a que se refería…

—¡A nada! No es nada…— me interrumpió sin siquiera dejar de terminar la pregunta.

—Creo que ya nos vamos— dijo Quil.

—Sí— dijo Embry.

—Nos vemos luego Jake, Nessie— musitó Seth con la cabeza baja.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía para que Seth no se atreviera a verme a la cara? Yo solo asentí con el rostro y estos se fueron en silencio, como si fueran a un funeral. Mientras miraba como se alejaban, Jake me acercó a su rostro y besó mi frente, tranquilizando mi corazón.

—Vamos preciosa, tienes que alistarte para una cita con un galanazo.

Me ocasionó mucha gracia el comentario de Jake, así que decidí olvidarme de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me había prometido ser feliz esta semana y no dejaría que nada me arrebatara esa felicidad. Aunque la duda se quedaría incrustada en mí ser, ya habría tiempo para averiguar a qué se refería Sam. Jake me juntó a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y nos fuimos caminando a su casa. Yo fui la primera en meterse a bañar.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estúpido Sam, tenía que interrumpir el momento. Ni siquiera sabe si su teoría es cierta. Nessie no es una vampira completamente y aunque sí sucediera lo que dijo no tiene por qué meter su cuchara, es mi decisión que haría con ese problema, yo sabría que hacer. Lo único que no quería es que Nessie se diera cuenta. ¡Mil veces maldito Sam! Por el momento sabía que Nessie no me preguntaría nada, pero lo haría, y yo prometí no mentirle más y ser sincero con ella. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo este embrollo?

Me tumbé en la cama, mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer. Nessie estaba en el baño, desnuda con su cuerpo mojado y su cabello cayendo sobre su blanca y perfecta espalda. Dejé que esa imagen me invadiera, para tratar de bajar mi coraje. En verdad no tuvo el mejor efecto. Sí se me bajó el coraje, pero ahora tenía otro problema… ¡Estaba deseando tumbar esa puerta y hacerle el amor a Nessie! ¡Rayos! Yo sabía que ella no estaba lista y la esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero es que había tenido su cuerpo tan cerca esos días, sus besos, sus caricias, que por un momento me habían estado haciendo olvidar mi autocontrol. Soy un caballero y jamás haría una estupidez que hiciera que Nessie se alejara de mí, pero no podía negarlo. La deseaba y más de lo que ella se podía imaginar. ¿Se decepcionaría de mí si supiera lo mucho que deseo hacerla mía?

La regadera dejó de sonar, Nessie estaba a punto de salir del baño. Me puse de pie. Tomé mi ropa y toalla y me coloqué a un lado de la puerta del baño esperando a que saliera para poder bañarme. Un poco de agua fría calmaría mi calor interno. Cuando Nessie abrió la puerta no esperé verla con solo la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo. ¡SOLO LA TOALLA ENREDADA EN SU CUERPO! ¿Acaso era una prueba de Dios? Nessie al verme contemplarla tan abiertamente, se sonrojó, haciendo que me provocara aun más. Su cabello mojado cayéndole por la espalda, su piel roja, y el olor de su piel me estaban enloqueciendo. Ni cuando le quité los pantalones me había sentido así. Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, estaba a punto de perder los sentidos cuando alcancé a distinguir el collar del lobo y la niña en su cuello, empecé a recuperar el control de mis impulsos y di un paso para atrás. Ella confiaba en mí y no pensaba decepcionarla. A decir verdad me sentí hasta feliz, no le había mencionado nada del collar desde que noté que se lo había puesto por miedo a incomodarla, pero me hacía feliz que lo trajera, para mí simbolizaba que ella ya me había perdonado por lo sucedido aquel día hace dos años. Recuperé mi control y cerré los ojos.

—Pásele señorita, porque si sigue ahí, no respondo si la ataca un lobo.

Solté una risa nerviosa y Nessie me la correspondió con otra muy similar. Caminó a prisa y se encerró en mi cuarto. Ya habiéndose ido la tentación en persona, me dispuse a bañarme y arreglarme. No duré mucho en la regadera, estaba ansioso por ver a Nessie y salir con ella a una cita. En realidad nunca había tenido una cita, lo más cercano a eso fue la vez que Bella, Mike Newton y yo fuimos al cine. Aquel día cuando por primera vez me convertí en lobo. Salí del baño y noté que Nessie seguía encerrada arreglándose en mi cuarto. Decidí volver a evaluar mi ropa: pantalón de mezclilla completo —de los pocos que tenia—, una camisa a botones de manga corta color gris y los únicos zapatos negros que tenía. En una palabra podría decir que me miraba: decente. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya faltaban 10 para las 8. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, salí de la casa y corrí al bosque. Sin alejarme mucho encontré unas tigridias de varios colores. Tomé varias y volví a correr a la casa. Cuando entre a la casa giré a ver el reloj. Ya eran las 8:07. ¡DEMONIOS! Ya iba 7 minutos tarde. Y en mi propia casa. Corrí escaleras arriba y toqué la puerta de mi cuarto. Nessie abrió la puerta.

—Llegas tarde.

No dije nada. Nessie se miraba preciosa. Su cabello perfectamente suelto y rizado, un sencillo vestido color púrpura, unas zapatillas de tacón muy bajo. Sin accesorios, mas que mi collar. Preciosa era poco. Se miraba divina. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderme su belleza?

—Lo siento— dije tartamudeando un poco —toma estas son para ti— le tendí las tigridias

—¡Oh! Gracias, son muy hermosas— noté como sus mejillas volvían a tonarse rojas.

—¿Nos vamos?— pregunté dándole mi brazo para que lo tomara.

—Sí, vámonos— musitó sonriente, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos hacia abajo.

Nessie decidió poner las tigridias en agua antes de irnos, no sin antes discutir en qué auto nos iríamos. Nessie quería ir en su mustang y yo acepteé ya que me daba un poco de pena que fuéramos en mi viejo golf, pero establecí que yo sería quien manejaría y ella aceptó sin renegar mucho.

—¿Adonde me llevas?— preguntó Nessie mientras yo seguía concentrado manejando ya por las afueras de Forks.

—A Seattle— le contesté.

—ٳOh! Me parece bien.

Manejé rápido. Se sentía genial manejar un mustang así. Por un momento me sentí intimidado. Nessie estaba acostumbrada a una muy buena vida. Yo en cambio vivía sencillamente. Todavía tenía dinero de la pensión de mi padre y trabaja en el taller —Que por cierto desde que Nessie estaba aquí ni me había aparecido por el lugar— Sacudí la cabeza. No me importaba. Yo era mi propio dueño. Ya que estuviera seguro de que Nessie se quedaría conmigo, ya me encargaría de reponer el trabajo con creces. No me importaba quedarme en la calle, mientras que tuviera a Nessie a mi lado. Pero… ¿ella querría estar así a mi lado?

De repente sentí que Nessie tomaba mi mano derecha y se la puso en su pecho. Mi piel volvió a subir más la temperatura y mi corazón dio un brinco. Bajo mis dedos sentí su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Era armonioso y fuerte. El sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Te amo Jake— musitó dulzura en su rostro. Debió notar que algo me preocupaba. Nessie me estaba tratando de ayudarme a sentir mejor. Y lo había hecho. Nos teníamos el uno al otro, eso era lo que importaba. Si tuviera que luchar contra las 2 manadas así serias. Aunque no tuviera dinero, trabajaría y lo ganaría. Nessie me amaba y eso es lo único que me importaba.

—Yo más Nessie —tomé su mano con una mano y con cuidado le coloqué un tierno beso, mientras seguía manejando a Seattle hacia nuestra primera cita—. Yo más— remarqué con mi boca aún entre su mano.

* * *

**Esta medio sin chiste pero era necesario. ¿Qué le oculta la manada a Nessie? ¿Por qué está Sam tan preocupado? ¿De donde sacó Nessie el vestido y los zapatos? ****¿****Lograra Jake por fin hacerle el amor a Nessie? Descúbranlo en el próximo Contigo en el Alba XD ¡Ah! Y dejen review que son mis vitaminas de cada día XDDDD**


	10. Back to your Heart

**Espero que no me peguen pero en este capitulo decidí meter un poco de songfic, es la primera vez que experimentare con esto. Como ya habíamos visto, mi Jake es cursi y le gusta cantarle a Nessie, así que a ver como le va con la canción que el destino (osea yo XD) decidió otorgarle. Si quieren escuchar la canción mientras lo leen da un mejor sentimiento. ****La canción es: Back to your Heart de los Backstreet Boys. *****Se sonroja* ¿Qué? ¡Los amaba en mi adolescencia y todavía lo hago!**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X – Back to your Heart**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estábamos en el restaurante. Había reservado una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana para poder admirar su hermosa silueta a través de la luz de la luna, que era mi aliada para poder admirarla mejor. Era la romántica velada que probablemente una chica deseaba, velas, música, apetitosa comida, poca gente… simplemente todo había salido perfecto. Ella se miraba feliz mientras platicábamos y terminábamos nuestra cena. Su sonrisa me nublaba los pensamientos y a veces no sabía que responderle, cuando ella se daba cuenta, se sonreía más acompañada de su sutil sonrojo que me terminaba de volver loco. Jamás me cansaría de observar tanta belleza y tan cerca de mí, ni de oler esa mezcla de olor agridulce que me hacia enloquecer, ni muy dulce, pero tampoco muy simple, sencillamente era perfecto. Empezó a sonar una canción que conocía bien. Me recordó a mis hermanas cuando todavía vivían en la casa. Hace tanto tiempo. ¿Los Backstreet Boys? Me reí de mi mismo por recordarme de la canción. ¿Pero cómo demonios no me iba a saber todas las canciones si estas no dejaban de ponerlas todo el día? En especial Rachel. Aun así medité la canción… era perfecta.

—¿Nessie, bailamos?

Vi como se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza mostrándome su brazo.

—¿Por qué no?— musitó con una amplia sonrisa. La respondí con otra.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista, empecé a cantar la canción suavemente cerca de su oído.

_**It's not that I can't live without you **_**(No es que no pueda vivir sin ti)**

_**It's just that I don't even want to try**_** (Es solo que no quiero intentarlo)**

_**Every night I dream about you**_** (Cada noche sueño contigo)**

_**Ever since the day we said goodbye**_** (Aún desde el día que nos dijimos adiós)**

Mi niña me abrazó, se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de la canción. Jamás la había alejado de mi mente, jamás. Ni aunque se hubiera ido, ni cuando se despidió de mí. No podía, ni quería hacerlo.

_**If I wasn't such a fool**_** (Si no hubiera sido tan tonto)**

_**Right now I'd be holding you**_** (En este momento estaría abrazándote)**

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**_** (No hay nada que no haria)**

_**Baby if I only knew**_** (niña si tan sólo supiera)**

Mis ojos estaban mirándola tratando de ver que pensaba de la última estrofa. Yo sabía que me había equivocado en el pasado, pero ahora solo quería hacer las cosas bien, por ella, por nosotros. Lo que fuera por ella. En serio solo necesitaba pedírmelo y yo lo haría. Sus grandes ojos chocolate se estaban nublando. En realidad si asociaba la canción a nuestra situación.

_**The words to say**_** (Que palabras decir)**

_**The road to take**_** (Que camino tomar)**

_**To find a way back to your heart**_** (Para encontrar la forma de volver a tu corazón)**

_**¿What can I do**_** (¿Qué puedo hacer)**

_**To get to you?**_** (para llegar a ti?)**

_**And find a way back to your heart**_** (y encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón?)**

El estribillo golpeo fuerte en mí ser. Nessie se recargó en mi pecho, y sé que pudo escuchar el fuerte latido de mi corazón que seguía latiendo al ritmo de la canción. La canción que cantaba para ella mientras le rogaba por encontrar un camino de vuelta a su corazón.

_**I don't know how it got so crazy**_** (Yo no sé como esto se tornó tan loco)**

_**But I'll do anything to set things right**_** (Pero haré cualquier cosa para que las cosas estén bien)**

_**Cuz your love is so amazing**_** (Porque tu amor es tan increíble)**

_**Baby you're the best thing in my life**_** (niña tú eres lo mejor en mi vida)**

La última frase la cante un poco más fuerte en su oído. Sentí como se estremeció en mis brazos. Fascinante. La situación se nos había salido de control, eso bien lo sabía, pero haría lo que fuera para reparar mis errores. No quería que le quedara duda alguna porque en verdad que amarla era algo tan asombroso y sin duda era lo mejor de mi vida… lo mejor.

_**Let me prove my love is real**_** (Déjame probarte que mi amor es real)**

_**And made you feel the way I feel**_** (Y hacerte sentir de la forma que yo siento)**

_**I promise I would give the world**_** (Te prometo que te entregaría el mundo)**

_**If only you would tell me girl**_** (Si tan solo me dijeras niña)**

—Yo sé que tu amor es real….tonto— dijo Nessie en un rápido susurro.

Una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. La intercepté con mis labios. Ella se estremeció de nuevo y volvió a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo volvía a cantarle el estribillo y le remarcaba la ultima frase de éste cerca de su oído —encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón— La separé un poco de mí y la miré firmemente a los ojos para poder cantarle la siguiente estrofa.

_**Give me one more chance, **_**(Dame otra oportunidad)**

_**to give my love to you**_** (para darte mi amor)**

_**Cuz no one on this Earth **_**(Porque nadie en esta tierra)**

_**loves you like I do**_** (te ama como lo hago yo)**

_**Tell me..**_** (Dime..)**

Nessie nubló completamente su mirada y empezó a llorar a fuertemente. No podía parar. Yo solo la miraba con ternura y la acerqué a mis labios lentamente, ella se desesperó y se tiró rápidamente a estos, dejando que se escuchara a lo lejos el estribillo de nuevo. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la dejé estar totalmente cerca de mí. Que sintiera más que nunca mis labios y pudiera escuchar el ritmo de la canción en mi corazón. Separé nuestras bocas un poco y recargué mi frente contra la suya.

_**I turn back time**_** (Regresaría el tiempo)**

_**To make you mine**_** (Para hacerte mía)**

_**And find a way back to your heart**_** (Y encontrar la forma de volver a tu corazón)**

_**I beg and plead**_** (Te ruego y te imploro)**

_**Fall to my knees**_** (De rodillas)**

_**To find a way back to your heart**_** (Encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón)**

—Ya soy tuya. No necesitas rogarme, porque sin quererlo Jake… hallaste la forma de volver a mi corazón— susurró con una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de bondad.

El cuarto me pareció vacío, no podía ver a nadie más, solo a la mujer que tenía en mis brazos. Y sentí que por fin mis esfuerzos habían tenido frutos. Mientras escuchábamos el estribillo volvíamos a besarnos, dándole permiso a su lengua de pasar a mi boca. Mezclando nuestras lágrimas y sin dejar de besarnos, supe que Nessie era mía… sin ninguna duda, había encontrado el camino de vuelta a su corazón.

_**Back to your heart…**_**(De vuelta a tu corazón)**

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Ya nos encontrábamos en vuelta en la casa de Jake, después de la noche más hermosa y maravillosa que había podido darme. Jake no cantaba la octava maravilla, pero era entonado y su mirada le daba una magia especial a la canción. Sin duda la mejor noche de todas. Lo mejor de todo… era que el día aun no había terminado. Jake se encontraba abriendo la puerta y yo me removía nerviosa aun lado de él. Una vez abierta la puerta, Jake me cargó como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados. Me sorprendió.

—¿Jake que estas haciendo? ¡Bájame!

—No quiero. Debo consentir a la princesa de la casa— esbozó una gran sonrisa, una de esas que siempre me roban el aliento.

No tenía ninguna duda. Yo ya había decidido. Jake era el amor de mi vida y me quedaría con él. Aun no le había dicho nada directamente pero era obvio que él ya se había dado cuenta. Yo ya estaba decidida. Me quedaría con Jake, para siempre…

Jake me dirigió escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta de una patada. Me sorprendí. Parecía como si tuviera mucha prisa… ¿Quizás el?

Mis pensamientos pecaminosos me traicionaron. Me puse roja como tomate, imaginando que este era el momento perfecto para consumar nuestro amor. Y quizás Jake también se había dado cuenta de eso. Traté de tranquilizarme. Yo en verdad quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba con toda el alma. Ser suya y pertenecernos el uno al otro. Jake me puso tranquilamente en la cama y dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

_¡Qué rayos! ¿No se suponía que era el momento especial o algo así?_

Escuché que corría escaleras abajo y de repente volvió a subirlas. Yo miraba a través de la puerta un poco confundida, hasta que él volvió a entrar al cuarto, sonriéndome.

—¿Qué traes ahí?— pregunté viendo que algo salía de la mano de Jake. No había prendido la luz así que no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien que era.

—Algo que nos hará feliz a los dos… pero creo que más a ti.

—¿Eh? No entiendo?— pregunté confundida.

—Espero que no te molestes por lo que hare— contesto él.

¿Por qué me tendría que molestar? ¡No entienda nada! No sabía que planeaba hacer Jake y mi cuerpo se alertó.

—Relájate Nessie, nunca te haría nada malo, o que no quisieras, si te incomoda solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?— preguntó con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—Está bien— contesté un poco desconcertada.

Se acercó a mí y me mostró el objeto que traía en su mano frente a mis ojos. Era una pluma, de esas de almohada.

—¿Una pluma?— pregunte desconcentrada —no veo en que me podría hacerme sentir feliz.

—Ya lo veras —contestó pícaramente—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?— pregunté intrigada.

—Confía en mí.

Resignada cerré mis ojos. Percibí como se acercó más a mí y empecé a sentir un roce muy suave sobre los hombros. Comencé temblar. Jake sopló sobre mi hombro, haciendo que su calor hiciera que mi cuerpo se estremeciera aun más. La suavidad empezaba a acariciar mi rostro, mi frente, mis mejillas, mis ojos, mis oídos. Sentía un poco de cosquillas mezcladas con nerviosismo. Volví a sentir su cálido aliento soplando por las partes ya antes recorridas, hasta que llegó a mis oídos y sopló suavemente sobre estos. Me estremecí por completo. Podría jurar que escuché su sonrisa.

—Abre los ojos—. Inmediatamente los abrí. Lo miré delante de mí con una sonrisa amplia y con la pluma en su mano.

—¿Acaso no te hizo feliz?— preguntó agitando la pluma

No lo podía negar era una experiencia nueva y realmente sí me hacia feliz.

—Tal vez— contesté con picardía en el tono de mi voz.

Se volvió a acercar a mí y sentí sus labios muy cerca de los míos. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Se acostó encima de mi y no fue hasta ese momento, cuando lo sentí lo más cerca posible a mi cuerpo, que sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Sus besos eran sumamente dulces y tiernos, más lindos que de costumbre. Yo me sentía completamente soñada.

Suavemente bajó los tirantes de mi vestido mientras me besaba. Sus enormes manos fácilmente se deshicieron de la parte de arriba de mi vestido, exponiendo mis pechos que descansaban bajo sus pectorales. Estábamos pasando a otro nivel.

_Lo sentía._

_Quizás esa iba a ser la gran noche._

Me puse muy nerviosa y sentí la sangre en mi rostro. Él dejó de besarme y se levantó de la cama. Yo me angustié por no sentir sus labios cerca de los míos. Jake se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo, quedando la mitad de su torso por encima de la cama, observándome con mucho cuidado. Yo me sentía totalmente apenada. No era la primera vez que Jake me miraba los pechos. Pero había sido hacia mucho tiempo y tenía algo de miedo.

_¿Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente buena para Jake?_

_Leah es muy bonita y tiene un lindo cuerpo._

_¿Qué tal si Jake se decepcionaba de mi por mi inexperiencia?_

Jake no decía nada y no hacía nada. Solo estaba se estaba dedicando a observarme muy meticulosamente. A mí me volvía loca que no hubiera reacción de su parte. Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero Jake suspiró profundamente y volvió a pasar la pluma por mi rostro. Mientras la suavidad rozaba mi cuerpo, Jake iba soplando cada parte que ya había recorrido. Era una sensación placentera en muchos sentidos. Jake no me estaba tocando, pero se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo. La pluma, junto con su aliento descendieron a mi cuello. Mi espalda se arqueaba y sentía los choques eléctricos. Era en verdad como si Jake me estuviera tocando. En el momento en que se concentró a acariciar y soplar en mis pechos… me estaba volviendo loca. Mi entrepierna se contraía a cada movimiento de esa pluma o cada vez que sentía su aliento en mi cuerpo._ ¡Ese hombre me estaba matando!_ Pero lo que más me enloqueció fue cuando su aliento golpeó fuertemente en mis pezones. Quería saltar sobre de él… y rogarle que se detuviera para que se dedicara a hacerme suya.

_¿Acaso pensaría que soy una sucia o algo así?_

Mordí uno de mis labios y decidí oprimir mis sentimientos porque a decir verdad el momento en sí, era hermoso… era perfecto. Jacob Black me estaba demostrando que no necesitaba de sus manos para hacerme vibrar. Sin duda Jake era el mejor en todo… por lo menos para mí, sí lo era. Me quitó los zapatos y empezó a pasarme la pluma y su aliento desde la punta de los pies, para empezar un suave recorrido por mis piernas.

_¡Dios! ¡Me estaba empezando a mojar!_

_¡Qué pena!_

Mordí mis labios y no hacia más que hacer nudos las sabanas con las manos. Su recorrido subió hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Mi espalda se arqueó hasta su máximo punto cuando su aliento me golpeo "esa" parte del cuerpo. Escuché una sonrisa proveniente de su boca. Se detuvo. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Mis manos ya habían desgarrado sus sabanas. Y estaba totalmente lista para llegar a algo más. Pero Jake se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ya que me pegó el aire, medio recupere el sentido.

_¡Jake me estaba volviendo completamente loca!_

Volvió con una de sus camisas. Se acercó a mí.

—Date la vuelta— musitó.

—Ammm… seguro— procedí a hacer lo que me pedía.

Terminó de bajar el zipper de mi espalda y lentamente bajó mi vestido. Yo tenía la respiración entrecortada y sentía arder mis mejillas. Me colocó su camisa por la espalda.

—Póntela— ordenó.

Yo me levanté y terminé por meter los brazos por la camisa, dejando los botones abiertos, mostrando aun mis pechos.

—Te ves muy sexy— dijo con voz sensual y ronca.

—Gracias— respondí nerviosa.

—Mi niña —se sentó aun lado de mí—. Sabes que te amo, y que no te obligare a nada. No quiero apresurar las cosas, quiero que vayamos a nuestro ritmo. Pero aun así, me muero por estar contigo, así que decidí experimentar con algo diferente…. ¿Te gustó?— preguntó un poco nervioso

—Tal vez…— dije arqueando una de mis cejas.

—Estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, ni siquiera te toqué y casi te me lanzabas encima—

_Sí se había dado cuenta._

_¡Qué pena!_

Él no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba segura que su ego estaba hasta el cielo en ese momento. Se recostó aun lado de mí y empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

_Me encantaba._

Yo también me incorporé a un lado de él y pasé un brazo por su cuerpo. Me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a cantar suavemente el estribillo de la canción que me habíamos bailado en aquel restaurante.

_**The words to say**_** (Que palabras decir)**

_Ya no necesitas decir nada más._

_**The road to take**_** (Que camino tomar)**

_Ya tomaste el mejor camino._

_**To find a way back to your heart**_** (Para encontrar la forma de volver a tu corazón)**

_Ya estas en él._

_**¿What can I do**_** (¿Qué puedo hacer)**

_**To get to you?**_** (para llegar a ti?)**

_No necesitas hacer nada más, porque ya llegaste a mí._

_**And find a way back to your heart**_** (y encontrar un camino de vuelta a tu corazón?)**

_Ya encontraste el camino de vuelta a mi corazón._

**Back to your heart**

_De vuelta a mi corazón…._

Y volví a quedarme dormida en sus brazos mientras escuchaba su voz.

**A ver que les pareció este pequeño experimento. Lo hice un poco corto. Pero creo que así estaba bien. Amo el romance. *Rie diabólicamente* Todavía no saben el secreto de la manada pero probablemente ya lo sabrán el próximo capitulo y prepárense por que la semana ya se va a acabar. ¿Nessie se quedara con Jake? ¿Por fin se animaran estos 2 a consumar su amor? ¿Por qué aquí su autora puso una canción de los BSB? Eso ya lo había dicho XD. ¡Por cierto! ¡Soy feliz! Compré un Edward Cullen de cartón de casi dos metros jojojo mi esposo casi se muere de un infarto jojojojo. En fin, cuídense mucho… y ya saben dejen sus reviews que son mis vitaminas de cada día^^**


	11. Locos y Masoquistas

**Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada… es que operaron a mi mami y no tuve casi tiempo libre para poder escribir. Ya sabía lo que iba a poner en este capitulo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de escribirlo. Aun así se los recompensare con este capitulo en donde por fin conocerán el secreto de la manada. Ya estamos en el último día de la semana. ¿Qué responderá Nessie? Disfrútenlo^^**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-I – Locos y masoquistas**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me siento preocupado.

Eso es poco… estoy aterrado!

El día de mañana se cumple ya la semana que le había pedido a Nessie para convencerla de quedarse a mi lado. Fue una semana muy vivida y con muchas emociones por parte de los dos, que aun siento que esto es un sueño.

Ayer nos la pasamos en casa, viendo películas y fuimos a dar una vuelta por la playa a recoger piedras y conchas. En este momento ya no se me ocurría nada bueno que pudiera hacer a Nessie estremecer, simplemente trataba de ser yo mismo y al parecer a ella le gustaba.

El día de hoy simplemente nos la pasamos bañando en la playa y ya se acercaba el crepúsculo. Salí del mar absorto en mis pensamientos y Nessie me siguió. Me preocupaba su respuesta… no lo podía negar. Me ponía de nervios pensar en eso, aunque estaba casi seguro de que ella se quedara a mi lado.

_Estoy casi seguro…_

_Casi…_

—¿Jake? ¿Qué tienes? Te ves preocupado…— musitó Nessie, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada preciosa, solo pensaba en que será bueno hacer en al noche— le conteste animado.

—A decir verdad, no me apetece hacer nada en particular, solo quiero estar a tu lado… eso es todo.

Mi corazón brincó por un momento, era tan linda cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban de esa manera. Sonreí ampliamente.

—Pues te toca a ti elegir que haremos hoy— dije animadamente

— No tengo idea.

—Pues yo no se— me crucé de brazos.

—Mmmm me gustaría hablar…

—¿Hablar? de que?— pregunté temiendo su pregunta.

—Hace dos días, el día que estábamos en la playa con la manada…— se quedó quieta, como dudando como proseguir. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me preguntaría!

—Todos se pusieron tristes. ¿Piensa en tu pueblo? ¿A qué se refería Sam con eso?

Me quedé petrificado. No sabía qué contestarle. Sabía que no podía mentirle, se lo había prometido. ¿Pero como le diría algo, que sabía que probablemente haría que Nessie tomara una decisión alocada? Le di la espalda, para evitar mostrarle el temor en mis ojos.

—Será mejor que te lo cuente ya que nos hayamos quitado la arena y estemos en la casa.

—¿Tan malo es que le das vueltas?

—Es… complicado…

—Pero me lo contaras. ¿Verdad?

—Si lo quieres saber, te lo diré… solo dame tiempo de pensarlo. ¿Ok?

—¿De pensar qué?— preguntó consternada.

—Solo dame tiempo, prometo que lo sabrás…

—Supongo que no puedo negarme, pero déjame te digo algo Jacob, si no me lo dices tú… me lo dirá alguien más. Eso te lo aseguro— afirmó ella.

Eso prácticamente había sido una amenaza, y no me había gustado nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuimos a la casa y nos duchamos. Hicimos la cena juntos, y la devoramos. Nessie no había mencionado nada, del misterio de la manada. Y yo claro que no pensaba recordárselo. Miramos una película japonesa que estaba en el video club, una tal Battle Royale, donde había sangre y cuerpos descuartizados por todos lados. Nessie y yo nos reíamos mucho en esas escenas. En verdad que nos parecíamos en muchas cosas. Ella era realmente mi alma gemela. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Quiero ir a caminar un momento— musitó Nessie mientras me pasaba el tazón de palomitas.

—Pues vamos…— musité con mi sonrisa de siempre.

—No. Sola. Quisiera ir a dar una vuelta sola si no te molesta— me cortó tajantemente

¿Sola? ¿Por qué diablos iba a caminar ella sola?

Mañana me daría la respuesta.

Mi corazón me traicionó y empezó a latir fuertemente. Ella necesitaba pensar. Aun había cosas que ella debía meditar antes de darme su respuesta mañana.

_¡Vamos Jake! ¡Tú mismo estabas seguro que ella se quedaría a tu lado!_

No entiendo porque ahora tengo tanto miedo.

—Ve con cuidado por favor— rogué sonriéndole de nuevo. No quería que se percatara de mi inseguridad.

—No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola— se levantó del sillón y vi como lentamente se dirigía a la puerta de la sala para abrirla—. Y Jake…— agregó

—¿Si?

—No me siguas— musitó con una mirada seria, pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No pensaba hacerlo— respondí instantáneamente.

Vi como la puerta se cerraba, dejándome solo en la casa. Traté de no preocuparme más y terminar de ver la película. Nessie tenía derecho a pensar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Tomé el cojín donde ella estaba sentada, me lo llevé a la nariz y lo olí fuertemente. Era su agridulce olor, ese que me hacia estremecer… ese que esperaría como loco por volver a oler.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

No había querido molestar a Jake con más preguntas. Se había notado incomodo y a la defensiva, cuando volví a cuestionarlo.

¿Qué podrían estar ocultándome los chicos de la manada?

Toda la tarde había estado pensando en ello. Traté de disimular lo más que pude, y al parecer lo hice bien. Jake no se había dado cuenta.

Yo tenía que saberlo. Necesitaba conocer ese secreto.

Jake solo le estaba dando trabas y vueltas. Y si lo hubiera vuelto a preguntar, hubiera encontrado otro pretexto, para poder zafarse… estaba segura.

El aire golpeó mi cara, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y llenándome del aroma a mar. Mis pies se sentían muy a gusto pisando la fría arena. De repente mi mente se iluminó y corrí a toda prisa. Sabía que a él podría sacarle lo que deseaba saber. Me apresuré a velocidad vampiro hasta quedar enfrente de su casa.

¡TOC-TOC!

Abrió la puerta

—¿Nessie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó consternado.

—Hola Seth, ¿me dejas pasar?— pregunté con una sonrisita tímida

—Claro…— contestó alegre.

La casita de los Clearwater no había cambiado mucho. Los mismos muebles, el mismo olor, las mismas fotos… Un momento, no las mismas. Alcancé a distinguir en la chimenea una nueva serie de fotos. En una de las fotos se miraba Leah en una preciosa puesta de sol. En otra, Seth se miraba arriba de Jake, felices los dos sonriendo. Y en otra se miraban tomados de la mano Leah y Jake. A mi me dolió hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Empecé a considerar que no había sido buena idea a ver ido a esa casa. La casa de Leah.

—¿Te peleaste con Jake o algo así?— me preguntó tomando asiento en el sillón.

—No, en absoluto— respondí extrañada sentándome a un lado de él.

—Es que no es normal tenerte por aquí. Digo, no es que me moleste… pero… es... raro… — respondió con timidez

Volteé a ver otra de las fotos que estaban en la chimenea. Era Jake, totalmente serio, con el collar del lobo y la niña en la mano y con la mirada apagada. Mi corazón se partió en trozos.

—Dime Seth… ¿Cómo era Jake… tú sabes… después de que me fui?— pregunté con tristeza en los ojos.

Seth me estudió por un momento y siguió mi mirada hasta la foto del triste Jake.

—Esa foto fue de la semana en que te fuiste…— agregó, se sacudió la cabeza y me miró seriamente. —¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—S-sí— contesté con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno…— suspiró —era algo así, como un muerto viviente… no reía, no hablaba, no comía, no hacia nada…— noté como su semblante se oscureció un poco —estábamos muy preocupados por él, pensábamos que moriría de la tristeza. Fueron tiempos difíciles, _muy difíciles_. Pero supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó con Leah y Jacob, así que eso no necesito explicártelo…— musitó inquieto, como buscando alguna reacción en mis ojos.

Y no sé que pudo a ver visto en mi, pero su rostro se descompuso. Me imaginaba a un Jake sin vida, un Jake tan _no Jake_, y después en los brazos de una consolante Leah… que por un momento sentí que me faltaba el aire y me dolía mucho el pecho. Sin duda no fui la única que lo pasó mal.

—Pero ahora estas aquí— agregó Seth —hace tanto que no miraba tan feliz a Jake, su luz volvió, al igual que su humor y su felicidad junto con tu llegada. No seas tonta Nessie, ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Jake y yo, el uno para el otro. Me encantaba esa teoría sin duda.

—Tal vez sea así, Seth.

—¿Cómo que tal vez? ¡Claro que es así! No hay nada que les impida…— y en ese momento se quedó callado.

Bajó la mirada. A mi me extrañó tanto su repentino cambio de positivismo a timidez y tristeza. La misma tristeza que hacia dos días… ¡el secreto de la manada! De repente me acordé porque me encontraba aquí. ¿Podía hacer que Seth me lo dijera? Debía hacer que me lo dijera.

—Seth… cuando Sam le dijo a Jake la vez pasada: piensa en tu pueblo. ¿A qué se refería?

El color de Seth se fue, dejándolo con los ojos desorbitados y hasta noté el sudor en su frente. Esto andaba mal. No podía ser nada bueno.

—Nessie creo que tienes que irte, es tarde y Jake se preocupara por ti— respondió nervioso.

—¡Vamos Seth! ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Es que acaso tiene que ver conmigo?

Vi como volvió a palidecer y no contestó nada.

—Eso significa que sí— respondí afirmándolo.

Seth era demasiado noble y no se le daba bien mentir. Me miró a los ojos y no pudo mentirme.

—Sí— respondió derrotado.

—¡Entonces tengo derecho a saberlo!— respondí exaltada

—Sí, lo tienes— agregó él.

—Entonces te lo ruego, Seth… dime, dame todas las cartas para poder terminar bien este juego— lo tomé de las manos —Por favor.

—Es que Jake me matara… no puedo— apretó mis manos

—No le diré que me dijiste, te lo prometo. Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.

¿Qué podía ser? Tenía que ver conmigo y nadie me lo quería decir. El corazón empezó a palpitarme más fuerte. De seguro que Seth lo oía. Vi que suspiró varias veces cerrando sus ojos. Y de repente los abrió.

—No vayas hacer alguna locura ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— asentí.

—¿Recuerdas algunas de nuestras leyendas que te contaba Jake?— me preguntó.

—Sí, más o menos. Recuerdo la mayoría— respondí con seguridad.

—Bien, es que, no se cómo empezar— dijo tímidamente.

—Pues por el principio suena bien— dije rondando los ojos

—Es que es tan complicado que no se por donde empezar. Bueno… ¡Ya se! ¿Tú sabes porque los Quileutes nos convertimos en lobos?

—Sí, para proteger a su pueblo— respondí sin duda. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Bien. ¿Y de quienes los protegemos?— me preguntó mirándome profundamente a los ojos.

—De… los… vampiros…— casi tuve que escupir las palabras.

—Exacto, cada vez que hay vampiros cercas… surgen nuevas camadas de lobos. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto— afirmé desconcertada. ¿Eso que tenia que ver conmigo?

—O.K. ahora vamos a lo que Sam teme. Si tú y Jake se quedan juntos por siempre aquí en La Push, pues…— hizo una mueca y miré su rostro como si tratara de buscar las siguientes palabras.

Pero, yo lo había entendido. ¡Claro! Yo era una hibrida. Mitad humana, Mitad VAMPIRA. ¡Yo era una amenaza!

—Afectaría a las siguientes camadas de hombres lobo— dije con amargura.

—Pues sí, imagínate el desequilibrio que causara que un vampiro viviera aquí. Cómo repercutiría en las futuras generaciones. No dejarían de despertar hombres lobo— musitó con otra mueca en el rostro.

—¡Pero yo no soy una vampira! Soy mitad y mitad.

—Pues sí, eso es lo que alegaba Jacob. Por eso él y Sam no se hablan. Sam se había quedado contento cuando te fuiste, pero ahora que sabe que has vuelto, pues, dudo que se quede con los brazos cruzados. No va arriesgarse a que La Push se llené de hombres lobo y se rompa el equilibrio.

—Pues podemos irnos de aquí— solté casi como una amenaza.

—Jake también lo propuso… pero…— noté que su semblante volvió a oscurecerse.

—¿Pero?— pregunté angustiada.

—Jake es un macho Alpha, esta ligado a la manada y a La Push, por más que quiera irse, no lo resistirá y terminara volviendo. Esta tan ligado a nosotros, así como contigo. Imagínate el conflicto interno que tendría. Se volvería loco. Y el resultado siempre seria el mismo… Jake regresaría a La Push, tarde o temprano.— musitó con resignación.

A mi se me estaba cayendo el alma en pedazos. ¿No había alguna forma en que Jake y yo estuviéramos juntos sin perjudicar a nadie? ¿Esto era en verdad un amor imposible?

—La única forma en que Jake se pudiera ir de aquí, para poder estar contigo sería…— vi que batalló en hablar y tragó saliva —renunciar a su espíritu lobo.

—¡NO!— grité —¡ESO NUNCA!— volví a gritar con todo mi corazón.

Si Jake renunciara a su espíritu lobo significaría verlo morir poco a poco a través de los años. Eso jamás lo resistiría. Las lágrimas me inundaron por completo. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¡Era tan obvio! Hubiera sido mas fácil si lo hubiera sabido desde antes de venir de nuevo aquí. Tal vez eso me hubiera detenido y no hubiera venido a ilusionarme y darme cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Jacob Black. Lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente. Seth se entristeció tanto al verme así. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me pegó a su cálido cuerpo, pero no me reconfortaba. Ahora que sabía que no podía vivir sin Jake, ¿cómo se suponía que debía continuar mi vida? tampoco podía quedarme aquí eso era seguro. No era justo para la gente de La Push que actuara de manera tan egoísta. Además como dijo Seth, Sam no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y no me agradaba la idea de ver pelear a las manadas por mi culpa. Mis lágrimas comenzaron bañar el hombro de Seth. Él tenía el rostro lleno de bondad y compasión. Sabía que si alguien estaba de mi lado, ese sin duda, era Seth.

—Nessie… Jake ha estado pensando en dejar su espíritu lobo para poder irse contigo— musitó temeroso.

Mis lágrimas se hicieron más fuertes. Ya sabía yo, que Jake haría algo así.

—No lo dudo —contesté en sollozos—, pero… yo no puedo permitir eso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? Jake es muy testarudo, no creo que puedas hacerlo cambiar de parecer— musitó preocupado.

—Debes prometerme que jamás le dirás que tuvimos esta conversación. Jamás pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga.

—Me asustas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¡Prométemelo!— grité desesperada.

—Te lo prometo. Es más, te lo juro Nessie. Pero dime, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Destrozarle el corazón a Jake… otra vez…

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla ya eran las 6 de la mañana, no había dormido y tenía el alma en un hilo. Desde la noche de ayer, Nessie no había vuelto. No quería verme acosador, por eso no fui en su busca. Pero estaba desesperado, inquieto.

_Demasiadas horas para pensar diría yo._

Quizás se dio cuenta de que ya no me quiere y no sabía como enfrentarme.

Miles de pensamientos me inundaron toda la noche. Además, ya era oficial, hoy se cumplía la semana y mis nervios estaban destrozados.

La perilla de la puerta de la sala se movió.

¡Era mi Nessie!

—¡Nessie!— musité en un suspiro de alivio y corrí hacia sus brazos. La abracé pero ella no me correspondió. Algo estaba mal. La separé un poco de m= para verla a los ojos. Su maquillaje había desaparecido y tenía la mirada más oscura que había visto, inclusive más oscura que la de Edward, en nuestros tiempos de conflicto.

_Me aterró._

¿Qué le había pasado a mi Nessie en estas horas?

—Jake sé que es injusto para ti, porque no has dormido nada por esperarme, pero tenemos que hablar— musitó secamente.

Ok, ¿qué diablos había pasado con mi Nessie? No era exactamente como me había imaginado que tendríamos esta conversación.

—Está bien, hablemos— dije tensando la mandíbula.

—Seré clara, rápida y concisa porque creo que será lo mejor para los dos— musitó sin animo.

—Está bien— respondí temeroso.

—Me la pasé muy bien a tu lado esta semana— comenzó.

—No más que yo— interrumpí.

—Pero… a veces llevarse bien, no lo es todo…. así que me voy.

¿Qué diablos me estaba diciendo? ¡Nessie me estaba rechazando! ¡Me estaba rechazando! ¡Esto debía ser una broma!

—Ya Nessie, deja de jugar— musité con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No estoy jugando, Jake— dijo tajantemente —¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro— terminó furiosa.

—¿Me estas insinuando que tu respuesta, es un: no gracias me lo pase bien, pero me voy para casarme con otro?— solté enfadado.

—Pues sí, me di cuenta de que Nahuel es mejor hombre que tú.

—¿Qué?— solté enfadado.

Jamás espere que esta conversación fuera a terminar así. No solo me estaba rechazando. Me estaba humillando.

—¿Y todos los besós que nos dimos, las caricias? ¿Qué? ¿No fueron nada?— pregunté molesto.

—Fueron un error— dijo casi en un susurro.

Un error… ¿un error? Esto no podía ser, era demasiado cruel.

—¿Así que solo te divertiste conmigo y ahora te largas?— la tomé de las muñecas, apretándolas más de la cuenta.

—¡Suéltame Jake! Me lastimas— musitó con voz ahogada.

—No mas de lo que tú me estas lastimando a mi— dije soltándola.

Nessie se llenó de lágrimas. No me gustaba verla así. Yo había prometido dejarla ir si no la convencía. Y al parecer… así había sido.

Había fracasado.

—Te dejare ir con una condición— dije con la mirada baja. No quería que se percatara de las lágrimas que empezaban a descender.

—No necesito de tus condiciones— respondió fríamente.

A mi me heló hasta el alma.

—¿Lo amas mas que a mi?— pregunté con voz entrecortada.

Nessie se quedó parada como estatua y su mandíbula se tensó.

—¿Sus caricias te harán estremecer más que las mías?— pregunté levantando la mirada y acercándome aún más a ella.

—¿Lo deseas más que lo que me deseas a mi?— pregunté tomándola de la cintura y acercándola lo más que pude a mi cuerpo.

—Y sobre todo ¿Él te amara más de lo que te amo yo?— pregunté llorando en un susurro.

Nessie lloraba como yo y no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas. La abarqué totalmente con mis brazos y respiré fuertemente en su pelo, dejando que su olor me embriagara los sentidos. La sentí estremecerse con mi aliento. Ella me amaba, se estremecía ante mí, me deseaba como yo a ella y nadie la amaría como yo… ¿entonces, por qué carajos me estaba dando la negativa?

—¡Responde!— bramé casi en un gruñido.

—No lo se. Tal vez— contestó tratando de zafarse de mi abrazo.

¡Qué Demonios! ¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarme así? Mis nervios ya estaban destrozados y mi sentido común ya se había ido por el caño.

—¡Mientes!— grite forzándola todavía a mi cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó luchando aún a mi agarre.

—No esta noche— susurré cerca de su oído.

Sentí como se estremeció de nuevo en mis brazos. Y ya no me pude contener. Fuertemente me acerqué a sus labios y sin permiso, ni deberla, ni temerla… la besé.

La besé con toda la furia que había en mi alma. Como si quisiera lastimarla con ese besó. Nessie seguía forcejeando conmigo y mordió mi labio fuertemente.

_Debía de ser masoquista porque me dolía tanto y aun así me encantaba._

No dejé de besarla y ella me mordía más fuerte. En un momento el dolor se hizo tan insoportable y el placer aun más inmenso que solo quería tirarla y hacerla mía. De repente sentía que algo corría por mi boca. ¿Se me estaba llenando la boca de sangre? Abrí los ojos precipitadamente para encontrarme con los ojos de Nessie llenos de sorpresa al sentir mi sangre en su boca. Quiso soltarme con más fuerza, pero yo la besé más fuerte y dejé que mi sangre inundara su paladar. Quería que me probara por completo, que me secara si era posible. No podía vivir en un mundo donde no estuviera con ella. Ella forcejeó, pero vi sus ojos oscurecerse y empezar a succionar la sangre de mis labios. Ella perdió la razón. Su mirada era otra, era extrañamente seductora, amenazadora y totalmente sexy.

_Debía de estar loco._

Empezó a succionarme fuertemente y a mi me fascinaba la idea de morir en sus brazos.

_Morir en sus brazos, debía de ser la gloria más pura._

De repente como pudo, separó su rostro de mis labios, y se siguió a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos esperando la mordida en mi yugular. Pero me llevé una sorpresa al notar que me besaba y lamía fuertemente. Sus manos empezaron a destrozar mi camisa y después empezaron a acariciar mis pectorales. La separé con fuerza y arranqué su blusa y su sostén de un solo movimiento. Jalé su cabello, dejándome con ello expuesto su cuello y lo besé casi mordiéndolo. Nessie se estremecía totalmente.

_Si a esas íbamos, dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego_.

Sin perder el tiempo me ubiqué sobre sus pechos, inundándolos de mi saliva y mi sangre. Yo también había perdido el juicio. Así que seriamos un par de locos haciendo el amor. Un licántropo y una mitad vampiro, mitad humana... locos el uno por el otro.

—Está vez no te me escapas— solté excitado.

Ella sonrío torcidamente.

—Eso espero— susurró sensualmente.

Sin duda, un par de locos masoquistas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Pues ahora ya lo saben, ya saben el secreto... espero si le hayan entendido.** **Y pues les daré un pequeño adelanto: en el siguiente capitulo tendremos lemmon señoras y señores... y volveremos a ver a Nahuel O.O** **Y pues las preguntas que quedan al aire son:** ¿**Nessie se quedara con Jake?** ¿**Qué harán para solucionar el problema de estar juntos?** ¿**Mejor se decidirá por Nahuel?** **Nos leemos la próxima^^**

**Kokoro**


	12. El adiós

**Hola a todos gracias por sus review, en serio me hacen súper dichosa. Y ahora por fin la primera vez de Nessie y Jake. Batallé tanto pero bueno, espero que les guste^^**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-2 – El adiós**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Tiré de tú cabello con más fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarlo de tu cabeza, haciendo que te arquearas lo más posible para darme más cabida en tu cuello y tus pechos.

Al igual que yo… tú también te comportabas masoquistamente. Te mordía. Te forzaba. Te jaloneaba. Y aun así parecías estar igual de excitada que yo…

Me cegué por el deseo, el amor y al mismo tiempo por el coraje que sentía hacia tu ser.

Tal vez te iras y me dejaras otra vez, pero esta vez me quedaría con algo tuyo. Y tú te llevarías algo mío que cargarías por toda la eternidad, que te marcaría y que te dolería, pero que aun así, en este momento disfrutarías.

No estoy muy orgulloso de mis intenciones. Después de todo se supone que soy un caballero. Pero tú me has hecho perder el juicio. Tu ser succionando mi sangre me ha dejado completamente excitado y tus palabras me han dejado totalmente adolorido, así que es tú culpa lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Vuelvo a jalonear tu cabello. No es mi intención ser rudo contigo. Después de todo, lo que esta por suceder, es lo que mas había estado deseando.

Hacerte mía. Hacerte el amor.

Volteo a mirarte. Tú sigues con la mirada ensombrecida y respiras entrecortadamente. Noto la mueca de dolor en tu rostro y aun así sigues en mis mismas condiciones... excitada. Trato de tranquilizarme, relajo mis manos para ya no lastimarte.

Quiero que me recuerdes por toda la eternidad y si te vas a los brazos de aquel tipo, por lo menos quiero que jamás estés tranquila cuando intente hacerte el amor, porque cada vez que lo hiciera, te recordaría al día de hoy, a mis besos, a mis caricias y a mi cuerpo.

Sé que es cruel de mi parte. Pero estoy loco. Y solo puedo obedecer a mi locura.

Huelo de cerca tu cabello. Tu olor agridulce me vuelve más loco de lo que ya estoy. Aun así, trato de bajar mi coraje.

¿Qué caso tiene lastimarte, si lastimándote me lastimo a mi mismo?

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos. Abres los ojos ampliamente para dejarme ver dentro de tu ser. Tu alma se ve lastimada, como la mía. Quiero curarla. Quiero protegerte. ¿Por qué me abandonas Nessie? La verdad es que no te entiendo. Parecías tan a gusto a mi lado.

Simplemente sigo sin entender tus razones para irte. Pero, ¿te lo prometí verdad? Yo dejaría irte y lo haría. Solo que antes de eso… tenía algo más por hacer.

—Te amo— susurro tranquilizando a mis nervios.

En cambio tú pones una mueca en la cara y hasta parece que tus ojitos brillan.

¿Acaso estaría alucinando? ¿Te duelen y te hacen feliz mis palabras?

No me contestas nada. La verdad es que no necesitas hacerlo. En este momento las palabras sobraban. Y yo se muy bien que ya no hay marcha para atrás, Nessie. Y no la hay porque tú también deseas que esto pase. No se porque si tú me quieres dejar, pero lo deseas y la verdad no pensaba averiguarlo. Aprovecharía la nueva carta del destino. Quizás es que secretamente, espero que al hacerte el amor, recapacites y te quedes a mi lado. Pero la verdad trato de no pensar mucho en eso.

Enredo mis manos en tu cabello. Te acerco a mis labios, pero esta vez te beso diferente. Te beso dulce, tranquila y suavemente. Tus labios se amoldan perfectamente a los míos. Escucho a tu corazón que late fuerte y al compás de nuestros labios. Como si cada vez que te besara, tu corazón palpitara.

Mis manos descienden a tu cuello, para pasearse por tus hombros y seguir su camino a tus perfectos pechos. Los acaricio suavemente, tratando de memorizarlos en mi mente, para poder recordarlos siempre. Tú pareces estremecerte. A mi me gusta saber que aun puedo provocar estas reacciones en ti.

Suspiras fuertemente separando tus labios un poco de los míos, dejando que tu aliento me golpeé con toda su fuerza y haciendo que me llegué hasta el último de los poros. Siento nublada la vista. ¿Qué puedo hacer si tengo ganas de llorar y rogarte que no te vayas? Pero trato de controlarme y no hacerte esto más difícil de lo que la situación ya lo había hecho.

Mis manos se hacen nudos en tus pechos. Me siento como novato. Como si fuera la primera vez que hiciera esto. Los nervios dominan mi ser. En serio Nessie que solo tú provocas esto en mi… solo tú.

Tus manos acarician mi pelo, yo solo meneo la cabeza, para que se te enreden más, deseando que nunca las pudieras sacar de ahí. Trato de fijar la atención a mis manos que se deslizan sobre tus pezones, tratando de ser amable y tranquilo. Tú parecías estar más calmada, pero tu corazón me decía lo contrario. No tengo idea de lo que estés pensando, pero yo no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que te voy a extrañar.

Vuelvo a colocar mis labios en tu boca. Quiero robar tu alma en ese beso, para quedármela por siempre. Me enferma la idea de que el chupasangre la tenga aunque fuera por solo un momento. Me aterraba. Tu alma sería mía y solo mía. Así como tu cuerpo se disponía a serlo.

Mis manos bajan por tu espalda desnuda, dándome choques eléctricos por los dedos. Y tus dulces manos acarician al mismo tiempo la mía.

Tus caricias son únicas Nessie.

Aprieto tus glúteos por encima de tu pantalón y tú gimes fuerte en mi oído. Ten cuidado, porque me provocas demasiado haciendo eso y la verdad es que yo ya no respondo de mis acciones en este momento.

Vuelvo a apretarte y tú gimes aun más fuerte. Te lo advertí.

Mis labios —hinchados por tu mordida—, parecían querer morder a los tuyos. Mi lengua se abre paso a tu boca y la tuya me recibe de buena manera. Te beso fuertemente, dejándote mi esencia en ese beso.

Tú perdiste el control de nuevo, lo sentí cuando escuche a tu corazón acelerarse. Separaste un poco tus labios de los míos y sentí como brincaste —y déjame decirte que hábilmente—, para enredar tus piernas a mi cintura. Lo único que conseguiste con eso fue… excitarme más.

Maldición, yo quería que esto fuera dulce… y tú lo haces tan difícil.

Mis manos se apoyan en tus glúteos, para sostenerte. Tus pechos quedan tan cerca de mi cara. Es una hermosa vista si me permites decir…

No puedo evitar que mi boca trabaje en ellos. Oírte gemir de esa manera, me estimulaba demasiado. Estoy empezando a perder los sentidos otra vez. Mis instintos me predominan.

—Nessie voy a hacerte el amor como nadie en la eternidad te lo hará…— solté mientras lamia uno de tus pezones.

—Jacob… yo…— dijiste entre gemidos, pero te interrumpí con un beso salvaje. No quería escuchar tus pretextos, ni alguna de tus explicaciones. Solo besarte y hacerte mía.

Deshiciste el agarre de tus piernas y volviste a separarte de mí. Yo te contemple mientras miraba los primeros rayos del sol golpeando tu hermosa piel. Era un hermoso alba, mas no mas hermoso que tu.

—Has que nunca olvide este día Jacob— dijiste despacio

—no ocupabas pedírmelo, de todas maneras pensaba hacerlo— conteste acercándome de nuevo a tu cuerpo que me llamaba a gritos.

Mis manos se acercaron a tu cintura, desabroche tu pantalón, coloque mis manos a ambos lados de la cadera y jale hacia abajo con fuerza, deshaciéndome fácilmente de tu pantalón y ropa interior.

Esto era el cielo en el infierno. Parecías una diosa parada en medio de mi sala.

Ya no tenías escapatoria… ninguna.

Te acerco a mi pecho que arde más que nunca, mis manos empezaron a recorrerte impacientemente. No dejo ningún lado sin tocar. Ninguno. Pareces muy complacida con mis movimientos, pero más complacido estoy yo al escuchar tus gemidos mientras toco y entro en tu intimidad, ¡Dios! No podían haberme excitado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Saque mis dedos y me los lleve a la boca. Tu sabor era incomparable. Jamás había probado algo más delicioso que el sabor de tu intimidad. Tus piernas se contraían al observarme hacer eso. ¿Te gustaba verdad?

Vi oscurecerse tu mirada de nuevo, arrancaste mis pantalones y de otro tirón arrancaste mi ropa interior. Me sonreí internamente de la desesperación que te causaban mis actos. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

Me acerque a besarte. Ahora si nos encontrábamos en igualdad. Desnudos, y deseándonos como los locos masoquistas que somos. Tomé con fuerza una de tus piernas y suavemente la subí a mi cintura. Tú la enrollaste con fuerza y poco a poco te apretaste a mi cuerpo. Así fue como me dejaste entrar en ti. Tu grito, sonó tan fuerte que me perturbó. Pero yo no pensaba detenerme. Tu rostro mostraba toda clase de expresiones, pero la sensación de sentirme tan dentro de ti como nunca nadie lo había estado, empezó a nublar mis sentidos otra vez. Tomé tu otra pierna obligándola a enredarse en mi cuerpo también para poder darme todo el control sobre tu cuerpo. Tus pechos en mi rostro y mis manos moviendo tu cuerpo parecían agradarte mucho, ya que tus gemidos eran fuertes y excitantes. Me tranquilicé al saber que te gustaba tanto como a mí así que empecé a caminar a ciegas hasta toparme con la pared. Y no fue hasta ese momento que empecé a embestirte.

Quise empezar lento, para que te acostumbraras a mi presencia. Pero tú misma empezaste a apretar fuertemente tus piernas, lo que me dio pie a que te embistiera con más fuerza. Tus gritos se volvieron más fuertes al igual que mi movimiento de cadera, que era más salvaje, fuerte y duro. Y aun a pesar de eso tomaba tu rostro dulcemente y entre jadeos te besaba tiernamente.

Jamás me sentiría peor y mejor que en este momento. Te tenía más cerca que nunca y probablemente más lejos que la última vez que te fuiste. Los rayos del alba golpean con fuerza tu rostro. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan maravilloso como tú se halla encontrado en mi camino? Quizás es por eso que me dejas. No es posible que merezca algo tan bueno como tú.

—Jacob —Susurras mi nombre entre gemidos—… Jacob— Vuelves a hacerlo.

¡Dios! No quiero ser tan salvaje, pero tú tienes la culpa de que te embista con más fuerza.

Tu cuerpo suda deliciosamente por culpa de mi calor y el del acto. Siento tus manos que se resbalan por mi espalda mientras que tus uñas luchan por mantenerse en esta. Probablemente estoy todo marcado. Pero que diferencia había si ya me habías marcado desde antes, desde el primer día que vi esos ojos chocolate cuando naciste. Imprimado. Imprimado de tus hermosos ojos, de tu hermosa sonrisa, de tu suave piel, de tu brillante cabello, de toda tu alma y cuerpo… Imprimado hasta los huesos de ti.

Te embisto violentamente, restregando tu cuerpo a la pared con todas mis fuerzas. Tú pareces quejarte, pero no porque no te gustara, si no por todo lo contrario. Entonces fue cuando sentí tu respiración más agitada, tus ojos fuera de orbita, y todo se sentía apretujado. Estabas llegando a la gloria. Podía sentirte. Y a mi no me quedaba de otra más que ayudarte y hacértelo más placentero. Empecé a susurrarte cosas al oído. Cosas que quizás ya sabías y no querrías escuchar pero igual y te las dije. La que más destacaba de todas era: Te amo. Mis manos acarician tu cabello y te embisto aun más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo de lo que ya hacía. Estás llegando. Tus gritos te delatan. Una sonrisa de satisfacción recorre en mi boca cuando vuelves a susurrar mi nombre con la voz más entrecortada que podías haberme regalado. Llegaste Nessie.

Tu humedad me envolvió y tu aroma se impregnó en mi piel. Dejaste caer tu cabeza en mi hombro. Cansada y agotada. Pero lamentablemente para ti Nessie, yo no había acabado. No tenía llene de ti. Y no pensaba dejarte ir todavía, no… todavía no.

Me separo de la pared, sujeto tus glúteos fuertemente y me dirijo escaleras arriba contigo pegada a mi cuerpo. Tú solo respiras entrecortadamente, sin decir alguna palabra. La verdad tu cuerpo ya había dicho todo. Empujo la puerta de mi cuarto y te dejo caer en la cama.

Esa cama estaba bendita desde que tú dormías en ella. Porque tú eres una Diosa, mi Diosa particular. Te contemplé por solo un momento.

Me acuesto aun lado de ti, y te rodeo con mis brazos. Vuelvo a robarte tus labios, no tengo muchas intenciones de devolvértelos. Más de mala gana los suelto para poder dirigirme a tu cuello. Mis manos acarician tu pecho. Me coloco sobre de ti. Busco tu mirada esperando una respuesta de tu parte. Y sí, nuestras miradas se encontraron en un momento mágico donde parecían querer fundirse. Asentiste con la cabeza y yo volví a entrar en ti. Esta vez con más cuidado y con más dulzura. Te besé tiernamente y me correspondiste igual. Sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro mojando al tuyo.

¿Por qué el momento más feliz de mi vida era el adiós que tanto me dolía?

Te percataste de mis lágrimas y con tus manos empezaste a secarlas dulcemente. Podría jurar que mi dolor te dolía… podría haberlo júralo.

Te escuche sollozar. ¿Acaso tú también llorabas? Mi corazón se acongojo mientras te penetraba, suavemente, profundamente, apasionadamente y sobre todo amorosamente. En verdad esto era hacer el amor Nessie. Total y puro amor.

No podía dejar de besarte y complacerte hasta en el más mínimo detalle. A veces te embestía suave y en otras veces me alocaba por algún gemido tuyo y cambiaba a salvaje, pero siempre cuidándote y asegurándome de que te sentías bien. Volviste a llegar al éxtasis y mi autoestima estaba por los cielos. Es que si te vieras como yo te miro, quizás comprenderías porque me siento así.

Perdí el tiempo a decir verdad. ¡Dios! creo que ya pasaron cuatro horas y garra en la cama ¿verdad? Es que el problema es que no tengo suficiente de ti y no me puedo detener.

Pero ya me siento cansado

¿Ya que caso tiene seguir prolongando nuestro sufrimiento?

Te embisto lo más fuerte y profundo que puedo, y siento como ahora llega para mí. No quiero expresarte como es que me siento pero yo creo que si la tierra se estuviera destruyendo en este momento para mi hubiera estado bien, porque ya había probado el cielo con mis propias manos. Mis gemidos se hicieron muy fuertes y sentí que por tercera vez llegaba para ti… tus gemidos eran casi gritos y tus uñas en mi espalda terminaron de darme lo que necesitaba para poder llegar. Llegue… arrastrándote conmigo. Me volví a sentir complacido al saber que nunca lo olvidarías. Que jamás me olvidarías…

Como yo jamás te olvidaría…

Me acosté aun lado de ti, te robé otro beso, cerré los ojos y poco a poco sentí como perdía la conciencia. Luché en contra de esta, pero estaba exhausto. Y de repente todo se hizo oscuro.

—Te amo Nessie… adiós…— te dije en mis sueños porque quizás en la realidad no me atrevería a decírtelo.

Y en mi sueño casi podría jurar que te escuche decir:

—Yo también te amo Jake… hasta siempre.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Acaricio su cabello, mientras su exhausto cuerpo descansa aun lado del mío. Las lágrimas me invaden. Jake me acabada de convertir en su mujer. Y mi corazón me dolía. ¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara esto? ¿Cómo pretendía olvidarlo después de lo que acabábamos de vivir? La culpa me arremetía, pero no me arrepentía, después de todo era lo que más deseaba. Pero es que su sangre… su sangre despertó el vampiro en mí como nunca antes me había sucedido. Fue tan excitante su sangre en mi boca que nubló todos mis sentidos y no pude frenar lo sucedido. Para cuando volví en mí ya era muy tarde. Ya no podía separarme de él.

Volteé a ver el reloj de pared del cuarto de Jake. ¡Cielos ya casi es medio día! Me levanto de la cama, busco algo de ropa y me cambio. Tomo mis pertenencias y prosigo a salir del cuarto cuando voltee a verlo: tan hermoso, tan tranquilo, tan incomparable… demonios. ¿Por qué el destino se encargó de juntarnos para que después nos tuviéramos que separar? Me acerqué a su cuerpo desnudo y con mi mano libre acaricié su rostro. Suspiró fuertemente en cuanto mi piel tocó a la suya.

—Te amo Nessie… adiós— me dijo dormido.

Mis lágrimas cayeron más fuertes que nunca.

—Yo también te amo Jake… hasta siempre…— le respondí entre sollozos y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Busqué las llaves de mi mustang en el cajón de la cocina, le di una última mirada a su hogar, respiré hondo, abrí la puerta, salí y la cerré. Para nunca volver…

Mis lágrimas nublaron mi vista y llegue casi a ciegas a mi mustang. Cuando metí la llave y quise abrirlo, una mano morena se colocó sobre la mía. ¿Jacob? Levanté la vista asustada para encontrarme con algo peor… la mirada indiferente de Nahuel.

¿Nahuel? ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

—Nahuel… yo… tú… ¿Qué?...— no podía articular palabra alguna.

—Y pensar que estaba preocupado por ti— escupió con desprecio. Su mirada era oscura. Jamás lo había visto así.

¿Por qué me decía eso? ¡Dios! ¿Qué tanto tiempo tendría Nahuel aquí?

—¿Cuándo llegaste?— le pregunté angustiada.

—Llegué el día de hoy… — Se acercó a mí y con una de sus manos tomó mi cabello y lo olió poniendo una mueca en el rostro. —Apestas a perro…

—Nahuel déjame te explico… lo que pasa es que…

—No tienes nada que explicar— me interrumpió —he estado aquí por más de 3 horas escuchando tus gritos de placer que se oían desde dos cuadras atrás.

Mis piernas se tambalearon y caí al suelo. Era cierto… ¿Qué carajos le iba a explicar? Esto ya era demasiado para mí. Empecé a ver todo oscuro y quedé inconsciente a los pies de Nahuel. Todo quedó en negro. Mi sol personal se había apagado cuando salí de la casa de Jake. Ya no había ninguna luz para mí…

Ninguna.

* * *

**Mi corazón me dolió mucho en este capítulo. ¡Demonios! ¡Yo quiero a un hombre como Jake en mi cama! Hahahaha… ¿a poco ustedes no? ¿Y qué les pareció el rencuentro de Nessie y Nahuel? O.o ¿qué creían? Nahuel también tiene su carácter. Hahahaha cuídense todas y todos y espero que sus reviews sean recompensados con un Jake en su cama o un Edward si así lo prefieren^^ Besoooos.**

**Kokoro**


	13. Mi nueva obligación

**^^ Aquí su servidora loca y feliz de su respuesta con el capítulo anterior. ¡En serio que mil gracias! Y a los que no tienen cuenta aquí en fanfiction y me dejaron review en serio que mil gracias^^**

**Especiales agradecimientos a: Reipersecutoria ya sabes que te kero y me has apoyado desde que empecé con la historia. A Paky mi amiga española que me apoya siempre y a megamolpe porque siempre me sube el ánimo y me apoya como nadie.**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-3 – **Mi nueva obligación

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La luz me lastimó e instantáneamente los volví a cerrar. Nuevamente intenté abrirlos y cuando estuvieron abiertos, inmediatamente buscaron desesperados a Jake. Cuando caí en cuenta de que estos nunca más lo volverían a ver, fue que me percate en donde estaba.

El cuarto de Nahuel.

Me encontraba en Portland. Lejos de Forks, lejos de La Push, lejos de la manada… lejos de Jake. El corazón me dolió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No podía recordar mucho, salvo la ensombrecida mirada de Nahuel afuera de la casa de Jake.

¡Demonios! Mi corazón volvió a contraerse por ese recuerdo. ¿Nahuel? ¿Donde se encontraba Nahuel?

Eché un vistazo, pero no lo miraba en la habitación. Volteé a la puerta y alcancé a distinguir su pie por detrás del marco de esta. Me estaba observando.

—¿Nahuel?— ¡Dah! ¡Que tonta, quién más seria! pero es que la verdad no sabía qué decirle.

Él se acercó al marco de la puerta y entró al cuarto a paso lento y sigiloso. Su mirada era un enigma, un total y profundo enigma… no tenía idea de que pasaba por su mente.

Se sentó en la cama, aun lado de mí. Su cara se miraba demacrada y su cabello totalmente desmarañado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó sigilosamente.

—Amm… bien, un poco mareada pero bien…— contesté con nerviosismo.

—Llamé a tu familia, ya saben que estas aquí.

—¿Mi familia?— pregunté. Tenía una semana sin saber nada de ellos.

—Sí, tú familia, esa que ha estado preocupada por ti, por si no te acordabas de ella…

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y sentí mi alma quebrarse. Era cierto, había sido muy desconsiderada. No me había molestado en llamarlos. Si ellos estaban molestos conmigo… estarían en todo su derecho.

La verdad solo escondí mi cara. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a Nahuel en ese momento.

—Renesmee… yo…— dijo dudando. Trató de tomarme la mano, pero se detuvo.

Su mirada cayó al suelo. Parecía como si tampoco tuviera el valor de enfrentarme. Pero él no tenía nada de que estar apenado. La única basura aquí era yo. La única que había fallado había sido yo. Yo era la única que debía de estar apenada. Yo era la patética…

Sentí una pequeña lagrima correr por mi mejilla, me sentía totalmente apenada con Nahuel. Era una situación demasiado incomoda. Quería decirle tanto y a la vez nada.

Me sorprendió su mano recorriendo mi mejilla y quitando esa lágrima que me había traicionado.

—Perdón, no quería ser rudo contigo… supongo que los celos me cegaron— admitió apenado.

—¡No! Por favor… no te disculpes. La única que tiene que disculparse soy yo…— supliqué soltando otra lágrima —perdón…— volví a decir cerrando mis ojos dejando que se me escaparan dos lágrimas más.

Nahuel volvió a limpiarlas de mi rostro. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo. Me sorprendí demasiado, pero no lo rechacé sino todo lo contrario, mis brazos actuaron por si solos y lo apretaron con más fuerza a mi cuerpo.

¡Que confusión me causaba su abrazo!

Rápidamente sentí como me soltó y se alejó de mi cuerpo poniendo una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

—Perdón… pero, creo que seria conveniente que te metieras a bañar… apestas— dijo poniendo otra mueca y tapándose la nariz.

Yo sabía que el olor a hombre lobo no era molesto en si para nuestra hibrida especie. Pero, parecía que para Nahuel sí lo era… y mucho.

—Lo siento— contesté apenada.

—Te preparare las cosas para que tomes una ducha. Por cierto te compre ropa nueva, ya que la que traes… pues… toda apesta. Escoge lo que te pondrás, las bolsas están en el tocador— dijo con una apenas distinguible sonrisa.

Esto no podía ser peor, todavía había ido a comprarme ropa. Ese era el Nahuel que yo conocía. Dulce, noble y amable, sí, sin duda el Nahuel del cual yo me había enamora… ¡Rayos! Mi corazón volvió a dolerme.

¿Por qué demonios no me partía un rayo en dos?

No sabía si mi corazón aguantaría tanto dolor y confusión.

—¡Ah! y Renesmee…

—¿Si?— respondí nerviosa.

—Carga tu celular, toda la semana te marqué como loco y me mandaba al buzón, supongo que estabas _muy ocupada_ para cargarlo, pero en serio cárgalo, tu familia se muere por hablar contigo.

Mi cara se puso roja de la vergüenza. En serio que solo había hecho estupideces la semana pasada. La mejor semana de mi vida, pero eso no dejaba de convertirla en mi peor tormento y el peor tormento de los que me rodeaban.

—Lo hare— contesté apenada.

Nahuel se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto. Me puse de pie y busque —en una de las bolsas que me había dejado Nahuel en el tocador— algo para ponerme. Lamentablemente no encontré ningún pantalón, solo algunas faldas, blusas y vestidos. Decidí ponerme un vestido de tirantes sencillo de color amarillo con azul. Observé las otras dos bolsas y busqué en la más grande donde me encontré con zapatos, escogí un par de sandalias que combinaban bien. Por último di un vistazo a la bolsa que quedaba para encontrarme con ropa interior. Reí internamente de imaginármelo a él en una tienda de lencería escogiendo que tipo de sostén o pantaletas me quedarían mejor. Escogí un juego y me dirigí al baño.

Nahuel iba saliendo del baño cuando nos encontramos en la puerta de este. Bajé la mirada avergonzada.

—Todo tuyo…— respondió con tranquilidad.

—Gracias— respondí con timidez.

Me metí y cerré la puerta recargándome en esta. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero traté de ignorarlo mientras empezaba a desvestirme. La tina ya estaba llena. Supuse que Nahuel ya lo había hecho por mí. Había a un lado un par de toallas y casualmente mi shampoo favorito: de frutas, para ser mas especifica: de fresas. Era curioso ver como Nahuel me conocía y que a pesar de lo que le había hecho, él seguía teniendo detalles conmigo.

Traté de despejar la cabeza y me metí a la tina, poco a poco.

¡Dios mío! Noté que tenía el cuerpo amoratado. Arañazos, mordidas y moretes por los brazos, pechos, vientre, piernas y quien sabe por donde más… Di gracias de que el suéter que traía era de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y Nahuel no se había dado cuenta. ¡Pero había escogido un vestido a tirantes! Tarde o temprano los miraría. No se ni porque me preocupaba que pensaría él de mí, si ya debía pensar lo peor. Nahuel ya sabía la clase de basura que era.

Empecé a tallar mi pecho con suavidad rodeando una mordida que tenía por ahí. Con la yema de los dedos empecé a acariciar la mordida dándole forma a los labios de Jake.

Los labios de Jake, esos que podría besar noche y día y jamás seria suficiente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de obligarme en no pensar en él. Tallé mi cuello y sentí el collar del lobo y la niña. Lo tomé en mi mano, lo acaricié con cuidado y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como destellos de luz a mi cabeza.

Me vi inundada de su aroma, sus besos y sus caricias. Las lágrimas como siempre no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Jake! ¡Jake!— grité su nombre sin reservas.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar cada detalle de su perfecto cuerpo. Mordí mi labio tratando de recordar el dolor que me causaban sus caricias. Su olor embriagador. Que tan delicioso se sentía tener mi cuerpo atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su movimiento de cadera cuando me penetraba en la cama. Sus últimas palabras en sueños: _Te amo Nessie… adiós…_

—¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?— volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

—Renesmee, ¿estás bien?— se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Era la voz de Huilen.

—Emmm …s-sí— respondí con voz entrecortada. —En un momento salgo.

—Si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber— contestó audiblemente.

—Gracias.

Escuché pasos. Supuse que se había alejado. Traté de concentrarme en terminar de bañarme. No me gustaba mucho la idea de perder el olor de Jake, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi bien. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir torturándome conservando su olor? Me sumergí a la tina, resignándome a perder su esencia para siempre.

xxxxxx

Me encontraba comiendo frente a frente con Nahuel. La situación era un tanto rara e incomoda. Había dormido dos días seguidos. ¡Dos días seguidos! Definitivamente estaban exhaustos tanto mi cuerpo, como mi corazón.

Huilen me había interceptado saliendo del baño. Se asustó un poco por mis marcas, así que me prestó una gabardina y unas mallas, las cuales complementé con unas botas largas para que Nahuel no mirara mis moretones. Me avergoncé mucho. Pero ella en ningún momento musitó nada, salvo comentarme el detalle de que había dormido dos días seguidos.

Metí una cucharada de sopa a mi boca, mientras seguía perdida en mis pensamientos.

Mi teléfono ya estaba prendido y se estaba cargando. Y ya había recibido llamadas de tía Alice, tía Rose, de mi padre y la que más me sorprendió la de mi madre. Todos coincidieron en su preocupación y en que si cuando volvería a casa, pero… yo no quería volver. No me sentía lista para enfrentar a mi familia, pero mucho menos quería quedarme con Nahuel, así que no me quedaba de otra que volver a casa.

—¿Más agua?— me preguntó Nahuel.

—No gracias— respondí despertando de mis pensamientos.

Volví a concentrarme en comer y apresurarme para poder regresar a Salem. Sin duda los últimos momentos cercas de Nahuel. Metí el último bocado en mi boca y me levante a prisa.

—Estuvo muy rico, gracias…— dije mientras me paraba y llevaba mis platos al lavabo.

—Agradécele a Huilen cuando regrese, ella fue quien lo cocinó.

—Supongo que tú le pasaras el recado porque yo ya me voy…

Nahuel no contestó nada. Yo me dirigí escaleras arriba para tomar mis pocas pertenencias poder irme. Tendí la cama donde había dormido y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Nahuel parado en el marco de la puerta.

—No te puedes ir todavía. Necesitamos hablar— musitó con voz ronca.

—No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, creo que todo esta perfectamente claro. Tú y yo, ya no somos nada…— dije con amargura. Esas últimas palabras me atravesaron el corazón.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?— respondió con la mandíbula tiesa.

—La verdad, ya no lo se…— respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Ves como tenemos que hablar? Creo que tengo derecho a preguntarte. A fin de cuentas sigues siendo mi prometida. Nadie ha roto el compromiso…

A mi se me abrió la boca. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Qué nadie había roto el compromiso? ¿O sea que Nahuel todavía tenía planeado casarse conmigo? A pesar de todo, a pesar del adulterio… ¿él quería estar conmigo? OK, oficialmente estaba confundida.

—Está bien, hablemos…— respondí.

— ¿Sabes? había estado como loco la semana que _desapareciste_ en Forks, ya que nadie sabía de ti y no contestabas el teléfono. Así que el sábado que se cumplía la semana de que te habías ido… no volviste, decidí ir el domingo por la mañana. Solo estaba preocupado, no creas que quería molestarte— musitó con la mirada baja.

A mi se me cayó la cara de vergüenza. Nahuel preocupado toda la semana por mí. Y yo me la había pasado tratando de no pensar en él.

Y para acabarla de fregar, ¿qué fue lo que encontró? A su prometida acostándose con su ex-novio.

—Antes de cualquier otra cosa… Renesmee necesito saber… ¿tú me amas?

¡Dios! ¡No podía a ver sido más directo! Se me arrugo la frente, el corazón se me detuvo y no sabía que contestarle. No lo sabía. ¿Qué sentía yo por Nahuel? La verdad no lo tenía claro. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño? ¿Agradecimiento?

—OK creo que empecé con la mas difícil— dijo con una voz triste… —Bien, mejor dime ¿Qué sientes por… él?

¡Dios! Eso sí que lo sabía bien, pero ¿cómo decírselo sin lastimarlo? Porque no me cabía duda de que yo amaba a Jacob Black más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?— respondí con una pregunta que evadiera la suya.

—Supongo que por masoquista. No te preocupes no necesitas responderme. Yo sé lo que sientes por él— dijo con la mirada baja.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me dolía tanto hacerlo sufrir así. Quería mentirle, decirle que no lo amaba. Pero no podía. Mi amor por Jacob era algo innegable.

—Dime Ren, si tanto lo… amas…— dijo casi escupiendo las últimas palabras —¿Por qué estabas huyendo otra vez?

—Es… complicado. Y no quiero volver a hablar de eso…— respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Maldije la astucia de Nahuel. Se había dado cuenta de que huía de su casa aun después de habérmele entregado.

—¿El muy infeliz te hizo algo?— preguntó apretando un puño.

—¡NO! — Respondí inmediatamente —No me hizo nada, pero él y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Nunca— respondí dejando caer las lágrimas que tenía aprisionadas en los ojos.

Vi como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo por su rostro. Parpadeé y volví a mirar su rostro serio e inexpresivo. ¿Acaso había alucinado?

—Pues, si ya no piensas regresar con él…aun puedes quedarte conmigo…— dijo levantando la mirada y acercándose aun más.

¿Quedarme con él? ¿Era en serio?

—¿Me estas hablando en serio?— pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, totalmente— se acercó hasta que su aliento rozó mi cara. —No te pido que te cases conmigo, pero… quédate a mi lado.

—Yo… no puedo Nahuel, no seria justo para ti, ni para mí.

—Pero dices que no piensas volver con él, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no lo ame — me tapé la boca rápidamente. ¡Rayos!

Vi como su boca hizo una mueca y casi escuché que su corazón se había detenido.

—Lo siento…— pronuncié apenada.

—No te disculpes. Ya lo sabía, pero aun así… —me tomó el rostro— déjame quedarme a tu lado. No creo poder resistir estar sin ti. Me siento lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerte feliz. Además, te conozco y no creo que quieras volver a tu casa. Cancelemos la boda, la fiesta y todas esas tonterías… simplemente quédate a mi lado.

Volvió a acariciar mi rostro y sentí como sus labios se acercaban poco a poco a los míos. Me asusté y quise hacerme para atrás, pero mis piernas no respondían.

¡Por favor que alguien en el cielo me ayude!

Estaba estática mientras su aliento estaba a centímetros de mi boca. ¿Quedarme con Nahuel? No sería justo utilizarlo, para olvidarme de Jake. Además creo que jamás lo lograría. ¿Pero qué tal que si le daba la oportunidad a Nahuel? A lo mejor…

No pude pensar más, porque los labios se Nahuel me habían golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio me quedé estática, pero conforme sentí su desesperación, mi boca empezó a moverse sola y a corresponderle el beso.

¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo?

Estaba besando a Nahuel. Y no me era difícil, de hecho era tan fácil y sencillo dejarme llevar por sus carnosos labios. Cerré los ojos, y dejé que fluyera todo. Se lo debía. Me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Mis manos pasaron a rodearle el cuello. El aire me faltaba.

De repente ya no me sentía yo misma. Traté de abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Luché hasta poder abrirlos y cuando lo hice… solo miraba todo oscuro. Traté de correr, pero no miraba nada ni a nadie. ¿Nahuel? ¿Dónde estaba si hacia un momento nos estábamos besando? Alcancé a distinguir una luz a lo lejos. Corrí desesperada por alcanzarla y miré a Jake. Mi querido Jacob Black era la luz que miraba mientras corría asustada. ¿Jacob? ¿Qué hacía aquí? No me detuve a pensar, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarlo y tirarme a sus brazos. En cuanto me abrazó, llegaron los recuerdos de nuestro alba juntos como cuchillazos.

_¡Mientes!_ _¡Suéltame!_ _No esta noche…_ _Esta vez no te me escapas…_ _Te amo…_ _Nessie voy a hacerte el amor como nadie en la eternidad te lo hará…_ _Has que nunca olvide este día Jacob..._ _No ocupabas pedírmelo, de todas maneras pensaba hacerlo…_ _Te amo Nessie… adiós…_ _Yo también te amo Jake… hasta siempre…_

—¡NOOOOOOO! ¡JACOB!— grité saliendo del trance y vi mi brazo en el pecho de Nahuel. El me miraba con expresión triste. ¡Rayos! Lo había empujado.

—Así que a mi no me puedes besar sin pensar en él… pero bien que a él te le entregaste sin siquiera dudarlo.

Volví a dejarme caer al suelo, y las lágrimas me absorbieron.

—Lo siento… Ren— susurró Nahuel hincándose para ponerse a mi altura.

—No… tienes razón, tienes derecho de reclamarme cuantas veces quieras.

—No, no es así. Es que… ¡los celos! —golpeó el piso con un puño— ¡son los malditos celos! —dijo con coraje en la voz—. Es cierto Ren, tú me fallaste, pero yo también te estoy fallando a ti, por hacértelo mas difícil —Sus manos empezaron a quitar mis lágrimas de nuevo—. Tratare de controlarme y darte tiempo y espacio… pero… Ren… quédate conmigo— susurró una vez más.

Consolarme en los brazos de Nahuel no era justo para nadie. Pero yo estaba desesperada por tratar de olvidar a Jake. Además Jake debía de saber que yo estaba con Nahuel para que nunca más me volviera a buscar. Lo utilizaría y sabía que me arrepentiría por eso…

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—Está bien, me quedare contigo.

Vi como su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a abrazarme. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me separe de él.

—Pero… con una condición.

—¿Cuál?— preguntó temeroso.

—Casémonos el fin de semana.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

Nahuel me miró desconcertado. Quizás ya no consideraba buena idea quedarse conmigo. Pero yo necesitaba un lazo que me uniera a Nahuel para poder concentrarme en él y olvidar mi pasado junto a Jake.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices?— ahora pregunté yo.

—Esta bien, será como tú digas.

Y se acercó para complementar el abrazo que tanto necesitábamos.

Era la masoquista oficial de Forks, Salem, Portland, La Push, o el mundo entero. Olvidarme de Jacob Black: Mi nueva misión en la vida. Hacer feliz a Nahuel: Mi nueva obligación. De ese momento en adelante me concentraría en mi nueva obligación. Única y exclusivamente en mi nueva obligación: Hacer feliz a Nahuel.

Se lo debía.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Pues nuestra Nessie esta hecha bolas y a lo mejor se arrepiente de las decisiones locas que toma, pero en fin, es parte de la trama. ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho en su caso? Las dejo por esta semana no sin antes agradecerles a todos en serio. ¡Ah! También agradezco** **a Yolotl y a Argel que aunque nunca me dejan reviews… se que me leen y me apoyan moralmente^^ los quiero Hahahahaha Besoos y bye.**

_**Kokoro**_


	14. Sueños proféticos

**Hola a todos^^ mil gracias por todo su apoyo en serio que se van a ir al cielo con todo y zapatos. Por cierto les comunico que la se acerca a la recta final para que no se los pierdan jojojo. Los quiero^^ nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-4 – **Sueños proféticos

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Me encuentro en Salem, frente a frente con papá y mamá, encerrados en la biblioteca, apunto de empezar nuestra seria conversación.

Claro, antes de eso, la familia entera me había llenado de besos y abrazos. Cada uno reaccionó diferente. Mis abuelos me recibieron con un abrazo dulce. Tía Rose con sus excesivos besos y halagos. La más inquietante sonrisa de tía Alice y su reclamó por mis "fachas". La cara de angustia del tío Jasper (Supuse que mis sentimientos lo estaban afectando mucho) Traté de tranquilizarme. Suficiente tenía conmigo sintiéndome como basura como para que le pasara la bolita a un miembro de mi familia. Eso sí, ningún recibimiento como el del Tío Emmett, que con su ya famoso "abrazo del oso", casi me había roto una costilla.

—Te gustaría empezar…— dijo mi padre, ubicándome a la situación.

—La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso— contesté desanimada, bloqueando mis pensamientos, tarareando una canción.

Mamá se acercó con cuidado a mí. Me pareció un poco atrevido de su parte. No me encontraba en la mejor situación, ni con el mejor ánimo y aun así se coloco enfrente de mí.

—Te extrañe tanto— susurró.

Sus palabras me llegaron dentro de lo más profundo de mí ser. Por un momento quise abrazarla y decirle que yo también, pero me contuve a hacerlo y simplemente le dediqué una sonrisa sincera. Ella acarició mi cabello y a mi no me molestó en absoluto.

—¿Te sientes lista para platicarnos? ¿O quieres que te dejemos sola?— preguntó mamá.

—La verdad es que no lo se— respondí apenada.

Últimamente no sabía nada y esa se había convertido en mi nueva frase favorita "no lo se". Mamá me sonrió dulcemente y se dio la vuelta.

—Dejémosla sola Edward. Ella sabrá si nos quiere contar— Le dijo a papá que la miraba con ojos incrédulos al igual que yo.

—Pero Bella…

—Vamos, ya habrá tiempo.— Lo interrumpió mamá.

Papá asintió y vi como se disponían a salir de la biblioteca.

—¡NO!— grité tomando del brazo a mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero decírselos. Quiero su consejo. Yo… te quiero mamá.

¡Lo dije!

_Después de 2 años podía volver a decirlo. La_ quería_, no… la amaba._

Papá sonrío ampliamente y mamá… bueno pues ella simplemente abrió sus ojos como dos platos y se abalanzó a abrazarme.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces Nessie…— dijo suspirando fuertemente.

—Es bueno saber que por lo menos hago feliz a alguien— dije un poco desanimada.

Mamá se separó de mí y me vio con rostro preocupado.

—¿Te sientes preparada para contárnoslo?— preguntó.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de contarlo con palabras, así que lo haría a mi manera. Tomé el rostro de mi madre y empecé a mostrarle los recuerdos de la semana pasada empezando con la noche que llegué a la casa de Jake y vi a Leah corriendo semidesnuda, pasando dolorosamente por el recuerdo de cuando Jake y yo habíamos hecho el amor —No sentí pena en mostrárselo a mamá y aunque escuché un pequeño gruñido por parte de papá. No me importó. Claro que solo mostré lo más importante de ese momento, no quería mostrarle los detalles—, hasta la mañana del día de hoy cuando acordamos Nahuel y yo casarnos el fin de semana. No me comí nada, no me cohibí con nada. No estaba muy orgullosa de todo lo que les había mostrado, pero era necesario, lo necesitaba mi alma. Era como quitarme un peso de enzima.

—WOW…— susurró mi madre, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas. —Nessie has pasado por momentos muy difíciles.

Papá no decía nada, solo tenía los puños apretados. Supuse que seria difícil para el ver que "su niña" de niña ya no tenía un pelo y no solo eso, sino que no era suya, sino que era de Jake.

—Pues se podría decir que sí— respondió mi padre con voz ronca

¡Rayos! Me había escuchado.

—¿Me pierdo de algo?— preguntó mamá.

—Nada… solo que papá está de celoso…— respondí con una sonrisa. Era tierno que papá me celara.

—Edward no es momento para eso.— recriminó mamá a papá.

—Lo siento… — Respondió entredientes apenado.

—Dime Nessie, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?— preguntó mamá borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa que hubiera en mi rostro.

—Olvídalo madre, ya no tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene, porque gracias a eso que sucedió el fin de semana, estarás casándote con el hombre equivocado.

¡Demonios! Esas palabras ya las había oído antes, en mi sueño. No en la misma situación pero eran casi las mismas. Me asusté mucho.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso madre— respondí sin pensar.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde. Bueno… no hasta que te cases. Nahuel es muy bueno y no se merece esto.

—Por lo mismo no se merece que lo plante el día de su boda— dije abriendo los ojos y tapando mi boca sorprendida. Esta era la conversación de mi sueño…

—¿Qué pasa?— susurró asustada mamá.

—Es solo que soñó con esta conversación.— respondió papá.

—¿Tu pesadilla del día de la boda?— preguntó mamá.

—Sí— susurré.

Le había mostrado acerca de una pesadilla del día de la boda donde botaba a Nahuel para irme con Jake, más no todo el contenido de esta. Si se los hubiera mostrado, de seguro estarían tan impresionados como yo lo estaba.

—Tal vez hay alguna manera de que tú y Jake puedan estar juntos. No necesitas sacrificar a Jake, a Nahuel y sobre todo a ti…— dijo esta vez papá.

—No papá… no la hay— respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero Nessie, ¿qué tal si todo termina como en tu sueño?— preguntó mamá.

—Yo me encargare de que no sea así. Ya no hay vuelta para atrás. Me casare con Nahuel.

—Espero que no te arrepientas Renesmee de la decisión que tomaste— dijo resignada.

—Yo también mamá, yo también.

_¡Déjà vu_!

¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo sueños proféticos o qué?

¡Maldito _Déjà vu_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El resto de la semana me la pasé encerrada en el cuarto esperando por el sábado, el día de mi boda. Ya era viernes y ya estaba prácticamente todo listo. Gracias al cielo que los moretones, rasgaduras, mordidas y demás habían prácticamente desaparecido. Por primera vez agradecí mi condición de vampiresa y mi habilidad de sanar rápido.

Nahuel está en Salem y llegara con Huilen mañana en la mañana. Se había cancelado lo de la boda en la ridícula iglesia. La ceremonia se celebraría aquí en casa. Era lo suficientemente espaciosa para la poca gente que vendría. No quería nada grande y nada ostentoso. Al parecer tía Alice lo comprendió y no puso peros.

El tío Emmet quería que fuéramos hoy de caza para que estuviera en plena forma el día de mañana, pero rechacé su invitación. La verdad yo no tenía ni una pizca de sed. Ninguna. No después de haber succionado la mejor sangre de todas, la sangre de Jake. De hecho todavía la sentía ardiendo en mi garganta.

Jake…

¡Maldita sea! Mi nuevo propósito de vida era tan complicado. ¿Olvidarme de Jacob Black? ¿Cómo carajos iba hacer eso si todas las noches soñaba con él? Cada cosa que hacia me lo recordaba. Sus besos eran adictivos y mis labios querían más de él… y qué decir de mi cuerpo que pedía a gritos el suyo. Los sueños con Jacob Black no eran como los que solía tener antes de haber pasado esa semana a su lado. No, nada de que ver. Ahora soñaba con su cuerpo desnudo, su sudor, sus manos recorriéndome, mordiéndome, besándome, penetrándome… suave, lento, duro, fuerte. Él y yo haciendo el amor… una y otra y otra y otra vez.

_¿Olvidar a Jacob Black?_ _Misión imposible._ _Tal vez… pero debía intentarlo._

Ya era de noche y necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un largo día. Cerré los ojos y los abrí en seguida al escuchar un ruido proveniente de mi ventana.

—¿Jake?

Jake entraba por mi ventana y yo lo miraba con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunté incrédula.

¡Cómo me iba a olvidar de él si lo tenía aquí frente a mí! Y para acabarla de fregar, venía usando solo su pantalón —rasgado—, exponiéndome su perfecto abdomen.

—Vengo a evitar que hagas una estupidez…— dijo acercándose lentamente a mí.

—¡Vete antes de que alguien te huela y se dé cuenta que estas aquí!— grité angustiada.

—Nadie vendrá porque aunque se den cuenta de que estoy aquí, nadie intentaría detenernos— musitó seguro de si mismo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?— pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque saben que estás a punto de cometer una locura. Saben que te amo y sobre todo… saben que nos amamos…— dijo acercándose a mi cuerpo peligrosamente

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Si se acercaba un paso más, iba a caer en sus redes… iba a caer en sus brazos._

—¡Aléjate!— grité asustada.

Pero a él no le importó y siguió acercándose a mí.

—¡Qué no te das cuenta de que ya no te quiero! ¡Por eso me caso con Nahuel!— mentí con el corazón en la mano para que me creyera y se fuera. Me moría por sus caricias y por sus besos. Pero solo me dejarían mas vacía cuando le tuviera que decir adiós.

Se detuvo de golpe. Su frente se arrugó y apretó los puños.

—¡Mientes! Y no volveré a caer en tus mentiras…— dijo con voz ronca.

—Yo no miento— musité intentando aparentar seguridad.

—¡Oh! ¡Si que lo haces! Crees que soy lo suficientemente tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta de como te me entregaste la vez pasada y no ver lo mucho que me amas— Se acercó y tomó mis brazos con fuerza—. Seth me contó de su platica y déjame te digo que ya averiguamos acerca de nuestra situación y no hay ningún problema para que vivamos juntos en La Push, tu condición de mitad y mitad no nos afecta.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo estaban seguros? Noté que Jake me miraba con ojos desesperados.

—¡YA NO TIENES PRETEXTOS… RECONOCE QUE ME AMAS!— gritó sacudiéndome y pegándome a su cuerpo. —¡DILO!— Volvió a gritar

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él lo sabía. Él sabía que lo amaba. Era inevitable. ¿Ya que más daba negarlo?

—Te amo— susurré cerca de sus labios.

Sonrío triunfalmente, mostrándome su hermosa dentadura blanca. Sus labios perdieron por un momento la sonrisa y su mirada estaba enardecida y clavada en mis ojos. Los centímetros se fueron perdiendo entre nosotros. Y su cálido aliento hizo que mordiera mi labio inferior. Me estaba saboreando sus labios.

—Lo sabia…— susurró roncamente.

Y así sin más aplastó sus labios con los míos. ¡Dios! había soñado toda la semana con esto. Sus besos eran la medicina que necesitaba, fuertes y profundos. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al unísono, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrerme desesperadamente. Yo brinqué enredando mis piernas a su cadera como la vez pasada. Mis manos se metieron entre nosotros dos y acaricié su abdomen. Sus besos pasaban a mi cuello.

_O.K. ¿Era mi imaginación o hacia un espantoso calor en la habitación?_

La ropa estorbaba.

Y como por arte de magia, Jake se separó de mí y me cargó tiernamente colocándome en la cama. Parecía que había leído mi mente y me quitó la bata de dormir dejándome solo en mis pantaletas, ya que no usaba sostén para dormir.

Me sonrojé de cuerpo completo, no pude evitarlo. Yo sabía que él ya me había visto y de hecho ya me había poseído, aun así me da pena que me mirara de esa manera, pero no podía negar que me encantaba.

Él se quitó su pantalón y su boxer quedando completamente desnudo ante mis curiosos ojos que lo miraban con lujuria.

—Te deseo.

Yo misma me sorprendí de mis palabras. Pero no era nada más que la verdad.

—Y yo a ti…— dijo acomodándose aun lado de mí en la cama.

Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos.

—Hermosa, te amo— dijo sin bajar la vista.

—Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado. Desde que nací te amo…— susurré cerca de su oído.

Lo sentí estremecerse. Su gran y cálida mano empezó a recorrerme tiernamente por todo el cuerpo, haciendo círculos en mis pechos, zigzagueando en mi vientre, y otra clase de movimientos que deberían de ser ilegales.

—Que te costaba reconocerlo— dijo con una sonrisa mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Solo cállate y hazme el amor…— susurré sensualmente.

—Tus deseos son ordenes— musitó pasando su lengua por mi cuello y siguiendo su camino hasta mis pantaletas. Las bajó con los dientes y después se concentró en mi "punto débil".

¡Dios! Sus caricias constantes, su lengua actuando sin detenerse, me estaban volviendo loca. Lo necesitaba en mi. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí ser. Lo necesitaba… y lo necesitaba ya.

—Por favor…— rogué entre gemidos —no me tortures más.

Sonrío con malicia.

—Me encanta ver lo loca que te puedo poner…— susurró acercándose a mis labios.

Sopló en mi rostro. Haciendo que me ardiera la cara más de lo que ya hacía. Su lengua mojó mis labios, yo la capturé con los míos y volvimos a besarnos. Sin duda los besos eran más fuertes e intoxicantes que nunca.

¿Acaso era posible que todo fuera tan fácil? Algo no estaba bien. Pero no me detuve a pensarlo. Solo quería ser suya. Él parecía haber leído mi pensamiento otra vez, porque tiernamente abrió mis piernas para darse paso entre ellas.

—Nessie…— gimió fuerte cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mi ser.

—¡Jacob!— grité —no tengas compasión de mi. Castígame por las tonterías que he hecho últimamente— terminé entre gemidos.

A él lo volvieron loco mis palabras y empezó a embestirme fuerte y profundo.

—Bueno…— gimió… —tendré que castigar a la niña mala— contestó terminando la frase en mi oído.

A mi también me excitaron tanto sus palabras. Enrollé mis piernas en su cadera para poder balancearme con él.

_Lo amaba_. _Lo quería_. _Lo deseaba_. _Lo adoraba_. _Jacob Black era mi mundo._

Lo besaba con angustia, con desesperación. No quería que el momento terminara nunca. Solo quería estar a su lado.

—Te amo tanto Jake— susurré a punto del éxtasis.

—Si es así entonces… ¿Por qué me dejaste?— preguntó Jake sentado delante de mi cama, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y la frente fruncida.

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? Pero si él y yo estábamos haciendo el amor… ¿entonces quién estaba conmigo en la cama?

Volteé con pánico hacia el rostro del hombre que estaba arriba de mí, para ver la extasiada cara de Nahuel penetrándome sin detenerse.

—¿¡Qué!— grité en pánico.

—Por fin Ren… hasta que me dejaste poseerte— susurró Nahuel.

Quise apartarlo de mí, pero no podía. Su cuerpo pesaba demasiado.

—¡GOLFA! ¡TE ACUESTAS CON EL DELANTE DE MI!— gritó Jake con furia en sus ojos.

—Ojo por ojo… diente por diente— le dijo Nahuel con una sonrisa burlona.

En eso escuché que tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto y escuché a mi madre gritando mi nombre. Jake se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana.

—Te odio— susurró volteando a verme con su mirada más oscura de lo normal.

—¡NO! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB!

—¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!— escuché la voz de mi mamá, pero yo solo luchaba por quitarme de encima a Nahuel y detener a Jacob.

—¡JACOB!— grité desesperada.

—Nessie despierta por favor.

¿Despierta?

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi madre que me sacudía gritando mi nombre.

¡Un sueño! ¡No! ¡Una pesadilla! ¡Una maldita pesadilla!

—Tranquila hija… ya pasó— dijo mi madre abrazándome fuertemente.

Yo estaba temblando, empapada de sudor y completamente asustada.

—Soñaste con Jacob.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunté tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

—No se, quizás porque gritabas: ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!— dijo mi mamá con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo me sonrojé y escondí un poco mi rostro.

—No te apenes Nessie. Lo extrañas, es comprensible— dijo acariciando mi rostro y quitando las lagrimas que habían por ahí.

—Oh mamá, es que lo amo tanto. No sé como podré olvidarlo.

—Pues no lo olvides. Deja a un lado lo de la boda. Ya hallaremos alguna forma de que ustedes puedan estar juntos.

—¿Para qué? Para dañarnos más amándonos como lo hacemos y saber que nunca podremos estar juntos. No, gracias— dije cruzándome de brazos.

Mamá se puso de pie, me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Nessie…— musitó desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Si?— pregunté intrigada.

—Te quiero hija.

—Yo también mamá— respondí sonriéndole.

Ya estando sola, me tumbé en la cama cerrando los ojos, recordando mi sueño… Jake y yo haciendo el amor. _Que delicioso seria que sucediera otra vez._ ¿Sueños proféticos? Esperaba que no, aunque me hubiera encantado que se cumpliera la primera parte. _Por lo menos la primera parte. _

Me dediqué a tratar de volver a dormir. Mañana era "el gran día"

Necesitaba descansar…

* * *

_**Déjà vu:**_ es un término francés que significa "ya visto". El concepto describe la experiencia de sentir que ya se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.

**¿Qué les pareció el sueño loco de Nessie? ¿Qué? ¿Los volví a engañar? Hahahaha ¡espero que no me quieran matar! Y el próximo capítulo estará cardíaco. Nos acercamos al final de esta historia… Por cierto mil besos a megamolpe, a Paky, Reipersecutoria, Yolotl, Argel y todos ustedes que se siguen y me apoyan^^ Mil gracias^^**

**Kokoro**


	15. Intervención Clearwater

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta por su apoyo… en serio que Dios los premiara con un Edward o Jacob en sus camas (¡Ah! y con alguna Alice o Leah para los caballeros lectores… Hahaha) y ahora sí a lo importante, el capítulo.**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-5 – **Intervención Clearwater

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Sé que fingir ser la mujer más dichosa del mundo no me sale muy bien, mas debo intentarlo. Volteé al espejo y traté de poner una sonrisa, pero esta se miraba tan forzada y tan horrible que mejor decidí por la seriedad en ese momento.

Por mi familia y por Nahuel, debía intentar parecer feliz.

_¡Qué difícil seria eso!_

Ya todo estaba listo. Los abuelos andaban ocupados atendiendo las visitas. Tía Rose estaba que se moría de la alegría. El tío Emmett diciéndome que si Nahuel me lastimaba él lo golpearía —¿Y quién me golpearía a mi si acaso era al revés?—. Tía Alice andaba de misteriosa —A decir verdad eso me asuntaba mucho—. El tío Jasper ni se me acercaba —supuse que mis sentimientos no son muy atrayentes—. Mamá y Papá vinieron a tratar de hablar conmigo y convencerme de que aun podía arrepentirme pero yo ya no podía hacer eso.

De hecho creo que nunca tuve otra opción. Tal vez es el destino. Mi destino…

Terminé de mirarme al espejo y acomodar el último bucle para darme cuenta de que realmente me miraba linda, linda para Nahuel aunque mi corazón ansiaba estar linda para alguien más. Cerré los ojos tratando de despejar mi mente y no volverla hacia la persona que más deseaba mi corazón recordar.

_Esto seria más difícil de lo que creía… mucho más difícil._

Abrí la puerta tomando fuerza para bajar a tratar de hacer el show de mi vida, cuando un olor a bosque me pego de golpe.

_¡No puede ser! ¿Está aquí? Pero, no es su olor… es… diferente._

Un _Quileute_ estaba por aquí, de eso no me cabía la menor duda.

Escuché un ruido procedente de la ventana y esta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la persona que tanto me estaba confundiendo.

Se paró frente a mí y yo simplemente… no lo podía creer.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

—Vengo a hablar contigo…— musitó contemplando mi vestido de arriba abajo.

—Leah, ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunté aun incrédula.

—Ya te lo dije. Hablar contigo, y no quiero que me interrumpas. Más bien vengo a que me escuches.

—Bien, te escuchó— contesté expectante.

—No sabía que fueras tan cobarde— dijo con desprecio.

¡Qué demonios! Venía a insultarme. _Genial_… _al cabo que lo merecía_. No respondí nada y bajé la cabeza. Escucharía toda la basura que quisiera aventarme.

—Hubo un momento que pensé que te lo merecías, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Tú no te lo mereciste nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?— pregunté apenada sin levantar la cabeza.

—Por que solo eres una llorona que no sabe hablar, no sabe escuchar. Porque eres cobarde. Porque eres una estúpida. No cabe duda que sigues siendo una niña.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella tenía razón, era una niña que venía a esconderse tras la falda de mamá y detrás de las piernas de papa. Yo había huido como una delincuente y no lo enfrenté como debía. ¿Pero qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, no te preocupes ya lo sabía. Ya puedes irte— contesté con voz entrecortada, apunto de ahogarme.

—No, no he terminado contigo. Vengo a hacerte recapacitar.

—¿A qué?— pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, a lo que oíste. Vengo a hacerte recapacitar.

—No hay nada de lo que tenga que recapacitar— respondí confundida.

—Hablé con Seth. Él me lo contó todo.

Levanté la cabeza incrédula. Seth se lo había dicho. Ella lo sabía. Ella sabía porque lo había dejado. Entonces… ¿Por qué me estaba hablando así?

—Si ya lo sabes, entonces ya debes saber mis motivos para haberlo… dejado— dije con voz dura. —No entiendo entonces que haces aquí.

—¿Eres sorda o qué? Vine para hacerte recapacitar. Vine para llevarte de vuelta con él— tomó mi brazo y me jaloneó hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué?— contesté apenas con voz audible, zafándome de su cálido brazo. —¿Estás loca? No puedo regresar a su lado. Sabes que si vuelvo afectaría a las futuras generaciones de lobos. Se rompería el equilibrio si una vampira se quedara ahí y no nos podemos ir juntos porque Jake es un alpha y esta ligado a La Push, la única manera es que él renunciara a su espíritu lobo, ¡Pero yo no soportaría verlo morir!— grité la ultima frase con lágrimas en los ojos —¡SI, SOY UNA COBARDE! ¡UNA COBARDE QUE LO AMA Y NO SOPORTARIA VIVIR ETERNAMENTE EN UN MUNDO DONDE ÉL NO EXISTIERA!— me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo y mis lágrimas caían a borbotones.

Por un momento sentí que Leah me miraba con ojos compasivos. Pero rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abofeteó.

_¡Me ardía la cara! _No sabía si había sido por el golpe o por su calor, o por el coraje o por la vergüenza… pero ardía como el demonio mismo.

—Deja de llorar— dijo con voz entrecortada.

Volteé a verla y… ¿ella estaba llorando? Sí, Leah estaba llorando.

—¡Qué no lo ves tonta! ¡Él te ama! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Qué más da que sea unos cuantos años! ¡Te aseguro que serían los más dichosos de toda tu maldita eternidad! No seas estúpida y egoísta, nosotros los humanos vemos morir a nuestros seres queridos todo el tiempo pero sobrevivimos, es parte de la vida. Nos quedamos con los recuerdos que nos hacen sobrellevarlo y tratar de salir adelante. Solo porque tu familia perfecta no puede morir no significa que los demás seamos igual. Por si no lo sabías, si por Edward hubiera sido, jamás hubiera transformado a Bella y se hubiera quedado con ella el tiempo que su vida le hubiera permitido.

Eso ya lo había oído. Pero nunca me lo había planteado. Era cierto. Leah tenía razón… yo era una tonta.

Me lancé a Leah y lloré en sus brazos. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y lloró en mi rostro. Mojándonos la una a la otra con nuestras lágrimas.

—Pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás Leah…— contesté tratando de sepárame de sus brazos. —Puedes odiarme lo que quieras, pero soy una cobarde que no soportara ver morir al hombre de su vida. Además Nahuel…

—Al carajo con Nahuel— contestó interrumpiéndome, separándose de mí.

—Si quieres fingir que eres feliz y que tu perfecta vida marcha bien… pues hazlo— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Pero cuando en las noches estés pensando en él y llorando por sus besos o sus caricias… entonces espero que te acuerdes de mí y te retuerzas de dolor recordando que te lo advertí— dijo dándome la espalda y saliendo por la ventana. —¡Ah, y Nessie!— dijo regresando medio cuerpo. —¿Qué te hace pensar que Jake querrá vivir eternamente viendo como todos a su alrededor mueren con el tiempo y que la mujer que ama esta con otro? Piénsalo. A fin de cuentas, creo que terminaras llorando por su muerte… tarde o temprano— y salió dejándome sola con mis lágrimas.

Eso era cierto. Era totalmente cierto. ¿Quién me garantizaba que Jake no renunciaría a su espíritu lobo si no tenía ningún motivo para querer vivir eternamente? ¿Lo mejor sería que viviera unos cuantos años con su presencia? ¿Pero que si me enamoro cada día aun más de él y el día de su muerte no puedo soportar el dolor? No, no haría esa locura. Me casaría con Nahuel. Me levanté, limpié las lágrimas y volví a maquillarme. Volteé hacia la puerta abierta y salí a ofrecer el espectáculo de mi vida.

Todos esperaban sentados en sillas perfectamente arregladas —casualmente con lirios como en mi sueño—, sonreí fingidamente al notar algunas miradas en mi persona. Papá se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo.

—Nessie, aun estas a tiempo. No lo hagas mas difícil— dijo casi rogándome.

—No, papá. Tú no me lo hagas mas difícil— ya tenía con lo que Leah me había dicho, todavía para que papá me lo complicara más.

—Así que Leah estuvo aquí…— dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

—Sí, pero ni ella, ni mamá, ni tú, ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer— dije segura de mí misma.

—Como tú digas hijas… será como tú digas…— dijo con resignación.

La nupcia marcial empezó a sonar, mientras que mi corazón empezaba a contraerse y a latir fuertemente a punto de explotar.

—Es hora— declaró papá.

—Hora de mi funeral— musité en un susurro casi inaudible.

La nupcia seguía resonando mientras que nos acercábamos al novio. No me atreví a voltear a verlo, solo quería que esto pasara rápido y sin complicaciones. Cuando por fin estábamos frente a frente delante del sacerdote fue que me atreví a voltear a verle el rostro a Nahuel que para mi sorpresa me miraba triste y abatido.

¿Por qué estaba Nahuel así? ¡Se suponía que la desdichada por casarse era yo! Yo me lo imaginaba como en mi sueño, feliz y sonriéndome triunfalmente, pero en cambio parecía que Nahuel también se dirigía a su propio funeral.

Mi padre se colocó junto a mi madre y la ceremonia dio inicio. La misa era como la de mi sueño: ¡Idéntica! El sacerdote hablaba mucho del amor y de la confianza entre la pareja.

_¡Esto debía de ser una broma!_

Recordé que en mi sueño tía Alice volteaba mucho hacia atrás, como esperando que alguien llegara. Mi corazón se agitó de nuevo, pensando en que tal vez mi tía había llamado a Jacob. Traté de verla de reojo, pero no quitaba su vista de enfrente por un momento me tranquilicé. Quizás no todo lo de mi sueño sucedería.

—¿Ren?

Nahuel me hablaba despacio y me miraba con rostro confundido. El padre ya había hecho la pregunta a la cual se supone que debería de contestar: acepto.

¡Mil veces demonios! ¡Me había pasado como en el sueño!

Mi corazón me traicionó y volvió a latir más fuerte que nunca queriendo huir de mi pecho. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Esta vez me había preguntado el sacerdote primero a mi.

—Acepto— dije sin pensarlo. no quería pensar, si lo hacia… era probable que saliera corriendo. Tomé el anillo y se lo puse mientras recitaba las palabras que el sacerdote me iba diciendo con los ojos cerrados.

_Adiós Jacob_

_Mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Quizás mi cuerpo ya no te pertenecerá, pero ya una vez fue tuyo y me has marcado para siempre._

_Me siento morir por saber que no volveré a verte, pero es lo mejor para los dos._

_Te prometo que siempre te tendré presente y que jamás olvidare tu esencia, tu voz, tus caricias o tu cuerpo… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti._

_Te juro amor eterno desde la oscuridad y el secreto._

_Hasta siempre amor mío…_

Abrí los ojos llorando y volteé a ver la cara de Nahuel al momento que el padre le hacia ahora la pregunta a él.

Él me miró profundamente a los ojos. Traté de sonreírle sinceramente, pero creo que solo salió una mueca de mi cara. Vi que Nahuel cerró los ojos mientras el sacerdote terminaba de hacerle la pregunta y después los abrió súbitamente para contestar.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

He sufrido muchas veces en la vida, unas veces dolió más que otras… pero todos mis problemas empezaron en mi adolescencia cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella Swan, aquella chica de ojos chocolate, distraída y torpe que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su — en ese entonces— ex-novio.

Destacando en la lista de momentos "no felices" están: el día que descubrí "mi descendencia lobuna", el día que Bella me dio la espalda y se fue a seguir a su ex-novio el chupasangre, cuando no podía verla, cuando supe que la transformaría, cuando supe que se casarían, cuando la vi el día de su boda, cuando supe que "estaría" con el, cuando se fue de luna de miel, cuando regreso embarazada…

Su embarazo. Eso fue lo que lo cambió todo. El nacimiento de Nessie, el acontecimiento que más me ha confundido en la vida.

Yo estaba tan lleno de odio hacia el ser que había nacido de Bella y ahora curiosamente —o más bien paradójicamente— es el ser que más amo en el mundo. Cuando vi esos ojos chocolate, me fundí en ellos, mi sangre hirvió y mi corazón se aceleró. Quise tomarla en brazos y protegerla de todos. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Me había imprimado.

Yo, Jacob Black, aquel licántropo que había jurado no caer ante esa forma tan absurda de enamoramiento… había caído, y de nada más y nada menos que de la hija de mi amor humano.

_¡Qué ironía! _

A pesar de todos mis antiguos pensamientos, no me había arrepentido de amar a Nessie. Se podría decir que desde que la vi, mi época de sufrimiento había terminado. Solo había dicha, sonrisas, pasteles, carreras, y muchas cosas divertidas todos los días.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura mucho ¿verdad? Cuando mi padre murió, quedé destrozado. Éramos muy unidos, conocíamos todos nuestros secretos del uno del otro. Era sin duda mi mejor amigo y el ser que más me comprendía… fue por eso que me dolió tanto perderlo. Pero con el tiempo Nessie me fue curando con su compañía. Recuerdo cuando escapaba de casa para ir a verme por las noches. Varios meses con la misma rutina. Hasta el día que su madre la descubrió. Ese fue uno de los peores días de toda mi vida… claro, después de que llegara Bella, porque antes de eso… todo estaba maravilloso.

Perfecto. Como ella. Como mi Nessie.

También recuerdo la platica que tuve con Sam después de la partida de Nessie. Sus ideas locas del desequilibrio y de todo lo demás. Me lastimaba saber que no podría estar con ella por mucho tiempo ya que tendría que renunciar a mi espíritu lobo para poder estar a su lado, pero eso ya no tenia mucho sentido, después de todo ella me había dejado. Sin duda cuando ella se fue, mi mundo cambió… todo era oscuro y gris.

Pero, que regresara y me diera la semana para demostrarle mi amor, era la nueva luz de mi vida… la nueva esperanza. Ahora todo es oscuridad para mí otra vez. Ella volvió a dejarme para casarse con otro. Dejando atrás los besos, las caricias y los "Te Amo"

Yo le hice el amor con todo mi corazón y para ella simplemente fue un juego. Una burla. Un capricho más para su colección de "cosas que _debo_ tener". Pero me queda el consuelo de que sé que lo disfrutó… y no solo eso, sino que no me cabe la más remota duda de que jamás lo olvidaría.

_Jamás me olvidaría…_

Como me hace daño pensar en ella, pero los recuerdos de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus gemidos y de casi morir en sus brazos… eran intoxicantes y no los podía evitar. Definitivamente era un masoquista. Me dolía recordarla, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo. Mi corazón dolía tanto. Era la segunda vez que sufriría que la mujer que amaba se casara con otro. Madre e hija. _Ironías de la jodida vida._

Corrí más fuerte tratando de ahogar mi dolor con el cansancio. Esto dolía tanto… ni siquiera se compara con lo que había sufrido con Bella Swan. Nessie Cullen me había hecho sufrir el quíntuple si tenía que ponerle un número.

_Sus besos._ _Sus caricias_. _Sus gemidos_. _Sus lágrimas_. _Su sudor._

¡YA BASTA! Me grité a mí mismo, obligándome a dejar de torturarme. Paré de correr un momento por el bosque. Alguien me seguía. Volteé a ver a mí alrededor buscando con la mirada de quien se trataba.

—¿_Quién es?—_ pensé rápidamente

—_Soy yo—_ respondió tímidamente Seth saliendo de entre los árboles.

—_Supongo que estabas preocupado por mi y vienes a pedirme que regrese._

—_Más que eso. Te he estado buscando desde que desapareciste. Necesito hablar contigo._

—_No te ofendas Seth, pero no quiero hablar con nadie. Por eso andaba como humano. No quería que me encontraran._

—_Lo supuse, pero gracias a que el día de hoy se te ocurrió andar como lobo fue que te escuché y me fue más fácil localizarte._

—_No es que se me hubiera ocurrido andar como lobo hoy… es solo que hoy me duele más que cualquier otro día y tuve que andar como lobo para tratar de soportar el dolor… ¿contento?_

—_Dime algo… ¿estarías dispuesto a lo que sea por ella?_

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¡Claro que sí! Pero qué caso y sentido tenía eso si el amor de mi vida se casaba hoy en la tarde en Salem con ese tipejo.

—¡_Tiene todo el caso y todo el sentido del mundo, Jake!_

—¡_Maldito inconsciente colectivo! Déjame sufrir en paz…_

—_Es que tú no lo entiendes. Ella te ama, Jake. Nunca lo ha dejado de hacer, debes ir a impedir esa boda._

—_¡__NO! Eres tú el que no lo entiende… ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué me lastimas así? ¿De qué lado se supone que estas?_

No entendía a Seth. Se suponía que me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Pero me estaba torturando de una manera sobrenatural.

—¡_Al demonio con todo!—_ pensó Seth fuertemente dejándome ver un recuerdo de él y Nessie la noche antes de que se fuera.

Por un momento sentí que iba a lanzarme sobre Seth del coraje que me ocasionaba ver las imágenes que me estaba aventando, pero traté de tranquilizarme y ver todo lo que tenía que mostrarme.

—_Imposible—_Pensé mientras miraba el recuerdo de Seth. Nessie le decía que me rompería el corazón para salvarme de mi mismo.

Salí de fase, me senté en un tronco y lloré frenéticamente. ¡Ella sabía el secreto! Por eso no volvió en la noche. Estuvo sufriendo y llorando. Ella quería protegerme. Quería proteger a la gente. Por eso me dejó hacerle el amor de esa manera. Ella se estaba despidiendo de mí. Y al igual que yo, quería llevarse un recuerdo mío. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Por eso fue el repentino cambio. Seth salió de fase y me acerque a él y le di un puñetazo en la cara, cayó al suelo.

—Me lo merecía— dijo sobándose la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— pregunté enojado.

—¡Pues porque te largaste! En la tarde te fui a buscar y ya no estabas. Me debatí mucho si debía decírtelo o no, pero decidí que sería mejor que lo supieras, pero cuando llegué a tu casa…— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Ya había huido— dije casi en un susurro dejándome caer en el tronco.

—Sí— contestó apenado. —Y no solo pasó eso…

—¿Más?— pregunté angustiado.

—Sí. Leah regresó ayer en la noche y pues yo andaba como lobo buscándote y pensando en lo sucedido y pues… se enteró de todo. La mañana de hoy desapareció. Creo que fue a buscarla— declaró Seth apenado.

—¡Maldita sea!— dije poniéndome de pie —¡Necesito ir a recuperarla!

—Pues corre con todas tus fuerzas. Ya es muy tarde. No se si alcances a detenerla antes de que se case— musitó Seth preocupado.

—Seth… Lo siento y…gracias— dije regalándole una sonrisa. Entré en fase y corrí con toda mi alma.

¡Nessie me amaba! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Ahora debía de detener su locura! _Su sacrificio no valía la pena._

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y las que no tenía también las saqué. Salem no estaba tan lejos, pero ya era tarde y no sabía si llegaría a tiempo. Aun así tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que detenerla.

_Nessie era mía… mía y de nadie mas._ _No iba a permitir que nadie me la arrebatara._ _Tenía que salvarla…_

_Salvarla de ella misma._

* * *

**Ahahahaha ¿qué creen que suceda? ¿Jake llegara a tiempo? ¿Será como en el sueño? Y díganme ¿quién no ama a los hermanos Clearwater? ¡Ahhh, yo sí!**

**Hahaha esperare ansiosa sus reviews y sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos. A esta historia ya no le queda mucho y aprecio a los que me han apoyado tanto. Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentarme^^**

**Mil besos a Reipersecutoria, Megamolpe, Paky, Adri Cullen, Argel y Yolotl… sin su apoyo desde cuando que hubiera tirado la toalla. ¡Los amo!**

**Kokoro**


	16. Inevitable

**Hola chicas y chicos. No saben cuanto batallé en darle la dirección que busco al fic, pero gracias a Dios llegó la inspiración y lo logré. Mil besooos y ahora a lo bueno.**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-6 – Inevitable**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Corría desesperado… como loco. Sentía mis patas traseras adoloridas, pero no importaba. Nada importaba si no alcanzaba a llegar a detenerla… nada importaría para mí.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta? ¿Cómo me atreví a dudar de Nessie? Ella sufrió tanto o más que yo en aquel alba. Jamás podría hacer nada para compensar el haberme atrevido a dudar de ella. Pero lo intentaría. Cada maldito día de mi existencia trataría de hacerla feliz… de amarla como nadie en la eternidad lo haría.

_Amarla. Si ese era mi castigo lo pagaría gustoso y hasta con intereses._

Corrí tanto como mis fuerzas me permitían y me acercaba. No conocía muy bien la zona, pero estaba identificado con casi todo el país —_Eso de que te deprimas y huyas andando como lobo por todo el país tiene sus ventajas—. _Podía oler a Nessie… estaba cerca de por aquí.Traté de seguir su olor y este me estaba llevando hacia la carretera. ¿La carretera? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco o qué demonios? Me paré en seco cuando vi su mustang negro a lo lejos.

¡Era mi Nessie! Pero… ¿Qué hacia ella en su auto por la carretera? Confundido, salí de fase y me paré en medio de la carretera para tratar de hacer señas y detenerla.

¡Oh, rayos! ¡Estaba desnudo! _En esta situación y así de histérico como estaba, no era como que me hubiera preocupado por traer mis pantalones._

_Mala decisión Jake._

Mejor decidí hacerme aun lado de la carretera. De todas maneras ella me olería y se detendría. Estaba seguro de eso.

Abrí mis ojos todo lo que pude, se acercaba cada vez más. Yo moría por mirarla, pero… otro olor me pegó de golpe.

Venía acompañada.

No era alguien de la su familia. No olía a vampiro. Era un olor parecido al de ella, solo que menos dulce. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al atar cabos sobre quien era el acompañante de Nessie.

El carro estaba enfrente de mí. La vi. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza baja. Se miraba preciosa. Sus bucles estaban perfectamente acomodados en un peinado que dejaba expuesto su cuello. Resaltaban su velo y la parte de arriba de su vestido de novia. La novia más perfecta del universo. _La que debía ser mi novia._ De repente subió la cabeza a toda prisa como buscando algo.

Me olió. Desesperada me buscaba con la mirada y me vio.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Quise gritarle y decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que no podía seguir viviendo sin ella. Pero lo vi a él, manejando junto a ella.

Se casaron.

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Había llegado tarde! Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía respirar, pensar, ni vivir. Sentí que me iba a derrumbar, pero en vez de eso empecé a correr siguiendo el auto. Las lágrimas salían como cascadas de mis ojos. No podía perderla… no de nuevo. Estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero ella cerró los ojos, con su mano musitó adiós y dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente. Me detuve en seco y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas. Ella se estaba despidiendo de mí. Ya era tarde. Se había casado.

—¡NESSIE!— grité con toda mi alma aunque ella no me escuchara mas. —¡TE AMO! ¡VUELVE A MÍ!— Dejé caer mis manos al suelo y lloré fuerte e incontrolablemente.

Había fracasado. Había fallado. No… le había fallado.

—Nessie te fallé— susurré ahogándome en mis lagrimas. —Perdóname.

Empecé a torturarme solo, imaginándomela en sus brazos… pasando la noche con él.

—¡MALDICION!— Grité sin poder contralar las lágrimas. —Perdóname Nessie— susurré de nuevo avergonzado de celar a una mujer casada de su propio esposo.

Pero, imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo junto al de él, me hacía perder los estribos. Ella había sido mía y su alma me pertenecía, al igual que su corazón. Pero qué más daba que todo eso fuera mío, si no la podía tener a ella conmigo. El hibrido me había ganado la partida. Se quedó con el premio mayor y todo por mi estupidez, por dudar. Por no ver la verdad detrás de las palabras falsas. No podía culpar a Nessie. Esto había sido culpa mía… mía y de nadie más.

Escuché ruidos y pasos en mi espalda. El horrible olor a vampiro me pegó en la cara.

—Ya deja de llorar, no tiene caso— musitó Rosalie, la rubia oxigenada de los Cullen.

Me levanté tratando de controlar mis lágrimas, pero no podía hacerlo. Me dolía perder al amor de mi vida. El dolor era más que insoportable… era total y pura agonía.

—Tápate ahí perro— dijo apuntando a mi desnudez. —No es algo que aprecie ver. ¿Qué no conoces la ropa?

—¡Déjame en paz!— grité ahogándome en mis lágrimas —No veas si tanto asco te da. Por cierto… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi?— pregunté con coraje.

—No soy tan mala como crees— dijo con una media sonrisa —solo vengo a advertirte…

—¿A advertirme?— pregunté interrumpiéndola. Todavía que mi corazón se había hecho trizas, la tipeja venía a advertirme. Me hervía la sangre, tenía ganas de matar a alguien, si la rubia oxigenada esa me provocaba aunque fuera un poquito… no sería capaz de controlar mis impulsos.

—¡Lárgate! ¡No estoy para estupideces!— le dije con frialdad dándole la espalda.

—Solo tenía un mensaje de Nessie para ti. Ella fue la que pidió que te buscara.

Mi cuerpo se quedó tenso e inmóvil. Nessie había dejado un mensaje para mí. No pude dar otro paso. Tenía que escuchar lo que Nessie había dejado dicho para mí.

—¿No que no perro?— dijo con voz burlona.

—Di de una maldita vez que es lo que Nessie quería que supiera.

Quitó la sonrisa de su cara y en vez de eso la cambió por seriedad y una mirada compasiva. ¿Rosalie compasiva? No lo se, pero eso es lo que parecía.

—Nessie se casó y ahora se va de luna de miel— dijo con voz baja.

Mi corazón no podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba. Yo sabía que Nessie se había casado, era más que obvio cuando la vi con él en el carro. Pero… ¿así que se dirigía a su luna de miel? Los celos se apoderaron de mi alma. Me era imposible concebir la idea que Nessie fuera de alguien más. Esa idea me estaba trastornando.

—Lo siento…— susurró ella.

—Da igual— Mentí. Claro que me importaba. Pero no le daría el gusto de verme sufrir por ello.

—Así que Nessie pidió que no la busques más y que sigas adelante con tu vida.—

De acuerdo… esto era oficialmente una mentada de madre. ¿Para eso se tomó la molestia de dejarme un mensaje? Para ver a su tía Rosalie regocijarse con mi dolor. Nessie estaba mal… muy mal. Ella me amaba, yo la amaba ella, la tenía todos los días muy presente… tan presente que todavía sentía el sabor de su piel en mi boca. ¿Cómo demonios seguirá con mi vida si ella no estaba a mi lado? Y peor aun… ¿cómo seguiría ella su vida amándome como lo hacia y en abrazos de otro hombre? De repente se me iluminó el cerebro.

Él vivirá eternamente junto con ella. Ella no velara su muerte. Aprenderá a amarlo y le agradara su compañía. Él no necesita pelear con nadie, ni contra nadie, ahora simplemente se dedicara a conquistarla y enamorarla. Él la haría feliz.

¿Acaso me estaba rindiendo? Tal vez…

—Esta bien… no volverán a verme por aquí— Me di la vuelta, entré en fase y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban a La Push.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Esa mirada que me dedicó Nessie diciéndome adiós… no creí que pudiera superarla ni en un millón de años. Yo estaba atado a ella y toda la vida sufriría por su partida, toda la vida me quedaría solo y triste como el perro que era.

Me desplomé a medio camino y no pude levantarme más. Aullé como loco tratando de sacar mi dolor, pero parecía no tener fin, por más que llorara y aullara no parecía terminar, siempre tenía fuerza para llorar más y aullar más fuerte. Perdí la conciencia en medio del dolor y no supe nada del mundo, nada de mi mundo… nada de mi Nessie.

* * *

Han pasado un año, 4 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días y no se cuantas horas desde la ultima vez que vi a Renesmee Cullen. Desde que ella se fue… la vida era monótona y aburrida, a tal punto que había estado a punto de terminar con ella en dos ocasiones, pero habían pasado circunstancias que habían detenido lo inevitable. A fin de cuentas yo ya estaba muerto, era algo así como un zombie, un total muerto viviente. ¿Qué más daba terminar con mi vida de una vez? Los chicos de la manada sabían que lo volvería a intentar y es por eso que se la pasaban a mi lado, eran mi sombra: noche y día.

¿No podía a ver caído más bajo?

Tener gente que te esté siguiendo, duerman contigo, coman contigo, trabajen contigo. ¡Al carajo! ¡Nada más faltaba que cagaran conmigo y se masturbaran conmigo! ¡Puta madre! Había perdido toda alegría y toda esperanza.

Me senté en la arena, dejando que su fría y relajante sensación me llenara. Aspiré fuertemente llenándome los pulmones del aroma del mar, en un intento de relajarme. Miré la botella en mi mano ya vacía y comprendí que ya estaba borracho. Quil se encontraba a lo lejos observándome junto con su pequeña Claire. Hoy le tocaba cuidarme… asco. Me daba coraje que hasta se turnaran para vigilarme. Los observé de reojo y estaban jugando y sonriendo. Por un momento sentí envidia de ellos. Él siempre estaría con ella, jamás tendrían complicaciones de que si pueden o no estar juntos, se amarían, se casarían, tendrían hijos, envejecerían y serian felices… Mientras que yo siempre estaría solo.

El siempre solo, el siempre mediocre Jacob Black. Ese era yo. El chico que todas las noches lloraba por la mujer amada.

¿Y qué paso con Nessie Cullen? Lo último que supe gracias a Seth fue que andaba viajando por el mundo.

Viajando por el mundo.

Y yo, simplemente como el perro que soy, me encuentro lamiéndome las heridas, incapaz de seguir adelante. Incapaz de sonreír. Incapaz de vivir.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— preguntó una voz femenina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras Leah—.

Ella puso una mueca en el rostro y se sentó a mi lado. Ella era la única que me podía sacar más de 6 palabras seguidas. Tampoco era del todo malagradecido. Yo le debía mucho a la chica que estaba a mi lado y eso jamás lo olvidaría. Leah Clearwater una vez me había sacado del hoyo, quizás y podía volver a hacerlo.

_¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?_

—¡Apestas a alcohol! Otra ves estuviste tomando— dijo molesta.

—Tal vez…— dije sin mirarla y aventé con fuerza la botella vacía.

—Dime… ¿hasta cuando vas a estar en estado vegetativo?— Preguntó mirando hacia la botella a lo lejos.

—Mmmmm— fue lo único que mi boca pudo arrojar.

—¿Sabes? aun estas vivo y necesitas volver a ser tu mismo. No les des gusto.

—¿Qué no le de gusto a quién? ¿A Nessie? ¿A los Cullen? ¿A su estúpido esposo? No creo que si quiera se acuerden de mi— musité con desprecio, aunque yo bien sabía en mi interior que por lo menos una de ellos si me recordaría… aunque no sabía de qué modo lo haría. Nessie jamás podría olvidarse de mí. Jamás.

Quizás es por eso que vivía tan infeliz, porque yo sabía que ella me amaba y me aterraba que con el transcurso de los años ella consiguiera olvidarse de mí.

Apreté mis puños y me puse tenso. Yo jamás la olvidaría. _¡Estúpida imprimación! Se supone que existes para juntarme a mi alma gemela y que siempre estemos juntos. ¿Por qué no hiciste bien tu trabajo?_ Me reí internamente de las estupideces que pensaba.

—Ya basta Jacob Black— dijo molesta.

—No he hecho nada.

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Por favor ya deja de actuar como el cobarde que no eres! ¡Vive y deja vivir!

—¿Así que es eso? No es que se preocupen por mi… es que en verdad no dejo vivir a los demás— susurré amargamente.

Vi el rostro de Leah ponerse rojo y sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal, levantó su mano y me abofeteó fuertemente, como si hubiera querido arrancarme la cara. Ardía, pero no me molestaba el dolor, a fin de cuentas había recibido peores dolores últimamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta de que yo te sigo amando!?— gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La volteé a ver incrédulo. ¿Leah me seguía amando? ¿Después de lo que le hice? ¿Después de verla llorar en mis intentos de suicidio? ¿Después de ignorarla, de ofenderla y de lastimarla? ¿…ella me seguía amando? Por un momento sentí que mi corazón volvió a palpitar.

Sin pensar mi mano estaba acariciando su mejilla y quitando sus lágrimas. Mi cerebro no ordenó esa acción, mi cuerpo había actuado con iniciativa propia. Miré fijamente sus ojos y se veía preciosa bajo la luz de la luna.

—Leah…

No sabía qué decirle y no importaba más porque Leah se había arrojado a mis labios y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni como reaccionar.

No quería usarla de nuevo

No tenía fuerzas de amar a nadie que no fuera Nessie.

¿Y si yo intentara amarla? No. Estaría traicionando a Nessie.

Pero ella —en quién sabe donde se encuentre—, probablemente estará haciendo lo mismo. Tratando de amar a quien no amaba. Yo no estaría fallándole aunque así lo sintiera. Ella se había casado y solo el amor me ligaba a ella y al parecer… eso no era suficiente.

No pensaba con claridad, el alcohol me estaba ganado la partida. No me dejaba decidir si alejarla de mí o besarla hasta hartarme.

¡Al carajo!

De nuevo me volvió a suceder, mi cuerpo estaba actuando por si solo. Mis brazos la apretaron con fuerza a mi cuerpo y mis labios parecían querer comerse a los suyos. Mi mente le ordenó a mi cuerpo a detenerse, pero este no me obedecía. Era como un animalito guiado por los instintos y sin capacidad de pensar.

¡NO JACOB DETENTE!

Me gritaba a mi mismo. No quería lastimar a Leah. Suficiente era con un zombie en La Push para que próximamente fueran dos. Leah se detuvo, me tomó de las manos y nos pusimos de pie. Quil se acercó con Claire.

—Yo me quedare esta noche con Jake— dijo Leah a Quil rápidamente antes de que él preguntara algo.

—¿Segura?— preguntó preocupado Quil.

—Sí— dijo ella.

Apretó con más fuerza mi mano y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

_¡No Leah! ¡Aléjate de mí!_

Gritaba sin salir sonido alguno de mi voz. Era como si mi espíritu mirara con horror las locuras que su cuerpo estaba a punto de hacer.

Llegamos a mi casa y mi cuerpo abrió la puerta dejándola pasar. Vi como mi mano tomaba la suya con fuerza y subimos las escaleras. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de mi padre y avente a Leah adentro.

¡No por favor Leah! ¡Pégame! ¡Haz lo que sea…pero no dejes que te toque!

Una vez más miraba como mi cuerpo me ignoraba y se acercaba a Leah apresuradamente. Mis manos desbarataron su ropa en segundos. Ella soltó un grito ahogado que mi boca calló con un beso en donde mi lengua tocaba hasta sus pulmones.

Yo mismo me sentía caliente y sus besos eran extremadamente apasionados. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, y a decir verdad su temperatura tan caliente me molestaba… no podía dejar de compárala con la temperatura del cuerpo que jamás volvería a tener debajo del mío.

Te lo suplico Leah no dejes que suceda…

Chillé en mi interior ya que mi boca estaba muy ocupada mordiendo su cuello y lamiendo sus pechos. Leah estaba al borde de la locura junto con mi cuerpo. Ya era muy tarde, no había nada que pudiera detener esta locura.

Leah con prisa se deshizo de toda mi ropa, me tiró a la cama y empezó a besarme las piernas y siguió su camino hacia arriba.

Con tristeza observaba a mi cuerpo contraerse ante sus sensuales movimientos de lengua. Sin duda toda una loba en caza. A decir verdad, sensual era poco, no encontraba otra palabra que describiera lo más que sexy que se miraba Leah. No tardó mucho en llegar a mi miembro y hacerme ronronear de placer.

Mi mente se encontraba totalmente confundida al ver a mi cuerpo disfrutar de esa manera después de tanto tiempo. Dejé de luchar inútilmente contra lo que era inevitable en este momento.

_¡Cuerpo… tú ganas!_

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo y mi mente ya eran uno solo, pero eso solo sirvió para percatarme de lo jodidamente bien que se sentía la lengua de Leah en mi. Empecé a ronronear más fuerte y aunque ya éramos uno mismo otra vez, mi cuerpo tenía la delantera y todas las de ganar. Ya había envenenado a mi mente con su lujuria y efectivamente me di cuenta de que tenía razón… esto era inevitable.

_¡Demonios esto era exquisito! _

La empujé, la coloqué debajo de mi cuerpo, mi mano fue directa a su intimidad, empecé a acariciarla, a entrar y salir mientras miraba como gemía y ronroneaba sensualmente. Sin más preliminares que esas, me coloqué sobre de ella y me abrí camino entre sus piernas.

Un calor abrumador me llego, sofocante y familiar. Era terreno conocido… ¿Cuántas veces no había estado aquí antes? Mi primera vez. No, nuestra primera vez…

Aprendimos juntos, nos equivocamos juntos, nos reímos juntos, gozamos juntos.

No la besé más, no le dije que la quería, mucho menos que la amaba. Simplemente dejé que mi cuerpo se desquitara y le diera sin compasión ni pudor. A fin de cuentas la conocía y sabía que a ella no le molestaría.

_Una vez mas siendo egoísta… ¡Bien hecho, Jacob Black!_

Mi mente estaba alcoholizada así que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ordenarle a mi cuerpo detenerse. Así que… ¿Qué mejor que dejarse llevar?

Ella se vino dos veces temblando bajo mi cuerpo y arrojando algunos te amo, que me vi en la pena de ignorar. Seguía desquitando mi coraje, mi odio, mis ganas de Nessie y mi amor imposible. Seguía y seguía sin detenerme. Pero todo tiene un límite y yo ya me estaba cansando, llevaba horas haciendo mi trabajo, pero la tristeza, el sueño y el alcohol me estaban empezando a traicionar y bajé el ritmo.

Cerré los ojos y de repente la vi a ella.

Nessie. Sonriéndome, con las brazos abiertos diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba. Yo corría hacía ella y la abrazaba…

—Nessie…— no supe si lo había dicho o lo había pensado.

Leah me empujó y me hizo a un lado.

_Oh… Creo que lo dije._

Cerré los ojos frustrado por a ver sido interrumpido en mi sueño-ilusión-lo que fuera. No me importo si Leah se había molestado, no me importo si se iba o se quedaba, simplemente me quedé dormido, tratando de recuperar mi sueño-ilusión-lo que fuera. Era inevitable, yo amaba a Nessie por sobre todas las cosas y nada ni nadie remplazaría su lugar, ahora estaba más convencido de eso.

Totalmente inevitable.

E inevitablemente me quedé dormido.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que vi a Jacob Black. Cada vez perdía más las esperanzas y me sentía totalmente triste, pero no me podía dejar caer, ahora tenía un propósito para seguir luchando.

Nahuel y yo habíamos recorrido prácticamente el mundo. En este momento nos encontrábamos en Egipto buscando a Joham, su padre, y Huilen nos acompañaba en la búsqueda pero no habíamos tenido éxito. El último dato que habíamos tenido de él, nos había traído aquí, Egipto. Tan lejos de casa, tan lejos de todo.

¿Hacia cuánto que no sabía nada de mis seres queridos? Era doloroso estar lejos de mi familia, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de Jake. Sí, lejos de él, el hombre de mis sueños, el dueño total y absoluto de mi corazón… bueno… no de todo mi corazón.

—¡Mami!— se escuchó la voz juguetona del ángel más bello del mundo.

—¿Qué pasó Taylor?— contesté con una sonrisa al ver a mi pequeño correr hacia mis brazos.

—Mila lo que te hice— dijo mostrándome un dibujo en donde se miraban dos mujeres, un hombre y un niño.

—Ahh… qué precioso — contesté animada —Déjame adivinar… esta es Huilen, este es Nahuel, esta soy yo y este eres… tú— empecé a hacerle cosquillas en la panza y este se soltó a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— dijo Huilen con una sonrisa acercándose a nosotros.

—¡Tía Huilen! Mami mi hace cosquillas— se quejó mi pequeño Taylor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Taylor por qué no vas a tu habitación un ratito y haces mas dibujos hermosos… ¿si?

—¡Sí!— gritó efusivamente y corrió a su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunté preocupada.

—Llamó Nahuel…—sonrío súbitamente —parece que ya lo encontró.

Sentí mis piernas temblar. Nuestra búsqueda había terminado. Por fin sabríamos la respuesta que yo tanto necesitaba y por fin podríamos regresar a Estados Unidos… a mi hogar.

Con mi familia

E inevitablemente a los problemas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal a todos? Espero que no me maten XD Ya verán que esta historia tendrá su final feliz. ¡Tranquilos todos! Díganme, ¿ustedes quién piensan que es el padre de Taylor? (jojojo no puede evitar el nombre, amo a Taylor Lautner) ¿y que piensan de lo de la boda y todo eso? Nadie se lo esperaba ¿verdad? ¿ Leah y Jake? ¡Oh por Dios! Y antes de que me maten por la pobre de Leah… anticipo que aun tengo algo bajo la manga para ella. Los amo a todos y son increíbles sus comentarios. Algunos en serio que me han hecho llorar… son los mejores los adoro.**

**Kokoro**


	17. ¿Mortal?

**Ahora sí mis amados lectores, necesito que pongan atención en este capitulo ya que revelare los últimos detalles que nos dan pie para el final de esta historia que pronostico terminara en 3 capítulos mas. Si les quedan dudas yo las resolveré con gusto. Y sin más decirles que los adoro y me han hecho llorar con sus reviews. Mil gracias a todos.**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capitulo X-7 – ¿Mortal?**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Amanecí con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Todo me daba vueltas. Me di la vuelta para ver a Leah sentada aun lado de mí. Había pasado una semana desde la vez que ella y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos. Y a pesar de mis estupideces de borracho, Leah no se molestó conmigo. Hablamos claramente ya que estuve consiente y decidimos que la amistad era el mejor camino para ambos.

—¿Volviste a beber anoche verdad?— tenía una mirada recriminadora.

—Tal vez…— confesé avergonzado.

—¡Hay Jake! No tienes remedio…— dijo con una media sonrisa.—Vengo a decirte algo importante— terminó borrando toda expresión de alegría en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?— me desconcerté un poco.

—Los Cullen vienen a Forks… y ella viene con ellos.

Me levanté a prisa de la cama con el corazón palpitando como loco.

—¿Estás segura?— pregunté desconcertado.

—Sí, eso fue lo que Seth musitó. Vienen a la boda de Charlie y mi madre… ¿recuerdas?

Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado, la boda era mañana. Charlie y Sue habían decidido casarse después de 11 años. ¿Sonara raro no? ¿Para qué casarse a estas alturas? Pero ellos argumentaban que se están volviendo viejos y que querían que su compromiso fuera oficial, para que el día que se tuvieran que ir de este mundo estuvieran en paz con ellos mismos. La verdad es que la más entusiasmada con la idea era Sue y a Charlie no le quedaba de otra que complacerla.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cuándo llegan?— me apresuré a preguntar.

—Esta noche…— susurró ella.

¿Esta noche? Ella estaría tan cerca de mí. Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro después de tanto tiempo. Pero… ¿qué me encontraría al verla? ¿Una Nessie feliz? ¿Una Nessie triste? ¿Una Nessie que me había olvidado?

No sabía si podría soportar encontrarme con eso.

—Tranquilo, Jake…— dijo con rostro pasivo —la tipa tendría que estar loca para haberte olvidado. No te preocupes. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta visita te beneficiara mucho. Solo debes de luchar. Lucha por ella. Si ella te ama dudo que pueda resistirse a tus ojitos de corderito a medio morir— dijo con una simulación de sonrisa.

Yo volteé a ver a Leah incrédulo. Qué bien me conocía. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella tenía razón, tenía que confiar en su amor. Nunca le había quitado la esposa alguien... pero siempre había una primera vez. No me podía rendir. No, todavía no. Si esa mujer me seguía amando… me la robaría si eso fuera necesario.

—Gracias Leah. Tienes razón, yo luchare por ella— musité volteando a verla, para notar su rostro triste.

_¿Por qué jamás pensaba en ella?_

—¿Tú estarás bien?— pregunté angustiado de lastimarla con mi indiferencia y mis estupideces.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué no te lo musité una vez? Soy una chica lobo— sonrío ampliamente.

Le pagué devolviéndole la sonrisa. Leah era la más fuerte de toda la bola de por aquí. Su fuerza me inspiraba confianza.

—Oh, Jake… ¿qué crees que pase cuando ella se dé cuenta de que tú…

—No lo se —la interrumpí— Yo sé que se sorprenderá, pero no se cómo reaccionara.

—Espero que no chille a tus pies.

—Igual yo— respondí preocupado —Igual yo…

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

—¿Cómo se lo explicare mamá? Lo más probable es que no me crea…— musité con temor en mi voz.

—Él te creerá, después de todo, has vuelto por él, por su hijo— mamá me miraba con ojos totalmente compasivos.

—Pero él cree que me casé con Nahuel, eso fue lo que le hice creer. Además estuve ausente por más de un año. ¿Qué tal si me manda a volar?— pregunté angustiada.

—No lo hará. Él te ama Nessie, y en cuanto sepa porque te fuiste, no podrá decirte nada acusatorio, pero quizás se oponga al igual que nos oponemos tú padre y yo. Es que, Nessie debe haber otra manera de que tú y Jake estén juntos… —musitó con voz ahogada.

—No, no encuentro otra salida. Además ya tuvimos esta plática mamá y recuerda que no voy a cambiar de parecer.

—Pero Nessie, eso de ser como una humana es…

—Una locura, lo se, pero esa locura me permitirá estar con Jake.

—Pero yo no soportaría verte morir Nessie

—Mamá, tu tienes a papá que te consolaría por toda la eternidad, pero dime, ¿a mi quien me consolara si muere Jake? ¿eh? No es lo mismo que si llorara en tu hombro o en el de papá. No podría vivir una eternidad sin Jake a mi lado. Por eso acepté la idea de Nahuel. Por eso me fui. Por él, para poder estar con él. Mi ultima esperanza.— musité con la mirada baja.

—No sabes las veces que estuve a punto de ir y traerte de las greñas o de correr y decirle a Jake toda la verdad… pero tenía miedo de que te volverás a enojar conmigo y ya no quisieras hablarme de nuevo, además de que Rosalie me lo impidió infinidad de veces.— confesó avergonzada.

Sí, la tía Rosalie, siempre leal, siempre de mi lado. Sonreí imaginándomela montando una escena frente a mi familia si alguien se atrevía a revelarle a Jake el plan que se formuló ese día de la boda…

El día de la boda.

Cerré los ojos y vi como una película el recuerdo del "día de mí boda" claramente.

_Susurraba en mi mente un juramento de despedida para el hombre que amaba y creía totalmente perdido:_

_Adiós Jacob._

_Mi corazón siempre será tuyo. Quizás mi cuerpo ya no te pertenecerá… pero ya una vez fue tuyo y me has marcado para siempre._ _Me siento morir por saber que no volveré a verte… pero es lo mejor para los dos. Te prometo que siempre te tendré presente y que jamás olvidare tu esencia, tu voz, tus caricias o tu cuerpo… es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Te juro amor eterno desde la oscuridad y el secreto._

_Hasta siempre amor mío…_

_Lloraba mientras volteaba a ver a Nahuel cuando el padre le hacia la pregunta. Él me miró profundamente a los ojos… yo había tratado de sonreírle, pero al parecer solo una mueca apareció en mi cara. Vi que Nahuel cerró los ojos mientras el sacerdote terminaba de hacerle la pregunta y después los abrió súbitamente para contestar:_

—_No, no puedo casarme contigo._

_No lo podía creer. Nahuel me había rechazado._

_Me tomó de las manos y me vio a los ojos._

—_Tenemos que hablar— dijo cerca del oído_. _Asentí desconcertada y me dejé guiar por él hacia el interior de la casa. Vi a la tía Rosalie correr y saltar hacia él._

—¡_Detente tía!— grité antes de que lo lastimara._

—_Lo matare— escupió enfadada apretando los puños de su camisa._

—_¡No! Por favor déjame hablar con él. ¡Suéltalo!— grité molesta._

_Mi tía lo soltó y vi la cara de papá detrás de ella._

—_Déjalos ir, Rose necesitan hablar— dijo mi padre._

_De inmediato supe que pap__á__ había leído la mente de Nahuel y ya sabía lo que yo debía de saber._

—_Vamos— dijo Nahuel llevándome lejos de la discusión que estaban teniendo la tía Rose y pap__á__._

_Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, yo estaba totalmente desconcentrada._

_Nahuel me había rechazado._

_Ciertamente sentía una paz interior. No sabía si sentirme bien o mal porque me había rechazado, pero tenía una extraña sensación de bienestar conmigo misma, no lo podía evitar._

—_Siéntate— dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz, como si estuviera meditando las palabras a expresar._

_Tomé asiento en mi cama sin perderlo de vista, estaba totalmente atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

—_Ya se porque te querías casar conmigo— empezó con voz suave._

_Yo traté de meditar el significado de esas palabras. ¿Cómo que sabía por qué me quería casar con él? ¿A qué se refería Nahuel?_

_Bueno… mejor dicho, ya se porque no puedes estar con Jacob Black._

_Mi Corazón se aceleró. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo se había enterado?_

—_Te escuché a ti y a la chica Queluitte hablar antes de la ceremonia. Yo venía a hablar contigo, necesitaba saber si estabas segura de esto. Perdón, no era mi intención entrometerme pero es que la puerta estaba abierta y pues…_

—_No pudiste evitar escuchar— complementé._

—_Pues sí, una vez que entendí de que hablaban no pude separarme de a un lado de la puerta— confesó._

—_Nahuel… Yo...— mordí mi labio inferior, estaba totalmente apenada y sin palabras. Él lo sabía todo, él sabía que lo iba a utilizar para tratar de olvidar a Jake, o peor aun, para que Jake se mantuviera alejado de mí._

—_No necesito explicaciones— dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Como si supiera lo apenada que me sentía, como si me comprendiera. —Pero déjame te digo que aquella chica tiene razón Nessie, él te ama, tú lo amas… no necesitas sacrificarte y ser infeliz, deberías de aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieras estar a su lado. Yo si fuera tú… eso haría— dijo con su mirada en el suelo un poco nublada._

—_Nahuel… yo… yo decidí hacerte feliz— musité acercándome a él._

—_¿Acosta de tu felicidad? No gracias. Preferiría morir antes que eso._

—_No digas eso._

—_Es la verdad. Creo que aun no comprendes lo mucho que te amo. Y por lo mismo, no me puedo quedar a tu lado viendo como te haces infeliz y al mismo tiempo me haces infeliz a mí. _

_Empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña que necesitara protección y consuelo. Pero el único que estaba ahí para dármela, era el hombre que estaba parado enfrente de mi… sufriendo igual o peor que yo… y todo por mi culpa._

—_Nahuel perdóname— susurré entre mi llanto._

_Él se acercó a mí y me estrech__ó__ entre sus brazos. La sensación era cálida y pacificadora. Nahuel sin duda era un caballero, el mejor prospecto para cualquier chica… cualquiera menos yo. La tonta hibrida enamorada de su mejor amigo: un licántropo._

—_Ve por él…— me susurró cerca del oído._

_Me separé precipitadamente de él y lo miré profundamente._

—¿_Cómo me pides eso si ya sabes porque no puedo estar con el?— pregunté con todo el dolor que mi corazón me podía dar._

—_Tal vez haya una forma…— contestó Nahuel._

_¿Una forma? ¿Una posibilidad para Jake y para mí?_

—_No te entiendo— respondí francamente._

—_Mira no es una idea que me agrade mucho y de hecho no sé si sea posible. Necesitaríamos buscar a mi padre y preguntarle qué hacer ya que él fue quien me comentó esta teoría hace algunos años. Pero escucharte llorar como lo hacías, me dejó pensando y ver tu triste rostro en la ceremonia me impulsaron a renunciar a ti y comentártelo, es una idea loca y quizás no nos lleve a nada, pero ya te correspondería a ti tomar la decisión de si lo quieres intentar o no. _

_Yo seguía sin entender. ¿Una teoría? ¿El padre de Nahuel? ¿Una locura? Necesitaba saberla._

—_Dímela por favor… dímela— sonó casi como una suplica._

—_Nessie, ¿no te ha pasado que cuando dejas de tomar sangre mucho tiempo sientes como que eres menos veloz y menos fuerte?_

—_Sí, y me siento totalmente sedienta— contesté sonriendo._

—_El punto es… bueno… hace cuatro años me topé con mi padre por España, mientras tía Huilen y yo recorríamos el mundo. Fue un rencuentro algo extraño. Tenía muchísimos años de no verlo. Él no había cambiado nada, seguía igual de loco experimentando, haciendo locuras y viajando de ciudad en ciudad huyendo de los Vulturi. Una misión difícil, me confesó— hizo una pausa como si estuviera meditando mi semblante._

—_Prosigue por favor._

—_Bueno… a pesar de eso, él seguía experimentado y su última teoría me llamó la atención._

—_¿Y cuál era?_

—_¿Qué te perecía convertirte en humana?_

—¿_Humana?— pregunté sorprendida… ¿acaso eso podía ser cierto?_

_Imaginarme como una humana común y corriente había sido mi más grande anhelo de niñez, cuando quería ir a la escuela y tener amigas. Privilegio del cual no podía gozar por mi constante crecimiento. Pero… ¿humana? Si yo fuera humana entonces…_

_Él y yo podríamos estar juntos._

_La idea me pegó de golpe haciendo que mi corazón se contrajera. Sentí como el suelo se movía y un profundo mareo me hizo tambalearme, di un paso al frente y sentí como perdía la conciencia. De eso no recuerdo nada hasta que Nahuel logró despertarme._

—¿_Estás bien?— preguntó angustiado._

—_Sí, creo que es solo la emoción del momento— contesté incorporándome._

—¿_Segura que te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupado._

—_Sí, lo estoy. Me he sentido un poco mal esta semana, pero es porque no he comido bien y por todo el ajetreo— contesté despreocupada_—_Pero por favor continua— supliqué_

_Me miró con desconfianza pero creo que se rindió y prosiguió._

—_Él cree que si nuestra dieta fuera exclusivamente de comida humana…_

—_¿Nosotros nos convertiríamos en humanos? ¡Es absurdo!_

—_Lo se. Pero él cree que seriamos algo así como humanos, aunque nuestra naturaleza hibrida no se perdería._

—_No entiendo…_

—_Sí, es que no nos convertiríamos en humanos, más bien seriamos como uno. Nuestro cuerpo empezara a envejecer y seremos débiles, pero si volvemos a alimentarnos como vampiros._

—_Entonces ¿el envejecimiento se detendría y recuperaríamos nuestra fuerza y velocidad?_

—_Pues sí, básicamente esa es la teoría._

—_¿Y la pudo comprobar?_

— _No lo se. A mi me había parecido una locura y no le puse mucha atención. Además él desapareció días después y desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de él._

_Empecé a tratar de procesar toda la información que Nahuel me había arrojado. No era seguro, tal vez una locura… pero era una oportunidad._

—_Tú que dices Ren… quieres intentar buscar a mi padre y ver si es eso posible. Convertirte en humana, para que tengas una vida mortal a su lado._

_Una vida mortal a su lado…_ _¡POR SUPUESTO!_ ¡_Incluso mataría por lograr eso!_

—_Vamos… quiero intentarlo, al cabo que ya no tengo nada mas que perder._

—_Pero Ren, necesito que seas consiente de que no es algo seguro y que quizás podrían ser solo especulaciones._

—_Correré el riesgo. Pero, no quiero que Jacob se entere._

—¿_Estás segura?_

—_Si, no quiero que se cree falsas esperanzas._

—¿_Y qué piensas hacer? Lo más probable es que él te busque. Si él te ama la mitad de lo que yo te amo, tarde o temprano vendrá a buscarte…— dijo sin titubear._

_Mis mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color carmesí y bajé mi cabeza avergonzada._

_Nahuel me amaba en serio. Tanto así que se estaba sacrificando por mi felicidad. Jamás tendría como pagarle lo que intentaba hacer por mí._

—_Pues... le hare creer que nos casamos._

—¿_Eso no empeoraría las cosas?_

—_Tal vez, pero solo así dejaría de buscarme. Si las cosas salen bien, vendré a explicable y le contare toda la verdad. Si él me ama como yo lo sé, sé que me escuchara y me creerá._

¡Dios! ¡Qué tonta fui! yo pensaba que en unos días volvería y todo saldría bien. Pero tardamos más de un año en nuestra búsqueda… más de un maldito año.

Creer que me escucharía y me comprendería fuera una tontería de mi parte y aun más hacerle creer que me había casado. Porque ha pasado más de un año y lo más probable es que él ya no quiera escucharme.

Puse mi mano en mi frente, me dolía la cabeza de recordar mi fatal error. Pero a decir verdad había valido la pena, ahora por lo manos sabía que la teoría de teoría no tenía nada y podía hacer una vida mortal con Jake.

—Nessie… creo que te dejare sola para que pienses— dijo mi madre sacándome de mi mundo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?— pregunté desorientada.

—Que tengo siglos hablándote y no me haces caso— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perdón, es que ando distraída.

Mi madre se acercó y me besó en la frente.

—Lo se, es por eso que te dejare sola con tus pensamientos.

—Gracias— susurré agradecida.

—¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por Taylor. Esta con el consentidor de su abuelo— dijo sonriente.

—Sí, a papá no parece que le haya disgustado la idea de ser abuelo— contesté con una sonrisa.

—¡Bromeas! Anda como loco. Taylor por aquí. Taylor por acá— y soltó una carcajada que sonaba como música para mis oídos.

Mi madre sonrió más despacio y me dejó sola con mis tortuosos pensamientos.

Taylor.

¿Cuál seria el futuro de mi hijo un tercio vampiro, un tercio licántropo, en tercio humano? ¿Predominaría alguna característica en el?

Lo curioso de Taylor es que no parece ser rápido, ni muy fuerte, le disgusta un poco la sangre aunque parece que también siente la sed y por eso la toma, no tiene ponzoña, y crece impresionantemente rápido. Me preocupa un poco su condición, a veces no sé que esperar de él.

—¿Preocupada?— preguntó Nahuel entrando en la habitación y acercándose a mi lentamente.

—Un poco…— confesé.

—¿Y qué se siente? Estás tan cerca de hacer tu sueño de estar con él realidad.

—Nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salen bien? Y estoy preocupada por algo más…

—¿Taylor?

—Sí. No me puedo convertir en mortal sin saber que tipo de futuro le depara a mi hijo— confesé mortificada.

—Mira Ren, has sufrido demasiado y ya te mereces ser feliz. Además Taylor estará bien, él será más o menos como tú y yo, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no preocuparme si planeo ser mortal y lo más probable es que mi hijo viva eternamente? ¡No puedo dejarlo solo!

—Para cuando ese momento llegue, Taylor será un hombre y te entenderá. Él solo querría que su papá y su mamá estuvieran juntos.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Claro que la tengo, además Taylor conoce a Jacob solo por tus recuerdos y aun así lo quiere. Imagínate cuando convivan juntos. No le puedes quitar eso a tu hijo. Ya lo tuvimos separado de Jacob por un año, no dejes que pase más tiempo.

—Lo se, ha pasado un año desde que nació. Me asusta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tiene solo un año y aparenta tener como 4 años. Crece más pronto que nosotros.

—No te preocupes, quizás la sangre de licántropo lo hace crecer mas rápido. Ya veras que él estará bien. Tú estarás bien— dijo acercándose más a mi y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Además… si las cosas no salen como tú quieres, siempre estaré yo ahí para cuidarlos y protegerlos— susurró en mi oído.

Mi corazón se aceleró a toda maquina. Para mi no había otro hombre que no fuera Jacob Black. Desde el momento que me di cuenta de mi embarazo no podía separar mis pensamientos de mi bebé y de su padre. Pero no podía negar que sentía cosas por Nahuel. Su bondad y su entrega me habían impresionado bastante.

—Gracias Nahuel… en serio— y me zafé de su abrazo.

No quería que nada me perturbara, en este momento debía ser fuerte.

Falta un día para que pudiera ver a Jacob. Necesitaba todas las fuerzas del mundo.

Todas.

* * *

**Espero no haberlas saturado de información, pero ustedes merecían saber que rayos había pasado ese día. Ahí está para que no me maten: no se casaron y claro que Taylor es hijo de Jake ¿Qué pasara cuando Jacob se dé cuenta de que Nessie tiene un hijo suyo? Recuerden que no quedan mas d capítulos y estoy sumamente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes... los amo.**

**Y por cierto yo siempre respondo sus reviews, pero hay gente que no tiene cuenta en anfictión y solo dejan su nombre o no se registraron… sorry.**

**En serio que todas se van al cielo en donde un Jake o un Edward o una Alice o una Leah o él o la que más les guste, los recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Mil gracias y espero poder actualizar pronto ya que mi laptop se descompuso y batallé millones para poder terminar este capitulo. De hecho estoy en casa de mi madre terminándolo y subiéndolo hahaha, no se rían... espero que no sea un inconveniente que mi laptop este en reparación para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil besoos... las y los adoro**

**Kokoro**


	18. Madre

**Hola niñas y niños, los adoro mucho y aquí el antepenúltimo capitulo de la serie. Mil besos y los amo.**

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (Exceptuando por Taylor... que es producto de mi imaginación)._

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capítulo X-8 -** Madre…

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Traté de verme lo más decente que podía. Me corté un poco el pelo y renté un traje. Sí, algo increíble en mí, renté un jodido traje. Tenía que verme bien para la boda de Sue y Charlie. Bueno ¿a quién quiero engañar? En realidad solo lo había hecho porque quería que Nessie me viera bien. ¿Tenía algo de malo eso? Yo iba por todas. Y si tenía que vestirme decentemente por un día… pues desde luego que lo haría.

Me sentía sumamente nervioso, Lo más probable es que los Cullen ya estuvieran en su antiguo hogar, ya que debían decorarlo por que la recepción se llevaría cabo ahí… en esa magnifica casa escondida en el bosque. Aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos para ella y para mí… donde vivimos toda su niñez.

Las manadas no estaban muy contentas de ir a una fiesta llena de vampiros, pero todos asistirían porque se sentían comprometidos con los Clearwater y más que nada irían para cerciorarse que todo está bien y que no haya problemas con los chupasangres.

Faltaban solo unas cuantas horas para la tan esperada ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo por la tarde.

_Me sudan las manos y me siento ansioso._

_¿Acaso me veré como un idiota enamorado?_ _Pues eso es precisamente lo que soy, soy un idiota enamorado._

—Te ves bien— dijo Seth sonriente entrando en mi cuarto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué nadie conoce el timbre o qué?— me carcajeé fuertemente —¿No deberías estar con tu madre o algo así?— pregunté sonriendo.

—¡Vaya! Te ves contento, eso es bueno… ¿estás listo para tu rencuentro con Nessie? Supongo que tienes un plan o algo así…

¿Un plan? Pues… realmente no tenía nada, solo pensaba llegar a lo bruto como siempre.

—Definamos plan— dije apenado.

Seth soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

—Es bueno ver que eres más parecido al Jake que todos queremos— dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Asentí apenado. Ellos solo me habían estado protegiendo de mi mismo. Si hubiera acabado con mi vida… en este momento no estaría tan cercas de volver a verla.

—Gracias por todo Seth… a todos…— terminé con una sonrisa palmeando su espalda al mismo tiempo que él palmeaba la mía.

—Ahora amigo, ve por ella y no dejes que se te vuelva a escapar, y ya sabes, si necesitas robarte a la mujer casada… nosotros siempre podremos detener al histérico esposo— soltó con una enorme carcajada que retumbaba por toda la casa.

—Ten cuidado que puedo tomar tu proposición en serio— dije con una simple sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio— dijo.

—Lo se Seth… lo se.

Me sentía feliz de contar con los mejores amigos del mundo y sobre todo… me sentía feliz de contar con Seth Clearwater en mi vida. El mejor amigo de todos. Volteé para verme en el espejo y terminé de acomodarme la corbata que había batallado tanto en ponerme.

—Estoy listo, ahora solo me queda esperar a que sea la hora— susurré más para mi mismo que para Seth.

Unas cuantas horas más y la vería.

Vería a Nessie Cullen… otra vez.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

—¡Te ves Hermosa mami!— gritó Taylor desde la puerta mientras tía Alice terminaba de maquillarme.

—Así es Taylor, tu mami es preciosa— respondió con voz alegre mi tía.

Se lanzó a mí y lo abracé.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo— contesté sonriéndole, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la recamara a seguir jugando.

Ya todo estaba listo. La sala se había convertido en todo un hermoso salón. Tía Alice y mi madre se habían esforzado mucho para arreglarlo todo y que todo saliera perfectamente bien. La tía Rosalie se encontraba arreglando a mi madre, mientras que la tía Alice se encontraba arreglándome a mí. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, como si la novia fuera yo. Quería verme bonita, así que esta vez me había salido de todos mis estándares y me había puesto el vestido más sexy que me había encontrado en el centro comercial. No estaba muy convencida de usarlo pero tía Alice me convenció que era el mejor vestido para tratar de conquistar a alguien. Era de tirantes gruesos, con un escote discreto para el busto, pero de la espalda estaba completamente abierto hasta la cintura. Era largo y completamente pegado al cuerpo, abierto de un lado mostrando por completo una de mis piernas. De color rojo sangre que complementé con accesorios y zapatos negros. Eso sí, mi accesorio principal era el collar del lobo y la niña que Jake me había dado ya hacía tanto tiempo y mi cabello iba suelto y ondulado cayendo en cascadas sobre mis hombros y espalda. Como yo sabía que a Jake le gustaba.

—¿Crees que querrá escucharme?— susurré.

—¡Claro que sí! Estaría loco si te rechazara— contestó animada.

—¿Y… puedo preguntarte por fragmentos de mi futuro?— esa pregunta sonó casi en modo de suplica.

—No señorita, sabes que mientras estés mezclada con lobos no puedo ver ningún fragmento de tu futuro. Además no te preocupes, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien al final para todos— terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me puse de pie y me contemplé en el espejo. El pelo estaba perfecto y el maquillaje ni se diga. Me sentía como si fuera otra. Lista para conquistar o lista para rogar si fuera necesario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron rápido las horas y ya todos estábamos en nuestra posición para la ceremonia, pero…

¿Dónde estaba Jacob Black?

Volteaba desesperada para buscarlo y por más que me esforzaba por tratar de hallarlo, más me desesperaba al darme cuenta de que no llegaba. Me sentía un poco incomoda por la profunda mirada de desprecio que Leah me había otorgado cuando nos topamos en la entrada, pero yo trataba de no tomarle importancia. A fin de cuentas no estaba aquí para darle explicaciones a nadie que no fuera Jake.

Cerré los ojos y no podía hacer más que recordar su perfecto cuerpo moreno, sus grandes y cálidas manos, su hermosa y amplia sonrisa blanca, y sus oscuros y apasionantes ojos. Necesitaba a Jacob Black y lo necesitaba urgentemente en mi vida junto a nuestro hijo... el fruto de nuestro amor y nuestra pasión, Taylor Black, el pequeño de ojos oscuros, pelo negro y piel blanca, que se había convertido en la luz de mi vida.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y Jacob Black no estaba por ningún lado. Me sentí desanimada. Tal vez él no vendría. Tal vez me estaba sacando la vuelta. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo era tonta! ¿Qué me hacía pensar que él asistiría si él cree que estoy casada? Cree que no lo quiero. Cree que andaba de luna de miel por el mundo. Me sentí flaquear y hasta creí que me iba a caer, pero en eso sentí una gran mano sostenerme del brazo.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Nahuel colocándose aun lado de mi, abrazando a Taylor.

—Sí, gracias— respondí apenada de ser siempre rescatada por él.

—Te ves hermosa— susurró cerca de mi oído. A lo cual correspondí poniéndome del color del vestido.

Nahuel sonrío ampliamente y guardamos silencio para proseguir a escuchar la ceremonia.

Mientras la escuchábamos, me recordé de la que Nahuel y yo habíamos sido participes, y me sentí terriblemente culpable.

—No necesitas estar aquí— dije cerca de su oído.

—Lo se, pero quiero estar cerca de ti, por si las cosas no salen como tu deseas— susurró solo para mi.

Mi corazón dio otro brinco. ¿Es que acaso Nahuel no se merecía ser feliz? Me maldije a mi misma por estar tan cerca de él y lastimarlo como nadie lo había hecho. Y que aun así, él siguiera ahí… por mí, para mi o para Taylor. Siempre ahí.

—Mira se quedó dormido.

Volteé y vi a Taylor dormido sobre los brazos de Nahuel. Se miraba tan hermoso, acaricié su negro cabello y traté de tranquilizar mis nervios sin éxito.

—Dámelo, quiero cargarlo yo— Nahuel me lo pasó suavemente y le colocó un beso en la frente.

Escuché un pequeño gruñido que reconocería en cualquier parte, mi corazón se contrajo al voltear y verlo en la entrada. Su mirada estaba perdida. Se miraba exquisito en traje, como si este resaltara aun más su cuerpo. Pero, había algo distinto en él… su olor… no era el mismo de siempre. Traté de identificar su aroma sin mezclarlo con el de los demás en la habitación, pero me era casi imposible. Podía jurar que olía a…

—¿Humano?— preguntó Nahuel.

Volteé a verlo al rostro y me di cuenta de que no era la única que lo había notado. Jake olía a humano.

—Lo hizo…— respondí en voz baja —a fin de cuentas si renuncio a su espíritu lobo— susurré con temor en mi voz

—No te preocupes, tú sabías que sucedería. Además tú también serás mortal y tendrás tu vida con él— respondió con la mirada hacia enfrente y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Jake lo había hecho. Por un momento agradecí la locura de desaparecer un año, porque por lo menos eso significaba que Jake y yo podríamos tener nuestra vida mortal juntos. No sabía si era el traje, o el corte, o su nuevo olor, pero me sentía sumamente atraída hacia él, como nunca en la vida.

—Tranquila— dijo Nahuel —Hazlo por Taylor, no vayas a perder la calma— dijo acariciando el cabello de mi pequeño.

Y volví a escucharlo gruñir, volteé a mirarlo de nuevo, pero ahora estaba acompañado de Leah.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Ella estaba parada ahí, como una diosa, su escote dejaba al descubierto su espalda de una manera perturbadora y su cabello cayendo como cascada me hacia desearla intensamente. Pero Nahuel estaba junto a ella, a su lado… y… ¿cargaba a un niño?

Nahuel le pasó el niño a Nessie que al parecer estaba dormido y éste le dio un beso. El niño era idéntico a Nessie. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, sin poderlo evitar.

Era su hijo.

Nessie ahora era madre.

Habían tenido un hijo. Sentí que perdía la vista por un segundo y que dejaba de escuchar todo a mí alrededor. Quería darme la vuelta y correr, perderme en el bosque y ahora si darme un tiro, tirarme de un acantilado, o lo que fuera que acabara con mi vida lo más pronto posible.

—Tranquilo— dijo Leah tomándome del brazo.

—Tienen un…— ni siquiera podía terminar las palabras.

—Yo también me sorprendí, no lo sabía, acabo de verla cargando al niño— susurró Leah —Pero… ¿no crees que también se parece a ti?— preguntó en voz baja.

—No digas tonterías, es más que obvio quien es el padre de su hijo— respondí con todo el dolor del mundo. Vi como Nahuel acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, para darme cuenta de lo que era más que obvio. Ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Nessie, ahora era madre y era más que nunca un amor prohibido. Y otro gruñido salió de mi pecho.

Nessie volteó a verme de nuevo y me pareció verla pálida al notar a Leah aun lado de mi.

—Así que querías que hiciera mi vida Nessie… de acuerdo, vamos a pretender que ya hice mi vida— susurré para mi mismo.

Tomé fuertemente a Leah del brazo y pasamos a tomar lugar en la ceremonia.

—Leah por favor sígueme el juego— susurré con una voz desgarrada.

—¡Oye! no soy un juguete que puedas usar y desechar cuando se te plazca— me soltó el brazo —sí, te amo, pero no por eso voy a dejar que me utilices de nuevo— terminó ella.

Leah tenía razón, yo no era nadie para pedirle nada a ella, suficiente daño le había hecho la semana pasada como para ahora continuar con su sufrimiento.

—Pero aun así… te ayudare por el día de hoy. Pero solo por el día de hoy. No soy tan mala. no dejare que te hundas solo. Aun así creo que necesitas hablar con ella— musitó seria, contemplando a su madre junto a Charlie.

Yo ya no tenía el valor de enfrentarme a Nessie. Ya ni siquiera podía voltear a verla. Como si fuera un robot ¡sin expresión, sin respirar, sin alma, sin nada— me dispuse a terminar de escuchar la ceremonia que ya le faltaba poco para terminar, para después inmediatamente irme a mi casa. Solo quería que Charlie y Sue me vieran aquí, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa.

Todos aplaudían. Volteé hacia enfrente y vi como Charlie y Sue se daban un tierno beso, la ceremonia había terminado. Todos empezaban a incorporarse por la habitación a tomar asiento en las mesas. Yo no estaba de humor para eso, así que me dirigí directamente hacia Charlie y Sue a felicitarlos.

—¡Charlie por fin te ataron la soga! Bien hecho Sue— le di un abrazo a Charlie mientras Sue nos sonreía fuertemente, inmediatamente después del abrazo a Charlie abracé a Sue. Ya había cumplido, ahora podía marcharme. Volteé porque había más gente esperando saludarlos. Pero su olor de dio de lleno en la cara.

Dios ¿por qué me haces esto?

Volteé hacia atrás y ahí estaba ella. Hermosa, incomparable, única, prohibida… madre.

—Hola Jake— susurró con la mirada baja.

—¿Qué tal Ness?— pregunté sin animarme a respirar su aroma, porque sabía que me enloquecería. Sentí mi corazón contraerse al notar que traía el collar que yo le había dado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos— susurró tratando de subir su mirada.

Yo rogaba porque la subiera, necesitaba verla a los ojos. La subió y como siempre… me perdí en ella. Inconscientemente mi mano tomó su cabello y se lo acomodé por detrás del oído.

—Sí, Ness, mucho tiempo— contesté con una sonrisa melancólica. —Nos vemos…— alejé mis manos de su cabello muy a mi pesar y me di la vuelta para toparme con Leah, que me tomó de la mano y seguimos caminando.

—Ya tengo que irme— le murmuré a Leah.

—No seas cobarde y llorón. ¡Afróntala!

—¿Qué crees que me diga?_ ¡Ah! Hola Jake, ¿qué crees? soy madre y estoy muy feliz con mi esposo el chupasangres._ No gracias.

Rodó los ojos

—Quédate aquí, voy por algo de beber. No te vayas. Pobre de ti que te vayas.

—Ya pues… me da igual— contesté tirándome en una silla. A fin de cuentas era masoquista, así que me dedicaría a observarla a lo lejos.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Sentí mi corazón salírseme por la boca cuando Jake colocó mi cabello por detrás de la oreja. Su temperatura aún era cálida y su piel suave. Él se volteó y se fue de la mano con Leah. Habían estado juntos toda la ceremonia. Lo más probable es que Jake hubiera rehecho su vida y yo no podía llegar y lastimar a Leah de nuevo así. Suspiré audiblemente mientras miraba como platicaban.

—Estás celosa— susurró Nahuel acercándoseme por la espalda.

—¡No! ¡Cómo crees!— escupí con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. —Lo siento— respondí al sentirme avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

—Como me hubiera gustado escucharte alguna vez celosa por mi— dijo más para si mismo que para mi.

—Nahuel… yo…

—No digas nada. Por cierto subí a Taylor a tu antigua recamara para que durmiera.

—Gracias— asentí aun apenada.

—Ve a hablar con él— musitó suavemente mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

—Esta con Leah— respondí.

—Ya no, mira.

Volteé y vi que Leah se dirigía hacia las bebidas.

—Pues sí, pero regresara— contesté no muy contenta.

—Pues para eso necesitas darte prisa y llevártelo.

—¿Eh?

—Anda Nessie ve!.

No entendí a lo que se refería Nahuel, pero tomó mi mano, la beso, me puso de pie y me empujó en dirección a Jake.

Yo debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, quizás la ultima que tendría. Puse en movimiento mis pies y me dirigí al ahora frágil humano Jacob Black que me miraba con ojos como platos al ver que me dirigía a su mesa.

—¿Jake?

—¿S-si?— respondió nervioso y hasta casi tartamudeando.

—¿Podríamos ir para afuera?— pregunté con temor a una negativa.

—Seguro— respondió y se puso de pie para seguirme. Bien, eso había sido sencillo.

Salimos al bosque y seguí avanzando hasta adéntrame más y que nadie nos interrumpiera. Me era complicado caminar con mis zapatillas, pero trataba de moverme sensualmente y provocarlo un poco. Tropecé con una piedra y estuve a punto de caer al suelo hasta que las cálidas y grandes manos de Jake me sujetaron con fuerza y me pegó a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento— murmuré entrecortadamente al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

—No hay cuidado— susurró dejándome anonadada con su aliento tan cerca de mi cara.

Nuestra mirada se hizo una sola y mis labios inconscientemente se acercaban a los suyos. ¿Cómo se sentiría probarlos de nuevo? Más de un rápido movimiento él se alejó de mi… demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

—Mira Nessie, ya se de lo que quieres hablar conmigo— dijo dándome la espalda

—¿Ah si?

¿Sabía que había ido a buscar mi mortalidad y que teníamos un hijo? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿La tía Alice?

—Solo quería que supieras que seguí con mi vida, ahora estoy con Leah, espero que lo comprendas.

Sentí mis piernas tambalearse. Él lo sabía todo y no le importaba nuestro hijo. No le importaba que yo tuviera las intenciones de ser mortal para pasar mi vida a su lado. No podía ser cierto que a él no le importara.

—Pero… ¿y Taylor?— pregunté angustiada.

—¿Taylor? ¡Ah! Así que así se llama…

—Sí— respondí con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

—Pues para eso tienes a Nahuel. Además…

—No…— lo interrumpí —ya no necesitas decirme nada más. Toda esta perfectamente claro.

Sí, muy claro. Él había decidido hacer su vida con Leah y para eso tenía que deslindarse de mí y de nuestro hijo. Me di la vuelta y traté de correr, pero los malditos zapatos no me dejaban correr con tranquilidad y esta vez si me estampé con el suelo.

Lloré con impotencia.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Jake en mi espalda apresurándose por levantarme.

—¡No me toques!— le grité tratando de incorporarme.

—Pero Nessie yo…

—¡Ya no quiero escucharte!— grité con cólera en mi voz.

Vi como la frente de Jake se arrugó y apretó los puños.

—Bien niña mimada, tú eras la que querías que habláramos y ahora lo haremos— dijo tomándome los brazos con fuerza.

—NOOOO— grité fuerte.

—¡Cállate y déjame hablar!— gritó más fuerte.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!— Empecé a gritar como loca.

—Si no te callas por las buenas y me escuchas, te callare por la malas— musitó con rabia.

—Auxilio— volví a gritar ignorando sus advertencias.

—Tú lo pediste.

Y el mundo se detuvo cuando aplastó sus labios con fuerza sobre los míos. Sus movimientos eran fieros pero eso no impidió que mi boca inmediatamente correspondiera a la suya. Sus cálidas manos pasaban acariciando mi espalda desnuda dándome choques eléctricos… como la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y lo acerqué más a mí. Sus manos jugaban con mi piel para después tomar fuertemente mi cintura y pegarme todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

—Nessie— susurró contra mis labios mientras una de sus manos recorría mi pierna expuesta.

¡Dios Mío! Lo quería tanto. Lo amaba tanto. Lo había necesitado tanto. Solo nos separábamos cuando nos hacia falta el aire, pero volvíamos a juntarlos inmediatamente. Ese hombre era necesario en mi vida, inclusive más que el aire o el alimento. Jacob Black lo era todo para mi, él y mi hijo…

¡Mi hijo!

Me separé de él empujándolo. Yo no podía estar con él si había rechazado a mi hijo. Por más que lo amara, por más que lo necesitara, él no podía ser parte de mi vida así.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar— musité sin aliento.

—Pero… Nessie…

—¡Que no!— grité otra vez.

Él se volvió a acercar a mí y me tomó del brazo.

—¡Que me sueltes!— grité forcejeando contra su brazo, no quería moverme bruscamente por temor a dañarlo ahora que era humano.

—¿Qué no oíste? ¡Que la sueltes!— gritó Nahuel acercándose y propinándole un puñetazo a Jake en la cara.

—No, Nahuel… ¡NO! Recuerda que es humano, podrías hacerle mucho daño— grité llorando.

—Así, que te diste cuenta, bueno… es bueno ver que te fijas en mi.— dijo Jake con desprecio —Anda Nahuel, no dejes que mi humanidad te detenga golpearme, al cabo que más dolor ya no puedo sentir—su mirada estaba más oscura que de costumbre.

Jacob se acercó corriendo y le propinó una patada al estomago a Nahuel. A pesar de ser humano, Jake lo había golpeado fuertemente, tanto que lo hizo tambalearse y dar tres pasos atrás.

—Imbécil— musito Nahuel y se le dejo ir encima.

—¡NO!— grité con toda mi alma al notar que Nahuel iba a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y corrí aprisa colocándome enfrente de Jake para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y quedar inconsciente bajo los pies de Jacob y la mirada atónita de Nahuel.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

—¡No!— grité horrorizado de ver a Nessie inconsciente a mis pies.

¿Qué estupidez estábamos haciendo? Ella me estaba protegiendo.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!— le grité a su supuesto esposo.

—Maldita sea— gritó él agachándose y tomándola del suelo.

—¡Déjala!— grité. Muy en ello después de golpearla todavía tenía el descaro de cargarla.

—¡No! Esto no es mi culpa si no la tuya. Me la llevo lejos de ti. Yo le prometí que la cuidaría a ella y a su hijo, ya que al parecer tú no lo puedes hacer— musitó con desprecio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No te hagas! Escuché su conversación. Y déjame decirte lo poco hombre que eres.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú, Que estabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas!

—No era mi intención, solo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien, mantuve la distancia, pero recuerda que puedo escuchar lo que sea desde kilómetros de distancia… Además no te confundas, aquí el que la regó fuiste tú. ¡Bastardo! ¡Cobarde!

—¿Cobarde? ¿Pues qué querías que hiciera?— pregunté angustiado con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pues que correspondieras a sus sentimientos, ella te ama, hizo todo por ti, tienen un hijo, y aun así la mandas a volar. Te quedaras solo como el perro que eres.

¿Acaba de escuchar bien? ¿Nessie me amaba? ¿Había hecho todo por mí? ¿Que teníamos un hijo? Sentí mi alma partirse en mil pedazos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciéndome.

—Me estas diciendo que Taylor… es hijo mío— musité con angustia y esperanza en mi corazón.

—¿Qué no dijiste que ya sabías que era lo que quería decirte Nessie?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, pero yo pensé que solo quería ser compasiva conmigo, que quería decirme que ustedes eran felices en su matrimonio y que tenían un hijo— respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Nahuel empezó a carcajearse.

—Como eres estúpido, ni siquiera nos casamos…— respondió él.

—¿Qué? ¿No? Entonces el año y cuatro meses que estuvieron fuera y eso…

—Eso no te lo responderé yo. Solo te diré que no nos casamos, ella te ama y Taylor es hijo tuyo— dijo Nahuel con un semblante más tranquilo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas incrédulo.

Genial había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Nessie y yo habíamos tenido un hijo, ella no se había casado y me amaba. Pero ahora yo la había lastimado, por mi culpa fue golpeada y probablemente cuando se entere papito Cullen me querrá matar.

—Nahuel, no tenía idea. Te ruego que me des a Nessie, déjame la llevo al hospital.

—No la dejare contigo, no me voy a arriesgar a que la lastimes más.

—¿Todavía la amas?— pregunté con seriedad.

—Más que a nada ni a nadie. Pero ella te ama a ti, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Yo no soy una amenaza.

—Entonces te lo ruego… por favor déjame enmendar mis errores. Déjame llevarla…

Vi como Nahuel lo dudó, pero asintió. Me puse de pie y puse mis brazos para poder recibir a la mujer de mi vida.

Hermosa, divina, incomparable, única… madre… de mi hijo.

Mi pecho se llenó de esperanza, pero verla inconsciente me hacia sentirme terriblemente culpable.

—Toma— me puso las llaves del mustang de Nessie en mi bolsa del pantalón.

—Gracias— asentí y corrí hacia el mustang de Nessie con ella en mis brazos, seguido de cercas por Nahuel. Cuando llegué a la cochera, Edward me miraba con sumo desprecio y Bella estaba colgada de su brazo con otro rostro colérico.

¡Genial! Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

_Lo siento Edward, pero ella es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Ya me mataras después._

Pensé sabiendo que lo escucharía. Lo oí suspirar y asentir. También volteé y miré a Leah que corría a hacia mi, pero Nahuel la interceptó. Me dio la impresión de que se miraban profundamente a los ojos. No les presté mucha atención, abrí el mustang y coloqué a Nessie en el asiento del copiloto, mientras corría a introducirme al auto, arrancarlo y manejar a toda prisa hacia el hospital de Forks.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no entendía nada. Pero Nessie solo había sido mía y era madre…

Una hermosa madre. Madre de mi hijo. Mi hijo…

Taylor Black.

Aceleré todo lo que pude, ahora solo importaba que Nessie estuviera bien, poderme disculpar y que me escuchara. Ahora era padre... necesitaba luchar por mi familia... La familia que siempre desee... junto a Nessie.

* * *

Hola gente bonita. Mil gracias por todo su amor y apoyo...

Las amo y nos leemos si mi laptop o mi madre me dejan la próxima semana.

**Kokoro**


	19. Encontrando el amor

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (Exceptuando por Taylor que es producto de mi imaginación)_

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capítulo X-9 –** Encontrando el amor

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me sentía como el estúpido mas grande de toda la historia. Por andar sacando conclusiones precipitadas, Nessie había sido lastimada, no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente, y esa clase de dolor es mucho más difícil de olvidar… mucho más difícil.

No me podía concentrar en nada en concreto, porque saber que Nessie me amaba y que solamente había sido mía y de nadie más… me tenía completamente ido.

—Detente.

Volteé a verla parando casi en seco el auto.

—¿Nessie? ¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté preocupado.

—No fue nada, solo un simple golpe— respondió volteando su mirada hacia la ventana. Huía de mí.

—Te llevare al hospital— comenté volviendo a poner en marcha el auto.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Estás loco? Recuerda que no puedo ir ahí— dijo con voz casi molesta.

¡OUH! ¡Era cierto! La condición de vampiresa no me permitía llevarla al hospital. De seguro Nessie pesaba que era un verdadero estúpido.

—Regresemos— susurró.

Di una vuelta en U y decidí regresar a la fiesta, ya que al meditarlo recordé que Carlisle Cullen se encontraba ahí y era el único que podía revisarla.

_Me llevé a Nessie del lugar donde estaba la única persona que podía revisarla. Que soberano estúpido soy…_

El ambiente era tenso, pesado e incomodo. Notaba como ella se removía en el asiento deseando alejarse de mí, mientras que yo me moría por estar cerca de ella. Teníamos que hablar, teníamos tantas cosas por decirnos, pero parecía que me habían cocido la boca, ya que no decía nada, no había palabra que saliera de mí.

Nos acercábamos a la casa de los Cullen y poco a poco sentí perder los estribos. Necesitaba decirle tanto…

—Ness, tenemos que hablar— musité esperando su reacción.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos— dijo sin voltear a verme.

Orillé el auto. Tenía que hablar con ella sin nadie cerca que nos interrumpiera.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya te lo dije… necesitamos hablar— repetí.

—Pues habla contigo mismo— dijo mientras abría la puerta del mustang.

Tomé su brazo tratando de detenerla, logrando por fin que volteara a verme a los ojos.

—No… dame una última oportunidad para hablar contigo… por favor— supliqué.

Su cuerpo se relajó y después de unos minutos de vernos intensamente asintió. Solté su brazo, me bajé del auto, me acerqué a su puerta y la abrí, dándole a Nessie la mano para que bajara a mi lado. Ella no se miraba muy convencida pero lo hizo. No solté su mano, ni ella hizo esfuerzo alguno para separarnos. Simplemente me dediqué a disfrutar del roce de su piel mientras la encaminaba a un tronco en donde nos sentamos y fue hasta ese momento que ella me soltó.

—Ness, sé que metí la pata hasta el fondo— empecé.

—Más que eso— murmuró.

—Pero… necesito escuchar lo que me tenías que decir— dije.

Necesitaba escuchar de ella…. de sus labios que Taylor era hijo mió… que ella había sido solo mía.

—¿Para qué? Si ya dijiste lo que tenías que decirme. Solo déjame en paz y haz tu vida con Leah— musitó con rencor.

—Te mentí— admití apenado.

—¿Cómo que me mentiste?— preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No estoy con ella, no estoy con nadie. Estoy solo— la miré directamente a los ojos. —Solo… cada minuto de mi vida solo… soñando contigo en aquel alba, soñando con tus besos, tus caricias…— murmuré con voz ronca.

Vi a Nessie tartamudear. Me acerqué peligrosamente a su cuerpo y tomé sus manos para colocarlas en mi pecho.

—Escucha a mi corazón que no te miente Nessie, tú eres la única para mi… la única— resalté la ultima palabra tomando una de sus manos y colocándola en boca para poder besarla.

—No entiendo nada— dijo con su rostro del color de su vestido y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Nessie? ¿Qué no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti? ¿Qué necesito escuchar de tus labios que Taylor es hijo mío?— terminé con mis nervios hechos bolas.

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste?— susurró casi chillando.

—Que necesito escucharlo de ti. ¡Lo necesito!— rogué, supliqué y casi lo grité.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pensabas que Taylor es hijo de Nahuel?— preguntó con mirada atónita.

—Pues sí— confesé avergonzado —Me estaba muriendo de rabia y de celos al pensar que habías sido suya…— murmuré con voz aun más ronca.

—¿O sea que no tenías ni idea de lo que quería hablar contigo?— preguntó sorprendida.

—No. Saqué conclusiones precipitadas… y no sabes cuanto lo siento Ness. Perdóname.

Nessie empezó a soltarse a carcajadas. La miré un poco desconcertado. ¿De qué se reía? Me acerqué de nuevo, le tomé las manos para poder meditar su rostro y empecé a ver lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras?— pregunté asustado.

—Porque eres un tonto— respondió sin dejar de llorar —Pensé que no te importábamos. Que Taylor y yo éramos un estorbo para ti.

—Eso jamás— respondí —Entonces… ¿es cierto?… Taylor… es…

—Sí— susurró lagrimeando más fuerte —Taylor es tu hijo.

Sentí mi pecho llenarse de alegría, orgullo y una extraña sensación de felicidad y confianza. Taylor era mi hijo. Mío. Fruto del amor de mi vida y mío. De Nessie y mío. Mío, mío, mío. De alguna extraña forma, sentí que amaba aun más a la mujer que sujetaban mis brazos. Tomé su rostro tiernamente y sentí que las lágrimas también corrían por mi cara.

¿Feliz? Sí… y mucho.

—Te amo Nessie… te he extrañado tanto— susurré acercándome a su hermosos labios rojos.

Fui despacio esperando su reacción a mi acercamiento, pero ella se abalanzó fieramente sobre mis labios y empezamos a comernos por completo. Éramos como un perfecto rompecabezas, ahí pertenecíamos, así es como debíamos estar… juntos. Mi mano recorrió su espalda desnuda saboreando su lengua que me exploraba desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas nos mojaban mutuamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Jake! ¡Jake!— musitaba contra mis labios mientras seguía besándola aun más fuerte —Te amo tanto.

Escuchar eso solo provocó que mi corazón palpitara aun más fuerte. La amaba y ella a mi… teníamos un hijo y una vida por delante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… me sentía completo.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Jake me besaba con toda su alma y podía escuchar a su desbocado corazón palpitar como si estuviera en una carrera.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ese momento? Jake me amaba. No nos consideraba a Taylor y a mí como un estorbo. Él quería estar con nosotros… y nosotros con él. Ya podía imaginarme la cara de Taylor cuando por fin pudiera conocer a su padre. Imaginarme esa escena solo causaba que las lágrimas no dejaran de caer en mi rostro. Aun tenía tantas cosas que explicarle, pero ya nada importaba, ya no existía nada que me pudiera separar de Jake… nada.

Su mano volvió a tocar mi pierna desnuda, provocando un gemido de mi parte. Lo deseaba tanto.

—Ness, eres mi vida— musitó pegándome aun más a su cuerpo.

—Y tú la mía— respondí sin dejar de besarlo y sonreír contra sus labios.

Se separó un poco de mi y me sentí un poco triste al no sentirlo tan cerca.

—Nessie quiero saberlo todo— comentó —pero antes… prométeme que ya no harás ninguna locura; que no te iras y que hablaras conmigo antes de cualquier cosa maniaca que pase por tu cabecita— susurró regalándome un beso en la frente.

—Lo prometo— juré con la mano en mi pecho y devolviéndole una sonrisa. —Nada de locuras.

—Sé porque te fuiste, Seth me lo dijo todo. —cambió su semblante a uno más serio. —Y no te reclamaré nada porque sé porque lo hiciste. ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió después? Yo juraba que te habías casado. ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo mío?

—Son demasiadas preguntas— comenté levantando una ceja.

—Necesito saberlo todo para poder dejarlo atrás en paz— musitó.

Él tenía razón, tenía derecho a saber que había sucedido para poder ser felices de ahora en adelante. Y si respuestas buscaba… respuestas le daría.

Coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, me concentré y enfoqué para mostrarle todo lo que me había sucedo en este año y fracción.

Empecé desde el día que hablé con Seth, pasando por como me sentí en aquel alba que hicimos el amor, la proposición de Nahuel, mis sueños, lo que sucedió el día de la boda: la intervención de Leah, la negativa de Nahuel, su teoría de mi mortalidad y su idea de buscar a su padre. Escuche a Jake gruñir pero seguí mostrándole las imágenes sin detenerme. Mi corazón se acongojó al recordar mis malestares en la primera semana que nos habíamos ido a buscar al padre de Nahuel, al darme cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, mi felicidad, mi ilusión, mis ganas de correr a su lado y el miedo… miedo de que Jake no me creyera, miedo de flaquear y regresar sin mi respuesta, miedo a ser débil y no ser buena madre. Miedo por el futuro de mi hijo. También sobre mi profundo aprecio por Nahuel y Huilen que siempre estuvieron apoyándome en mi embarazo de 4 meses y sobre todo… la alegría que sentí cuando Taylor nació, el hermoso fruto de nuestro amor. No dejé nada sin mostrarle. Solo notaba su mandíbula tiesa y su respiración fuerte y profunda. Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que ya había terminado.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho, no necesitabas mentirme… me hubiera encantado estar a tu lado cuando nació Taylor— dijo con su rostro completamente serio.

—¿Qué tal si no conseguía nada en mi viaje? ¿Para qué torturarnos así?— respondí con voz ahogada.

—Pero… ¿Mortal? Nessie, no estoy de acuerdo— dijo con su mandíbula tiesa y sus manos apretándome un poco más fuerte.

—Lo siento Jake, pero mi decisión es pasar mi vida contigo, así que no hay marcha atrás. Además tú renunciaste a tu espíritu lobo. No me puedes reclamar nada— dije con la ceja levantada.

Él suspiró y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás completamente segura de esto? ¿Sacrificar tu inmortalidad por mi?— preguntó golpeándome con su aliento en la cara.

—Por ti mataría… por ti moriría. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Yo estaba muerta sin ti. Solo cuando estuve contigo supe lo que era vivir. Cuando estuve contigo en el alba aquel día… fue cuando me di cuenta que jamás podría vivir sin ti… jamás— susurré con mi corazón palpitando como loco.

—Nessie…

No dijo nada mas, no renegó, no se quejó, no hizo nada más que besarme de nuevo y yo no podía hacer más que besarlo a él… besarlo con toda la furia y la pasión que había acumulada en mi pecho.

_Jacob Black_. _El hombre que estuvo a mi lado en mi niñez. Quien me cuidó y me protegió aun en los más grandes peligros. El hombre que me amó desde siempre. El hombre que me hizo mujer. El padre de mi hijo. El hombre de mi vida… me besaba, me tocaba y me hacia inmensamente dichosa._

_Totalmente dichosa._

Duramos unas cuantas horas en esa banca besándonos, abrazándonos, sintiéndonos el uno al otro y platicando de todo: Taylor, nuestras vidas, memorias y sin poder evitarlo llegamos a los temas de Leah y de Nahuel.

—Tenemos que hablar con ellos, se los debemos.

—Pero… tengo miedo que Leah me coma la cara y después me destroce las tripas— soltó con una enorme carcajada. Me robó una sonrisa.

—Ya Jake, en serio. Ella hizo mucho por ti y Nahuel hizo tanto por mí, que por lo menos debemos ir a darles las gracias.

—Lo sé… yo mejor que nadie lo se. Solo bromeaba. A decir verdad Leah ha cambiado mucho, es más madura y yo la quiero mucho— expresó con su mirada al suelo.

Por un momento sentí un poco de celos, pero yo sabía todo lo que ella había hecho por Jake y lo mucho que debía de estar sufriendo el día que fue a pedirme que regresara con él solo porque lo amaba y no lo quería ver destruido. Leah se merecía todo el respeto del mundo, junto con Nahuel, que aunque de carácter más dulce y sereno era parecido a Leah: dispuesto a sacrificarse por la persona amada.

—Pero no más que a ti— expresó viéndome dulcemente y colocándome otro beso en los labios.

Jamás me cansaría de besarlo y de sentir las mariposas en la estomago cada vez que me miraba de esa forma.

—Celosa— murmuró sobre mis labios.

—Tal vez— rezongué con un puchero sin separarme de sus besos.

Sonrió sin dejar de besarme y tocarme, y mientras sus grandes y cálidas manos recorrían mi espalda y acariciaban mi cabello… yo sentía hormigueo por el vientre bajo. Lo deseaba… y mucho, pero teníamos cosas que hacer, tenía que controlarme.

—Vamos de vuelta Jake— dije separándome un poco de sus labios para recargar mi frente en la suya.

—Pero no quiero dejar de besarte— contestó con un puchero

—Tenemos toda la noche para que me beses— susurré mordiéndome los labios.

—¡Y que lo digas! Lamento informarte que esta noche no dormirás…— susurró sensualmente en mi oído para después morderme el lóbulo.

Casi hiperventilo, pero traté de calmar mis nervios y sobre todo la pulsación en mi vientre.

—Vamos de vuelta semental— musité con una sonrisa.

Jake se carcajeó de nuevo, nos pusimos de pie tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de vuelta a mi casa. Me sentía nerviosa de anunciar que por fin Jake y yo habíamos resuelto nuestras diferencias y por fin poderle presentar a Taylor a su padre. Me sentía totalmente ansiosa, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

Llegamos a mi antiguo hogar y se escuchaba la música que aun resonaba por toda la casa, todos seguían de fiesta, o casi todos porque mi padre y a mi madre estaban afuera en la entrada viendo directamente hacia nosotros.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡Papá Cullen! ¡Cierto! Quedamos que me mataría en cuanto volviera— susurró solo para mí.

—Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie— dije tomándolo fuertemente de la mano —además, si papá hubiera querido matarte, no te hubiera dejado llevarme. Lo más probable es que él se diera cuenta de que no me podías llevar al hospital y que terminarías regresando— susurré para él.

—Si es así, entonces… ¿Por qué me dejó llevarte?— pregunto con cara contrariada.

—Porque le prometí a mi hija no entrometerme, ni actuar en nada— respondió acercándose con mamá tomándolo por el brazo.

—Además sabíamos que necesitaban estar solos y hablar— respondió ahora mi madre. —Cuanto tiempo Jacob— dijo ella tan hermosa y despampanante.

—Cuanto tiempo Bells— contestó Jake.

—Papá, mamá… Jake y yo…

—Lo sabemos— interrumpió mi madre —siempre lo hemos sabido, desde que te vio a los ojos cuando naciste lo supimos. Ustedes se aman y por fin van a estar juntos— terminó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí Bells, sé que es raro y quizás algo tarde… pero… quiero pedirles la mano de Nessie en matrimonio— dijo con voz inquebrantable.

Sentí mis piernas temblar, mi corazón contraerse y las lágrimas nublaron mi vista. Jake y yo casados. Dispuestos a pasar una vida juntos.

—Oh… Jake— solté antes de lanzarme a su labios y sentirlo sonreír mientras correspondía mi beso.

Alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

—¡Hey! ¡Todavía estamos aquí!— gritó papá, negando con la cabeza —igual de desesperado como siempre Jacob— nos separamos un poco apenados con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Me conoces Edward— dijo Jake con su hermosa sonrisa deslumbrando como siempre.

—Sí, y tú a mi. Por lo mismo sabes que si no la cuidas y la tratas como se debe… sabes lo que te haré— musitó sonriendo.

—Solo queremos verla feliz y yo sé que tú lo harás… te confió mi mas preciado tesoro— terminó mi madre suspirando.

—Gracias Edward. Gracias por todo Bella— dijo Jake acercándose a mi padre y estrechando las manos.

Yo me acerqué a mi padre y madre y los abracé a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Muchas gracias por todo… los amo tanto— susurré sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

—Y nosotros a ti— susurró mamá, mientras papá sonreía intensamente.

Volví a donde me correspondía: al lado de Jake, y nos dirigimos a buscar a Nahuel o a Leah… al primero que nos encontráramos para poder hablar con ellos.

Tía Alice al vernos nos abrazó muy fuerte y brincaba como loca al notar que estábamos juntos de nuevo. Tío Emmett le dio un golpe en el hombro a Jake mientras le sonreía. Tía Rose se acercó sigilosamente dándome un beso en la frente y mirando a Jake intensamente a los ojos.

—Sabes que no es personal, no quise mentirte el día de la boda, yo solo hice lo que Nessie me pidió, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ella— dijo mi tía.

—Lo sé, Nessie me lo explicó ya todo… rubia oxigenada— soltó una carcajada.

—Y tú jamás dejaras de ser un mugroso perro con suerte— dijo ella.

—Sí, tal vez… pero que no te quede duda que la mejor de las suertes— dijo mirándome a los ojos provocando un rubor extremo en mi persona.

Mi abuelo Charlie estaba que no cabía de la felicidad tanto por su boda como por mi y Jake. Todo era felicidad y alegría, todos nos sonreían y eran felices por nosotros… todos… incluida la ex manada de Jake. Todos, excepto por Leah que no se miraba por ningún lado, al igual que Nahuel.

—¿Crees que se abran ido?— susurré a Jake tratando de zafarnos de un abrazo de los de la manada.

—Ni idea. Oye Seth— gritó Jake y este se acercó hacia él.

—¿No has visto a Leah? Tengo que hablar con ella.

—No, la última vez la vi por el bosque antes de que te fueras— dijo Seth y la cara de Jacob decayó un poco.

—Tú búscala y habla con ella. Yo buscare a Nahuel y hablare con él— dije poniendo mi mano en su rostro robándole un beso.

—De acuerdo— susurró.

Nos separamos muy a nuestro pesar y Jake se dirigió al bosque, mientras yo buscaba a Nahuel por la casa y no encontré rastro de él. Me dirigí al cuarto de Taylor para inspeccionarme que seguía dormido y sí, ahí seguía. Hermoso y tranquilo en su mundo de sueños. Acaricié su cabello y sonreí ampliamente.

—Pronto mi amor, pronto conocerás a Jacob… tu padre.

Le coloqué un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir del cuarto cuando me encontré con Huilen en la puerta.

—Hola Ren, así que por fin podrás ser feliz— dijo ella.

—Al parecer así es— inmediatamente la abracé muy fuerte.

—Muchas gracias por todo Huilen— ella correspondió mi abrazo.

—De nada pequeña… de nada— susurró alejándome un poco.

—Oye… ¿no habrás visto a Nahuel? Necesito hablar con é. — Pregunté nerviosa.

—No lo he visto, la última vez me pareció que andaba por el bosque.

—Ah, gracias— respondí y bajé a buscar a Nahuel en el bosque.

Y me puse a toda prisa a buscar por el bosque a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Estaba oscuro así que había llevado una lámpara, ya que mi vista no era tan buena como cuando era lobo, pero en fin… me encontraba buscando por los alrededores cuando alcancé a distinguir un gemido.

Me di prisa asustado por que quizás Leah estuviera llorando o quizás lastimada. Así que me apresuré a acercarme y en eso sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo.

— ¿Nessie?— pregunté reconociendo su olor apagando la lámpara para no encandilarla.

—Si, Nahuel también anda por el bosque— musitó.

—Acabo de escuchar un quejido, me temo que sea Leah— comenté con preocupación en mi voz

—Pues démonos prisa— susurró ella.

Me tomó de la mano dirigiéndome, corriendo a mi paso. El sonido se escuchaba más fuerte. Eran dos voces mezcladas.

Me asusté mucho, quizás Leah se encontraba en problemas mientras que todos los demás andábamos felices y festejando. Distinguimos unas siluetas e inmediatamente prendí la lámpara y fue cuando los vimos…

Nahuel y Leah estaban desnudos luchando el uno sobre el otro, besándose hasta el momento que mí lámpara los iluminó y provocó que se separaran. Apagué la lámpara avergonzado y Nessie no decía palabra alguna… habíamos llegado en un muy mal momento.

—Lo… sentimos— susurró ella —estábamos preocupados por ustedes… no teníamos idea— ella se miraba totalmente apenada y su mirada miraba hacia un lado.

—Pero… ¿Qué demonios?— expresé yo. No pude evitarlo.

—¡Imprimados genio!— soltó Leah.

— ¿Qué?— musitamos Nessie y yo al unísono.

—Pero… ustedes ya se habían visto…— murmuró Nessie consternada.

—De lejos y jamás a los ojos— explicó Nahuel.

—Vaya… que sorpresa tan más extraña— solté con una carcajada.

—Ahora si no les molesta… me gustaría que se largaran y nos dejaran a nosotros también seguir siendo felices— soltó Leah.

—Sí, claro. ¡Vámonos Jake!— dijo Ness sujetándome fuerte del brazo y jalándome de vuelta a la casa.

Yo la seguí sin dudar, había sido una extraña escena esa de ahí. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de ellos fue que nos soltamos a carcajadas.

—Parece que por fin encontraron el amor— dijo Ness con una sonrisa.

—Al igual que nosotros— musité abrazándola por la espalda.

—Sí… y al parecer lo estaban disfrutando— soltó Ness entre una carcajada.

—No más que lo que disfrutaremos nosotros esta noche— susurré besando su cuello.

—Jake— dijo mi nombre en un gemido.

—No volvamos a la fiesta— le pedí —vámonos a mi casa.

—A donde quieras… contigo hasta el mismo infierno si quieres— soltó volteándose y besándome intensamente

—No te me escaparas— gruñí acariciando su espalda.

—No pretendo escapar— dijo ella sensualmente provocando una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

Así que nos dirigimos a su auto y tomamos camino hacia mi casa. Esa noche me dedicaría a hacerla mía. Me dedicaría a hacerle el amor como nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola gente bonita! Aquí el penúltimo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en serio. Y para los que no se habían dado cuenta… ¡LEAH Y NAHUEL! Hahaha muchos no se dieron cuenta en el capítulo. Ya como lo prometí: felices para siempre. Lamento no haber podido subir el miércoles es que con eso de no tener laptop me fue imposible tener listo el capitulo, pero ya por fin compre una nueva y ya puse mis manos a la obra. En serio que muchas gracias y nos leemos ya en el siguiente capitulo que será el último para complementar ya: Contigo en el alba… los amo.**

**Kokoro**


	20. Jake y Nessie: dos nombres… un alma

**Hola a todos. Me siento triste de terminar con esta historia que me dejó experiencias hermosas que ni siquiera puedo expresar. En serio que muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. La canción que saldrá por si quieren saber y escucharla para darle más sentimiento es I need you tonight de los Backstreet Boys ¿Sí y qué? Hahaha En serio que muchas gracias a todos, pero este no es mi fin como escritora… sigo adelante.**

**En memoria de Daddy's Little Cannibal…**

* * *

_*Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (Exceptuando por Taylor... que es producto de mi imaginación)_

* * *

**Contigo en el Alba**

**Capítulo XX -** Jake y Nessie: dos nombres… un alma.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

Nos dirigíamos a tú casa y yo me encontraba ansiosa y totalmente nerviosa por lo que sabía iba a suceder entre tú y yo. ¿Miedo? No, miedo no era, solo nerviosismo. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que habíamos estado juntos y me daba pena quizás no llenar tus expectativas.

Llegamos a tu casa y entramos echándonos miradas tímidas. Los dos nos moríamos porque sucediera esto, pero la pena nos comía por dentro. Tomaste mi rostro suavemente para dejarme ver tus ojos que irradiaban el más perfecto y puro amor de todos.

Tú mi hombre perfecto. Mí amado… Mi Jacob Black.

Sonreíste tenuemente para robarme otra sonrisa a mi persona. Te repito, jamás me cansaría de tu hermosa sonrisa, ni de reflejarme sobre tus oscuros ojos… jamás.

—No sabes cuanto soñé con tenerte a mi lado de nuevo— murmuraste cerca de mis labios.

—Ni tu jamás tendrás una idea de cuanto deseaba estar aquí… contigo—respondí sin titubear.

—¿Desear?— preguntaste con sonrisa pícara — ¿eso significa que me deseas?— terminaste colocando tus dos grandes manos sobre mi cadera atrayéndome a tu cuerpo. Dejando nuestros rostros a los más escasos centímetros de juntarse.

—Todavía lo dudas— respondí con voz ahogada.

Te escuché suspirar más audiblemente que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Eres la razón de mí existir Renesmee Carlie Cullen. He hecho las tonterías y locuras más grandes para poder llegar a ti…— me dijiste con una media sonrisa. Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas felices. Las más profundas lagrimas de felicidad que mi corazón se daba el lujo de aventar.

—Lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos— susurré antes de róbate un beso.

Y mientras nuestras bocas se mezclaban mis manos recorrían impaciente tu espalda hasta llegar a tu cabello para despeinarlo y atraer como siempre tú cara más a la mía, haciendo que los besos fueran más intensos y mucho más pasionales.

Yo había sido bendecida desde el día de mi nacimiento. La mejor familia, los mejores amigos y el hombre de mis sueños. Todo lo tenía desde niña y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Jamás podrá estar más agradecida con la vida por los regalos tan grandes que me había otorgado.

Tu lengua raspaba mi garganta haciendo que por momentos dejara de respirar. Tus besos eran adictivos, cada vez deseaba más y más de ellos.

—Jake… no puedo mas— susurré contra tus labios.

—¿No puedes qué?— respondiste en tu camino de besos a mi cuello con un tono sensual.

—Tú sabes…— susurré mordiéndome los labios y disfrutando de la aun cálida temperatura de tu cuerpo.

—No, no sé de que me hablas. Tienes que decirme. No soy adivino— dijiste destrozando mis nervios al momento de que me pegaste una mordida en el hombro.

—Hazme tuya. Hazme el amor— las palabras salieron por si solas… como si flotaran en el ambiente.

Sentí tu respiración romperse y tu garganta ronroneó un poco, para que después me sonrieras ladinamente.

—Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías— te separaste de mi y me guiaste hacia tu recamara, aquella por donde habíamos dormido por una semana ya hacia más de un año.

Me indicaste que me sentara en la cama y obedecí. Te sentaste aun lado de mí y me acariciaste el rostro de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

—Nessie, necesito que de nuevo me digas si estas segura de morir por mi. De dejar tu estilo de vida por llevar el mío. No creo merecer tanto— susurraste con la mirada caída.

—Estoy completamente segura de mi decisión, así como de segura que estoy de que te mereces todo lo mejor que pueda darte, de que me llamo Renesmee, de que el cielo es azul, de que Taylor es tu hijo y de que te amo con toda mi alma…

Volteaste a verme con ojos casi nublados como los míos, y eso solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que tú y yo estaríamos juntos más allá de la vida o de la muerte. Tú, Jacob Black, eres mi mundo entero… eres mi sol.

Sí, mi sol… el sol que me ilumina con una sonrisa, que me ilumina con una mirada, que me ilumina con una broma. Tú mi sol personal… tú.

Me perdí en tus caricias, mientras nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en una lucha campal.

Yo contra ti. Tú contra mí. La recompensa: el éxtasis.

Traté de desinhibirme y me separé un poco de ti para darte la espalda. Empecé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro de la manera más sensual que pude, levanté mi cabello para dejarte expuesta mi espalda y empecé a gemir lentamente.

Quería seducirte, quería provocarte, quería excitarte y hacerte caer en mi juego de seducción. Volteé a verte de reojo. Vi como te removías en tu lugar y diste un paso gruñendo en mi dirección.

—Quédate ahí… Black— dije provocando que te detuvieras en seco viéndome extrañamente. —Lo haremos a mi manera— terminé con pequeño gemido lo que volvió a provocar que volvieras a gruñir.

No te imaginas lo bien que me sentía al saber que podía ser sensual para ti… y lo mejor era saber que a ti te gustaba.

—Esto es nuevo y totalmente torturador— dijiste con voz ronca.

Me acerqué a ti con una media sonrisa y te aventé a la cama. Me deleitaste con tu resplandeciente sonrisa y me alejé buscando tu pequeño modular que estaba en el buró de la cama para poner un poco de música. Tenías una pequeña pila de discos y el que desentonaba entre ellos era el CD de los Backstreet Boys: Millennium. Casi me solté a carcajadas cuando lo levante al aire y lo moví en tu dirección.

—¿Los Backstreet Boys? ¿Rachel te convenció para que te hicieras su fan o qué?— me volví a reír.

Volviste a ponerte en dirección hacia a mi con una cara un poco mas melancólica de lo que me hubiera gustado ver.

—¿Dije algo malo?— pregunté preocupada.

Me sonreíste de repente y me arrebataste el disco de las manos.

—No dijiste nada malo. Lo que pasa es que… en ese disco hay cierta canción que tú y yo bailamos y bueno… digamos que me recuerda a ti, así que me encerraba a escuchar esa canción una y otra vez mientras me ahogaba de borracho— susurraste con tu rostro avergonzado.—¿La recuerdas? Back to your Heart…

—La recuerdo perfectamente— susurré cerca de tus labios —pero no la recuerdo más de lo que te recordaba a ti…— dije en una media sonrisa y con unos ojitos picarones que te miraban deseosos.

Abriste el reproductor de discos, lo colocaste y la música empezó a resonar. No era la misma canción. En esta canción destacaba el sonido de un piano. Volteé y te miré con complicidad.

—¿Me cantaras de nuevo?— te pregunté con una ceja levantada. Me sonreíste sensualmente y tus manos bajaron de dos movimientos los tirantes y la bragueta de mi vestido dejándolo caer al suelo. Quizás mi rostro era color carmesí, pero eso no me importaba, lo único que realmente me importaba es que eras tú quien me contemplaba ansiosamente. Tú por quien mi corazón latía más fuerte. Tú mi sol personal.

Colocaste tus labios en mi oído y me susurraste: —Esta vez no te cantare… y no lo haré porque estaré muy ocupado haciéndote mía.

Destrozaste mis nervios. Era oficial, yo ya estaba más que lista para que me hicieras el amor. Y la danza empezó entre tú y yo mientras que la música retumbaba a mi corazón.

_**Open up your Heart to me**_** (Abre tu Corazón para mí)**

_**And say what's on your mind… oh yes**_** (y di que es lo que hay en tu mente… oh si)**

_**I know that we have been through so much pain**_** (yo que se hemos pasado por mucho dolor)**

_**But I still need you in my life… this time**_** (pero te sigo necesitando en mi vida… en este momento)**

Lentamente me deshice de tu saco y desabroché uno a uno los botones de tu camisa. Tus besos inundaban mi paladar con un sabor tan dulce, aun más dulce que el del más exquisito de los postres. Empecé a recorrer tu pecho desnudo con impaciencia, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tu abdomen como siempre lucía perfecto, marcado y torneado. Provocaba mis manos a tocarte y acariciarte. Nada más simple ni nada más complejo, solamente tenerte.

_**And I need you tonight**_** (Y te necesito esta noche)**

_**I need you right now**_** (Te necesito ahora mismo)**

_**I know deep within my heart **_**(Lo se en lo mas profundo de mi corazón)**

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_** (que no importa si esta mal o bien)**

_**I really need you tonight**_** (realmente te necesito esta noche)**

Volví a aventarte a la cama y restregué mis pechos contra los tuyos, te regalaba mis besos y al mismo tiempo te los quitaba. Te escuchaba gruñirme al hacer eso y yo no podía evitar sonreírme al notar y sentir tu excitación tan cerca de mi piel. Tú deseo mezclado con el mió.

_**I figured out what to say to you**_** (Yo deduje que decirte)**

_**But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do **_**(pero a veces las palabras ellas… ellas salen tan mal… siempre lo hacen)**

_**And I know in time that you will understand**_** (yo se que en algun tiempo tu entenderas)**

_**That what we have is so right… this time**_** (que lo que tenemos esta bien.. ****esta vez)**

Noté como perdías la calma y cambiaste nuestras posiciones, me dejaste tumbada bajo tu escultural cuerpo mientras que tus manos se deshacían de la única prenda que me quedaba para dejarnos en una desigualdad totalmente injusta. Hice un puchero hacia tus pantalones, reíste y no tardaste ni dos segundos en desaparecerlos junto con tu ropa interior.

—Eres rápido en desvestirte— solté con una sonrisa.

—Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida— respondiste con tu pícara sonrisa y contemplando mi cuerpo sin césar mientras volvías a incorporarte encima de mí.

_**And I need you tonight**_** (Te necesito esta noche)**

_**I need you right now**_** (te necesito en este momento)**

_**I know deep within my heart**_** (Lo se en lo mas profundo de mi corazón)**

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_** (que no importa si esta mal o bien)**

_**I really need you tonight**_** (realmente te necesito esta noche)**

Tus besos recorrían cada parte de mí. No podía evitar clavar mis uñas en la almohada mientras ahogaba los gritos mordiendo mis labios. Movías esa lengua demasiado bien, pero cuando te dedicaste a disfrutar mi intimidad con ella fue cuando no pude contener los gritos de felicidad que me causabas y mis traviesas manos se enredaban en tu melena atrayendo aun más tu lengua a mi sexo.

¡Dios! Eres el mejor de todos… ¡el mejor!

_**All those endless times… we tried to make it last forever more**_** (Todos esos tiempos eternos… intentamos hacerlos durar para siempre )**

_**And baby I know I need you**_** (y nena yo se que te necesito)**

_**I know deep within my heart**_** (Lo se en lo mas profundo de mi corazón)**

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_** (que no importa si esta mal o bien)**

_**I really need you, oh **_**(realmente te necesito, oh)**

—Jake…— murmuré sin aliento cuando llegó el orgasmo gracias a tu incesante lengua y tus manos juguetonas. Pero yo aun necesitaba más de ti, más, mucho, mucho más. Traté de controlar mi entrecortada respiración y me incorporé deseosa para llevarme tus labios a la boca… esa que me podía hacer vibrar de todas las formas posibles. Sonreíste ante mi desesperado deseo y yo no hice más que tumbarte a ti en la cama y pagarte con la misma moneda. Una lengua ansiosa por probar tu cuerpo. Te escuché gemir incansablemente cuando mi boca le daba paso completo a tu miembro mientras tus cálidas manos acariciaban parte de mi cabeza y hombros. No me podía sentir más feliz. Oírte así de excitado por mi causa era el mejor estimulante del mundo.

Jamás en la vida amaría a nadie como te amo a ti. Eres el único en mi corazón, el único en mi mente, el único en mi cuerpo y el único que quiero en mi vida… corta o larga pero contigo… siempre contigo.

Impaciente seguía haciéndote ronronear de gusto.

—Se acabó la tortura señora Black— musitaste con voz ronca.

Señora Black.. ¡Dios! mi corazón dio otro brinco. Me fascinaba como sonaba. Renesmee Black, amiga, esposa y amante de Jacob Black.

Con tus cálidas manos me separaste de mis gustoso trabajo para llevarme a tus labios dejándome a horcajadas sobre tu vientre seguido de un rápido movimiento de tu cadera para incorporarte lo más cerca de mi intimidad.

—Te deseo y te deseo ya— murmuraste en un gemido cerca de mi oído y tus manos me guiaron a posarme sobre de ti para complementar nuestro perfecto rompecabezas. Solté un grito sin pudor. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de esta manera y mientras vulgarmente dicho _te montaba,_ no dejaba de repetir tu nombre y de sentir la magnitud de nuestro amor materializarse.

Éramos hombre y mujer, nada de especies, nada de imprimaciones, nada de híbridos o licántropos. Éramos simplemente Jake y Nessie.

Los mismos Jake y Nessie que hacían pasteles de lodo, que jugaban a las escondidas, que comían a atracones, que bromeaban constantemente, que reían, que se divertían, que se peleaban, que se separaban… los mismos que ahora se reconciliaban y hacían el amor sin cesar, que se entregaban a la pasión y sobre todo al amor… su amor que los llevo a romper las barreras y las reglas.

Jake y Nessie dos personas distintas… compartiendo la misma alma.

—Te amo Jake— susurraba sin parar mientras me movía en círculos sobre de ti, provocando que mis pechos brincaran y tus impacientes manos los acariciaran.

—Y yo a ti Ness…— soltaste en un quejido al viento. —¿Y sabes algo más?

—¿Qué?— musité con un tono apenas audible.

—Te necesito esta noche…

_**I need you tonight -I need you, oh I need you baby- **_**(Te necesito esta noche – Te necesito, oh te necesito nena-)**

_**I need you right now -It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this-**_** (Te necesito en este momento- tiene que ser así, tiene que ser así)**

**I know deep within my heart (Lo se en lo mas profundo de mi corazón)**

**No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right (No, que no importa si esta mal o bien)**

Y mientras la canción seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez, nosotros seguíamos entregándonos de la misma manera, una y otra vez. Tus manos tomaban mi cadera con fuerza y me restregabas contra tu cuerpo haciendo que te sintiera más dentro de mí que nunca.

Quizás puedas ser salvaje, medio bruto, impulsivo e impaciente, pero todo eso te hace ser tú y yo te amo así como eres, con todos los defectos y virtudes, y también atributos… si me permites decir. Todo. Eres mi hombre perfecto.

Empezaste a manipular mi cuerpo con más ganas y más fuerzas. ¡Eras un animal! Me embestías totalmente fuerte, duro y constante… me estabas volviendo loca. Te impacientaste aun más y rodamos en la cama para que tu enorme cuerpo me aplastara y me inundara de su olor. Subí mis caderas para sentirte más dentro y mi vista se nubló. Volví a llegar al éxtasis con un grito que se ahogó con un beso que también ahogó tu grito. Llegaste junto conmigo… y eso me hizo totalmente feliz.

_**All I know is baby…**_**(todo lo que se nena es…)**

_**I really need you tonight**_** (realmente te necesito esta noche)**

Tú y yo. Jake y Nessie, simplemente un par de locos enamorados haciendo el amor, viviendo el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas. Porque no tenía que irme. Ahora me encontraba donde debía de estar, mi lugar en el mundo… contigo.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Abriste los ojos al sentir mi mano acariciar tu cabello, volteaste para verme a tu lado, despierto.

—¿Madrugaste?— preguntaste intrigada.

—Más bien no dormí. Solo te contemplaba— expuse con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que no dormiste?— preguntaste con voz un poco molesta.

—Es que… tenía miedo de que fueras un sueño y que al despertar ya no estuvieras aquí— susurré sin dejar de acariciar tu hermoso cabello.

Y era cierto, tenía miedo de que me pasara como la vez pasada. Que despertara solo y vació.

—Eso jamás— musitaste contra mis labios para después besarme con toda tu alma y todo tu corazón. Solo nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta.

—Podemos continuar en donde nos quedamos— musité con picardía levantando una de mis cejas.

Sonreíste visiblemente pero vi que alcanzaste a distinguir el reloj. Ya eran las 6 de la mañana.

—Debo de regresar antes de que despierte mi hijo, más bien nuestro hijo— terminaste para notar una sonrisa tierna en mi rostro.

Nuestro hijo. ¡Cuántas cosas tenía que decirle! Tantas cosas que me había perdido. No podía tener más prisa por conocerlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Es cierto!

Brinqué de la cama y corrí a cambiarme. Mientras sonreías te pusiste de pie y recogiste tus pantaletas y tu vestido para volver a colocarlos en tu cuerpo. Para eso yo ya traía puesto el pantalón y la primera camiseta que me había encontrado en mi closet.

—Te ves hermosa en ese vestido— dije contemplándote de arriba abajo —pero te ves mejor sin él— de eso no cabía duda, tu piel, tu cuerpo… me hacían perder los estribos y de solo recordarte moviendo tus caderas arriba de mi… Cielos… que fácil era perder la razón a tu lado.

Te pusiste totalmente roja y me carcajeé fuertemente al darme cuenta. En verdad que me sentía dichoso de que volviéramos a estar juntos y que fueras la misma de siempre. La misma de la que me había enamorado hacia ya tantos años.

A toda prisa nos dirigimos a tu antiguo hogar. Yo estaba ansioso y jugaba con mis manos a toda prisa. Al percatarte de eso me sonreíste y pusiste tu mano en las mías para darme confianza y tranquilidad. Solamente me sonreíste y sentí como suspiré para regalarte una sonrisa.

Nos bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya todo estaba en su lugar como antes… sin rastro de fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que aparecen!— exclamó Alice con una sonrisa bajando por las escaleras seguida de la rubia oxigenada.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… Nessie, parece que estuviste muy ocupada por la noche ¿verdad?— expresó la rubia teñida con otra sonrisa cómplice.

Tú solo te sonrojaste y tomaste más fuerte mi mano.

—¿Taylor sigue dormido?— pregunté tratando de ignorar las sonrisas y miradas cómplices de tus tías.

—Sí, en la recamara de Nessie— contestó Rosxigenada.

Ellas se dirigieron a la sala y nosotros proseguimos a subir las escaleras, para encontrarnos con nuestro hijo. Abriste la puerta y me dejaste pasar primero a mí. Me sentí inquieto pero caminé a paso firme hasta posarme aun lado de nuestro pequeño ángel. Sin dudarlo te colocaste aun lado de mí y acariciaste el rostro de nuestro pequeño.

—¿Mami?— murmuró con ojitos somnolientos.

—Sí mi amor. Mira quien vino a verte— murmuraste con voz alegre.

Taylor se levantó de un movimiento y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos oscuros abiertos como platos.

—¡Papi!— Gritó echándose a mis brazos.

Me quedé anonadado. Te vi llorar mientras mis brazos lo estrechaban con fuerza. Él me conocía. Sabía quien era. Le habías mostrado todo este tiempo mi imagen y sabía lo que yo representaba para él, su mejor amigo… su padre.

—Papi… ¿veldad que ya no nos dejaras nunca más?— preguntó con su miradita triste.

—¡Jamás! Me quedare todo el tiempo que mi vida me permita para estar contigo y con tu mami— murmuré mientras lo pegaba a mi cuerpo. Era real, podía sentirlo. El amor mutuo de padre e hijo estaba ahí. Le enseñaría de todo, mecánica, fútbol, carpintería… lo que fuera. Jamás podría compensar el tiempo alejados, pero solo me quedaba recompensarlos… y lo haría lo mejor que podría.

Te abracé con uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro no soltaba a Taylor, tus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro. Eras hermosa, eras perfecta, mi musa, mi diosa… mi Nessie.

—Te amo— susurraste en mi oído.

—Y yo a ti— me acerqué lentamente y te robé un beso tierno mientras Taylor sonreía con una hermosa luz en sus ojos.

Y así continuamos prolongando nuestra felicidad por dos meses. Nos fuimos a vivir a la casa de los Cullen, ya que Edward insistió tanto —Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado en mi antiguo hogar— Leah se fue con Nahuel por el mundo, lo único que le pesó fue dejar a Seth, pero él solo quería que su hermana fuera feliz y la incitó a irse con gusto. Aunque Taylor extraña a su tía Huilen y a su tío Nahuel, él comprende que ellos tenían que seguir con sus vidas. Realmente nuestro hijo era muy listo.

Hacía ya casi cuatro semanas desde que tú y yo nos habíamos casado en la boda Express del año preparada por tu tía Alice. Pero te juro que ese día todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad… ya nada podía pedir.

—¿En qué piensas?— susurraste en mi espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En todo lo que hemos pasado, para llegar aquí— te respondí abrazándote con fuerza, pero tú lo hiciste más fuerte todavía.

—¡Me ahogas!— respondí con poca voz.

—Lo siento. Es que no me acostumbro a que seas humano y pues yo aun estoy en el proceso de _humanización_ que durara un año, y pues se me olvida que puedo ser más fuerte que tú— musitaste con pena en tu rostro.

—¿No le tienes miedo a envejecer?— pregunté ya que lo platicabas como si me hablaras de una película.

—No. Ni a envejecer, ni a morir, mientras que tu estés a mi lado…

—¡Tontita!— musité antes de reír y besarte con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Papi! ¡El balón!— gritó Taylor mientras volteaba y miraba el balón a mis pies.

Lo tomé y lo escondí detrás de mí. Taylor corrió y lo cargué con una mano mientras que con la otra le entregaba el balón.

—Jake hay algo que debes saber…— murmuraste contra mi oído.

Volteé a verte preocupado. Cuando me hablabas así por lo regular siempre eran noticias importantes… baje a Taylor y tomé tu rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté consternado.

—Pues… me hice la prueba.

—¿Y?— pregunté ansioso.

—¡Positivo! Estamos embarazados.

¡Tendríamos otro hijo! Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo y de satisfacción. Te tomé entre mis brazos y te besé tanto como podía hasta escuchar la risita traviesa de nuestro hijo.

—¡Vas a tener un hermanito peque!— exclamé lleno de emoción.

Taylor nos miraba con una sonrisa y lo tomé para elevarlo por los aires mientras las risas inundaban el bosque. Tus sonrisas, las mías, las de nuestro hijo…

Quizás no tendríamos nuestro "felices para siempre", pero por lo menos sería hasta que nuestras vidas nos lo permitieran porque te amo Nessie. Te amo más allá de cualquier imposición, más allá de la imprimación, más allá que cualquier cosa. Te amo por ser tú, por ser mi amiga, mi amante… por ser Nessie.

Yo soy Jacob Black, el hombre que te protegerá, el que te hará mujer por la noches, el hombre que te amara aunque tu vida se extinguiera. No más manadas, no mas espíritus lobo, no mas licantropía, simplemente un hombre… tu hombre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Te dije que eran felices— le dije en un reclamo a mi amado esposo

—Solo quería cerciorarme. Vámonos de aquí. Nessie nos quiere llamar para darnos la noticia y sería muy raro que el teléfono sonara a unos cuantos metros de su casa cuando se supone que estamos en Salem.

—No es mi culpa que el padre celoso venga a vigilar a su hija— reclamé sonriendo.

—Ya te dije que no la vigilo. Solo quería cerciorarme de que ya no me necesita…

—Creo que dejó de hacerlo hace tiempo— musité contemplando la hermosa escena a lo lejos de mi hija y su familia.

—Lo sé, pero aun la sigo viendo como mi niña— dijo Edward con sus ojos un poco tristes.

—Ya lo sé. Igual yo. Pero estoy orgullosa de la mujer que se convirtió.

No era más que la verdad. Yo me había convertido en vampiro para poder estar al lado de mi adorado esposo y ella se había hecho humana para poder estar con Jake. Éramos tan parecidas. Las dos luchamos con uñas y dientes por nuestro amor imposible.

—Sí, además no todo esta perdido. Nessie siempre podría volver a alimentarse de sangre y detener su proceso de mortalidad— dijo con una sonrisa torcida pegándome a su cuerpo.

—¡Edward! Sabes que Nessie jamás lo permitiría…— recriminé sus intenciones.

—Lo sé, pero Jake siempre podría ser mordido por un vampiro y dejar que la ponzoña recorriera su cuerpo por… ¿tres días? y asunto arreglado.

—¡Edward!

—¡Hey! Es una posibilidad.

Sonreíste y te llevaste mis labios a los tuyos haciéndome temblar como la primera vez que los probé. Tal vez Edward tenía razón, Jacob podría ser vampiro y Nessie su hibrida e inmortal esposa. Me reí internamente de verme contagiada de las ideas de mi Edward.

—Vamos a Salem… me muero por tenerte en mi cama— musitó en mi oído haciendo que olvidara todas mis ideas o reclamos que pudieran salir de mi boca.

Por último, antes de irme, volteé a ver a mi hija besándose con Jake mientras que Taylor brincaba con su balón. Me di la vuelta tomada de la mano de Edward y seguí mi camino, así como ella había seguido el suyo.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor ^^ Ahora bien, aclaro que le di un final alternativo con el Bella POV para que en su cabecita se imaginaran lo que les placiera… pero no pienso continuarlo. Ya terminó y así quedo. **

**A todos los que me apoyaron, me leyeron y me alentaron… los amo con todo mi corazón… así como a mi Jake. Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Kokoro**


	21. CA: Recuperando la eternidad Prefacio

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

¡MALDITA MEYER! ¡¿POR QUÉ HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES?!

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Prefacio**

Estaba a punto de explotar y volverme loco. El solo pensar que esas malditas sanguijuelas pudieran hacerles algo…

Aventé una silla y miré a mis suegros con rostro suplicante.

—Dios santo. Jacob deja de decir estupideces… ya te dije que nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo me pides eso? Necesito ir por ellas. Necesito salvarlas. No me puedo quedar como un imbécil de brazos cruzados. Y si tengo que ir a Volterra como humano… te juro que lo hare.

Miré como Bella siseaba bufando, pero Edward tomó su brazo y la vio a los ojos. No sé qué fue lo que compartieron en ese momento pero ella suspiró y volteó a verme resignada.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. No me parece razonable exponer tu vida. Pero sé que nada te detendrá.

Asentí y me volví hacia a Edward.

"_Tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ellas. Nessie y Sarabelle me necesitan."_

—Lo sé. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.— respondió Edward a mis pensamientos.

Sopesé la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No me agradaba la idea… pero era la única opción de recuperar la inmortalidad. De tener fuerzas para ir y salvar a las mujeres de mi familia.

Me hinqué y agaché la cabeza… esperando por mi fin.

—Y díganme… ¿Cuál de los dos será el que me muerda?

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Si quieren leerlo? Jojojojo Tengo millones de ideas volando por mi cabeza. ¿Creen que Jacob se convertirá en vampiro? Jojojojo**

**Tengo tantas ganas de llorar y estoy muy nerviosa. Muchos saben que contigo en el alba fue mi bebé. Y es raro recibir actualización tanto tiempo después... ya casi un año. Pero esta tan mal narrado por ser mi primer fic (sobre todo los primeros capítulos) que los estoy arreglando. Yo había jurado que no la continuaría... pero me insistieron tanto y me llené de maravillosas ideas que tuve que hacerlo. Espero disfruten de esta, mi primer secuela^^**

**Solo dejé el prefacio aquí. Esperen el primer capi aparte.**

**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**


End file.
